Ahora que lo pienso
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Naruto se pone a pensar, ¿porqué todas sus novias le acaban dejando?, ¿y qué tiene que ver Sasuke?. Jiraiya vuelve con cierto Uchicha, Sai se empieza a volver loco y sus amigos salen unos con otros ¡NaruSasu! ¡18º capítulo ya subido!: ¡acabado!
1. Prólogo

**Resumen:**

Este fanfic lo he escrito porque por desgracia, le tenía que dar un final a "Los dibujos de Sasuke". Este trata sobre el punto de vista de un Naruto adolescente que se pregunta por qué todas sus parejas le dejan. Después de mucho pensar se pregunta si quizás tiene que ver con que todas sus parejas se han parecido, o bien físicamente, en su personalidad, a su ex compañero de equipo, Uchicha Sasuke. Y para relajar todavía más los nervios del rubio, una Sakura intenta reconquistar a su Naruto, que ahora solo la ve como una amiga, un acomplejado Sai porque no siente nada y al mismo tiempo siente algo por Sakura, a un Kakashi que es dejado de patitas en la calle por su novio, una pandilla de amigos que salen con unos y con otros y como guinda del pastel, un pervertido Jiraiya vuelve de viaje con cierto Uchicha.

Prólogo 

De la creadora de:

El fanfic Yaoi más conocido, de su biografía, "Los dibujos de Sasuke"

Mary-neechan se atreve a enseñarles otro nuevo Fic, para aquellos que no querían que acabase "Los dibujos de Sasuke", sobre la vida de un adolescente Naruto:

Ahora que lo pienso... 

Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, más conocido como el cabeza de chorlito, el hiperactivo, el usuratonkachi, el perdedor, el gamberro, el contenedor del Kyubi, aquel rubio de allí, mi ex novio, el peor ninja de la historia de Konoha ( palabras textuales de una cabreada Hokage)... Como veis, apenas he cambiado, sigo siendo un torpe y un irresponsable, también sigo siendo rubio, como de pequeño, aunque ahora me he dejado una pequeña coleta. Mis ojos siguen siendo azules, con típico toque inocente, aunque ahora son más profundos, o eso me decían mis novias. Tengo diecisiete años y en este preciso momento estoy soltero.

Hace apenas unos minutos, mi última novia, Kayle Toriyama, una Chuunin de dieciocho años, experta en darte golpes por todos lados y que no te enteres hasta que te has muerto, estilo Zabuza, me ha dejado. La razón, que, según su punto de vista, nunca me tomo en serio nuestra relación y soy como un crío, aunque me ha dicho que podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿cuántas veces habré escuchado esa frase en mi vida? ¿Decenas?, Todavía más ¡miles!, Quizás he exagerado, pero son muchas.

La verdad es que siempre me han dejado mis novias y no yo a ellas. Desde hace tiempo he querido saber el porqué de esto, el porqué nunca duro con mis parejas más de tres meses, esa a sido mi relación más larga, la más corta duró cuatro días. Pero siempre que me proponía a descubrirlo, se me olvidaba hacerlo con la llegada de otra chica nueva que se interesaba en mí. Esta vez, hasta que no descubra esta cuestión, no pienso salir con nadie, o al menos lo intentaré, que eso ya es mucho pedir.

¿Por qué no puedo ser cómo Hinata y Neji?¿Por qué?, Los que acabo de mencionar, llevan siendo novios desde hace cerca de un año, que eso a nuestra edad ya es mucho, aunque salen en secreto, pero los únicos que no lo saben son los de su familia. Les envidio, aunque Hinata es muy tímida, y han avanzado poco en su relación, para tener ella ya sus diecisiete añitos y él sus dieciocho, su relación es estable y ambos son felices tal y como están, sin complicaciones y sin importarle lo que los demás piensen, menos su familia.

A partir de ahora los usaré como pareja modelo, intentaré tratar a mis próximas novias como Neji trata a su prima, con paciencia, e intentaré no ser tan alocado y pensarme las cosas antes de hacerlas. Eso cuando averigua el kit de la cuestión, porque no me echaré novia hasta que entienda porque mis relaciones nunca funcionan. Empezaré por buscar pautas en mis novias.

Haber en que coinciden todas mis ex parejas... Son todas mujeres, me han dejado, dicen que lo nuestro no llega a ninguna parte... ¿qué más? ¡No son de mi grupo!, Algo en lo que todas coinciden, no son de mi grupo de amigos, con lo cual no me conocen de verdad, como Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru... De aquí saco que mis parejas cortan conmigo porque no conocen al real Naruto ¿tan malo soy? ¡Si soy un ángel! ¡Soy muy divertido! ¡Soy muy activo! ¡No me estoy quieto...! Puede que sea por eso.

También esto... son guapas... y muy fuertes... son ninjas... son de mi edad... casi todas son de Konoha... son mujeres... tienen ojos... ¿en qué más concuerdan?¿Acaso tiene razón y tengo la cabeza llena de serrín?, ¡Piensa, Naruto, piensa!¡Soy un chico listo! En contra a lo que mucha gente dice y piensa, ¡demuestra lo que vales! ¡Piensa por una vez en tu vida!, Esto es como "busca las 7 diferencias", solo hay que saber fijarse en los pequeños detalles. Siempre se me ha dado mal ese pasatiempo.

-¡Hola, Naruto! – me saluda alguien. Me giro.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! – la saludo abrazándola, casi ahogándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

-No mucho – comento dando un salto-, mi última novia me ha dejado – le confieso.

-Pobre... -me compadece-, ¡seguro que encuentras a alguien mejor! – me asegura.

-¡Por cierto! – salto de repente -, ¡hoy estás muy guapa! – la halago

-Gracias... - me dice sonrojándose -, es que he quedado para salir por ahí.

-Frentuda – la llama una rubia desde atrás.

-¿Qué quieres Ino-cerda? – le pregunta girándose.

-¡Llegaremos tarde! – le enseña el reloj

-¡Oh! ¡Pues os dejo! –exclamo sonriendo.

-Acuérdate que hemos quedado todo el grupo – me recuerda Ino

-¡Claro, claro!¡No lo olvidaré! –alzo la voz con entusiasmo -, iros ya que llegarás tarde – la advierto moviendo los brazos.

-¡Cierto! ¡Hasta luego! – se despide la pelirosada.

-¡Hasta luego! – se despide la rubia llevándose a Sakura

-¡Adiós, Sakura-chan e Ino-chan! – agito el brazo enérgicamente.

Desde hace tiempo he dejado de perseguir a Sakura atosigándola con que salga conmigo, dejé de interesarme por ella cuando "maduré" un poco, aunque sigo igual de cariñoso y... pesado, tengo que admitirlo, pero ahora sólo somos amigos, nos llevamos muy bien, nos contamos nuestras misiones y quedamos para salir y tal, y estoy muy contento de que al menos sigamos siendo eso, simplemente amigos.

Cambiando de tema, sigamos indagando en mi mente, ¿qué significará indagar?, La he escuchado muchas veces, creo que la he usado bien ¡volvamos al tema principal!, ¡Esto es cómo buscar a Wally cuándo están de moda las rallas!. Pensemos... ¡ya sé!, Hay algo en lo que la mayoría coinciden, son de pelo oscuro, muy oscuro, o negro o casi negro y de ojos oscuros y piel muy blanca. No sé por qué me recuerdan a alguien...

Otra cosa en la que suelen coincidir, no sé porqué, es que estamos todo el santo día discutiendo, no compartiendo puntos de vista, como la gente civilizada, nos peleándonos y nos insultándonos, aunque después nos reconciliásemos y nos llevásemos bien de nuevo, durante poco tiempo, pero nuestros apodos cariñosos eran insultos, no sé como he tenido parejas de este estilo, es otro de los misterios de Uzumaki Naruto y sus paranoias.

¿Qué más? ¡Un momento! ¡Ya sé a qué me suenan! ¡No puede ser!, ¡Será una mera coincidencia! No, no es posible, es casualidad, no tiene nada que ver con él, no hay ninguna relación entre ambos, no hay nada que ver, es una coincidencia, él era mi mejor amigo, él sigue fuera, hace cuatro años que no le veo, desde los trece ¡sólo es una maldita coincidencia qué todas mis parejas se parezcan a Uchicha Sasuke! ¡Física o mentalmente! ¡No puede ser!


	2. Negación

Noooo, ¡NO, no y no! ¡Nein!, ¡Non!, ¡La!, ¡Iie! ¡ Não!¡Me niego!, eso ha dido un flash en mi cabeza, un infarto cerebral, un lapsus, un error, una errata, un fallo de diseño cerebral, una malformación desde pequeño ( el Kyubi tendrá algo que ver),estupideces de mi estúpida coincidencia. Podría pasarle a cualquiera, además no soy gay, soy hetero, de toda la vida, hasta hace nada tenía novia, y ahora no voy a cambiar por una tontería, por un lapsus claramente identificado.

Y a mi me ponen las mujeres, he tenido...¡muchas! no se cuantas, parejas, todas del género femenino, y no tiene nada que ver con él, ¡Nada de nada! Estoy seguro, solo coincidencia, una maldita casualidad, nada más solo necesito irme a mi casa, echarme en la cama y descansar un poco, ultimamente me agoto con facilidad y me cerebro deja de funcionar al 100 de su (limitada, según Sai), capacidad..

Salgo corriendo, como si me presiguiera el diablo, es decir, la abuela Tsunade, como si se hubiese enterado de que he fallado otra misión, aunque eso ya no ocurre tan amenudo, ya soy un profesional, pero la alteran mucho mis misiones fallidas. Al rato llego a mi casa, y abro la puerta con un seco y brusco golpe, innecesario. Dejo las sandalias en la entrada, para no ensuciar la casa ( lo que me cuesta limpiarla para encima mancharla...) y me voy directo a mi habitación, intentando no caerme con el desorden.

Desde que ya tengo edad para muchas cosas, como fumar, beber...y tal, aunque no fumo, porque no me gusta el tabaco, al contrario que Shikamaru, lo que le trae problemas con su novia y su amante, y apenas bebo, solo en fiestas para animarme un poco, y para jugar a "Yo nunca he...". Por cierto... ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¡se me va la cabeza! ¡Ah,si!, que desde que soy ya "adulto", me he comprado un apartamento un poco más en condiciones, a mis ex novias les daba cosa ir a mi mini apartamento, no las culpo, se solo tenía una habitación y siempre era un total caos.

-¡Hola, Naruto! – me saluda Ten Ten, que vive cerca de aquí.

-¡Ohayo Ten Ten-chan! – la trato con familiaridad.

-¿Dónde vas? – hace relucir su cualidad de curiosa -, si se puede saber...

-A mi casa, estoy un poco cansado.

-¡Qué raro! – exclama dándome una palmadita en el hombro -, avisa cuando tengas a tu próxia víct... digo novia – dice de broma.

-Que graciosa – casi chillo, con sarcasmo – qué rápido se llegan las noticias..

-¡Mucho! ¡Me voy qué he quedado! –se coloca bien un moño.

-¿Con quién de los dos?

-Eso es un secreto – comenta con picardía.

Este tiene un mini salón-comedor-cocina, todo en uno para ahorrar espacio, un dormitorio, mi famoso dormitorio...Una habitación para los tratos ( donde tengo todos los pergaminos de misiones, técnicas nuevas, cartas de amigos, objetos valiosos, kunais de sobra...) y un pequeño, por no decir enano, porque queda un poco feo, aunque al final lo he acabado diciendo, servicio, con el espacio suficiente para una ducha, un lavabo y un báter.

Como iba diciendo... ¡por cierto!, que rápido cambio de tema, ¡hay qué ver! ¡es increíble!¡soy incríeble!, en un segundo estoy hablando de cómo es mi casa, de cómo soy y al siguiente que solo pienso en chicas estilo Sasu...¡Mente sucia! ¡Echate en la cama! ¡Necesitas reposo! ¡Vuelve atrás y borra eso último qué has dicho! ¡Solo necesitas reposo! ¡Aclarar las ideas!

Después de haberme rallado yo solo, no necesito a nadie más, me sobro y me basto yo solito para volverme loco, me acurruco entre las mantas de mi cómoda y confortable camita e intento conciliar el sueño, para poder resucitar a mis cansadas neuronas, y hacer que respondan cuando las llamo y que también dejen de pensar en aquel lindo moreno de pile pálida, al cual no veo desde hace...mucho.

-Naru... – me llama una voz grave y áspera.

Me giro levemente, liándome con las mantas, hasta que quedo de frente a la persona que me llama ¿dónde estoy? ¿por qué hace frío? ¿quién me ha llamado? Abro los ojos, estoy en mi habitación, sin ropa, está desperdigada porel cuarto. Las dudas siguen acribillando mi mente ¿he bebido? ¿he perdido la memoria? ¿por qué mi ropa está tirada por el suelo? ¿quién me llama?

-Naruto... – insiste la áspera y masculina voz.

Dirigo mis ojos hacia la voz. Con lentitud observo a la persona que hay delante de mis ojos, encuentro a un Sasuke, de unos diecisiete años, con un rostro más maduro y que me mira, sonriéndome con su típica sonrisa burlona ¿ha vuelto? ¿cuándo ha vuelto? ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿qué hace en mi cama? ¿por qué está en MI cama? ¿qué hacemos los dos en la misma cama? ¡Un momento! Él esta... ¿Qué hacemos los dos desnudos, en la misma cama, con nuestra ropa tirada por la habitación?

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? – se burla de nuevo – soy tu novio.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Estás sordo? – se ríe con picardía.

-¿Cuándo? ¿cómo has llegado aquí?¿cómo has entrado aquí? – le pregunto desconcertado.

-Idiota – me insulta con su ronca voz -, por la puerta, tú me abriste, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¡Yo no te he abierto la puerta! – grito alejándome de él.

-Si lo has hecho – dice con sensualidad, echándome de nuevo sobre la cama.

Clava sus oscuros ojos en mí, activando el Sharingan en sus ojos. Intento alejarle, no puedo con él, es demasiado fuerte, le empujo con fuerza, intentándo que se quite de encima mía. Pesa demasiado, ¡está apunto de besarme!, nuetsros labios ya se rozan, son tan cálidos y suaves...¡Aparta! ¡quita de encima! ¡qué alguien me salve!

El teléfono suena una, dos veces... Despierto. Estoy sudando a chorros y jadeando, con los ojos abiertos como platos, giro la cabeza compulsivamente, investigando si estoy solo. Lo estoy. Si en la habitación no ha ropa por el suelo y estoy vestido. Lo estoy.

Cuando ya he comprobado que mi sueño, que en realidad ha sido una pesadilla, solo ha sido eso, y que no me he tirado a Sasuke, o él a mí, y que él no ha vuelto aún... Me deprimo, aunque eso supusiese que tuviese que ser gay, daría lo que fuera por que fuera cierto, y que así estaría de nuevo en Konoha, y no tendría que seguir luchando por buscarle, le tendría a mi lado. Jamás será posible, él no volverá.

Bueno... no debo deprimirme, eso no pega con mi personalidad. No se de dónde habré sacado este pesimismo, jamás me he rendido en lo que deseo alcanzar, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Como por ejemplo, en lo de ser Hokage, todo el mundo decía que era imposible que un inútil llegase a un cargo tan importante, y ya casi puedo sentirlo, se que ya me falta poco, y ahora, aunque sea imposible que yo consiga que él vuelva, seguiré intentándolo.

Y si muero intentando hacerte volver, seré feliz, porque habré muerto intentando cumplir mis sueños, pero jamás seré derrotado por ti, lo sé soy Uzumaki Naruto, y me he vuelto mi fuerte, y no descansaré hasta verte de nuevo, hasta pelear contigo otra vez, y no pararé hasta vencerte, y dejarte en suelo, y ver como ti cuerpo no es capaz de levantarse, y poder llevarte de nuevo a Konoha, y ser SOLO amigos, solo eso, no me gsuta el baka ese...

Dejando sentimentalismos a parte... ¿no sonó el teléfono?, juraría que si, eso fue lo que me despertó del terrible y depravado sue... pesadilla que me tenía atrapado. ¿Quién habrá llamdo? ¿quién llamaría tan tarde? ¿qué sería tan importante para llamarme a estas horas?

Me levanto, y salgo de mi habitación, por el camino hacia el teléfono, veo en un reloj que son las dos de la mañana, lo que me resulta todavía más extraño ¿qué demonios será tan importante cómo para despertarme a estas horas?. Cogo el teléfono y veo las llamadas perdidas, la última llamada era desde el móvil de Sakura ¿qué querrá? ¿qué le pasará? ¿le habrá dejado su novio?, que yo recuerde no estaba saliendo con nadie.

Marco su número y espero.

-¿Naruto? – responde al teléfono una voz.

-El mismo – sueno un poco dormido.

-Verás, Naruto, tienes que venir...

-¿Adónde?

-Al despacho de Tsunade-sama – responde agitada.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿por qué me llamas a estas horas? ¿qué es tan impor...?

-¡Cierra el pico! ¿quieres? – me chilla con nerviosismo - ¡ven ahora mismo al hospital de Konoha!

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con preocupación -¿no era al despacho de la ba-chan?

-¡Ya no! ¡le llevan al hospital según parece!

-¿Quién ha llegado? ¿le han ehcho algo Gaara, otra vez? – me preocupo.

-No, jamás lo adivinarás... – me avisa.

-Em... – me pongo apensar.

-Dejémoslo, hay prisa, te lo contaré- me cuenta -, veras... ¡Sasuke está aquí! ¡ ha vuelto!

Al acabar la frase me quedo es estado de shock, mi cuerpo se pone rígido y mis ojos se abren como platos. El teléfono se desliza de mi mano y cae al suelo, haciéndo un estrepitoso ruido. Solo escucho a Sakura llamándome desde el teléfono, a lo lejos, el resto es silencio, el resto son mis pensamientos... ¿Cómo?¿qué acaba de decir? ¿es un sueño? ¿he escuchado bien? ¿ha vuelto?

Nein: no en alemán

Non: en francés

La: en árabe

Iie: en japonés ( o eso decía en el diccionario)

Não : en portugués


	3. El estado del Teme

Y así me quedo durante un buen y eternos rato, sin hacer nada, con los ojos perdidos en la habitación, que permanece a oscuras, y en la que lo único que se puede escuchar es la voz de Sakura, que aclama mi atención desde el teléfono, el que hace unos segundos cayó, y que continúa tirado en el suelo, con varias piezas fuera de su sitio, por el gran golpe que se dio al caer d emi mano.

Mi cerebro parece recibir una descarga eléctrica, y al fin reacciono sacudiéndo la cabeza, para aclararme las ideas, y me agacho para tomar el teléfono entre mis manos, y poder admitir que lo que me cuentan es cierto.

-¿Sakura? – pronuncio aún un poco incrédulo por la noticia recibida -, ¿es cierto lo qué acabas de decir? ¿es verdad que Sasuke ha vuelto? ¿es cierto qué vuelve a estar en Konoha? – quiero creerlo.

-¡Pues claro!, ¿Por qué iba yo a mentirte?, ¡no me gusta jugar con los pensamientos de la gente!

-Pero, ¿cómo?...¿cómo qué ha vuelto?, ¿por qué ha vuelto? ¿por qué precisamente ahora?

-Aún no conozco bien las respuestas, pero ¡tienes qué venir ya! – me repite d enuevo la pelirosada.

-¡Si,si! ¿a qué hospital? ¿a qué parte del hospital? ¿por qué tengo que ir a un hospital ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto y pregunto sin parar.

-Al aula del fondo en la segunda plan, del hospital más grande, el central, no recuerdo ahora el nombre – me confiesa un poco avergonzada -. Pero, ¡ven ya! ¡ya deberías estar aquí!

-¡Vale! –grito con mucho entusiasmo -, en cinco minutos estoy ahí.

-¡Eso es mucho! ¡ya estás tardando demasiado! ¡corre! – es lo último que escucho antes de colgar.

Lo coloco en su sitio, voy corriendo al servicio, y me rehago la coleta, para tener un aspecto un poco más civilizado, aunque Sai dice que eso es imposible viniendo de mí. Echo a correr hacia la puerta, la que abro con un brusco movimiento, que hace que choque contra la pared que tiene detrás y rebote, volviendo a cerrarse al yo salir.

Mientras camino, bueno a eso se le suele llamar correr, porque en realidad estoy levantando viento de lo rápido que voy, observo la tranquilidad de las calles, que estás vacias y apenas iluminadas por unos farolillos que cuelgan de las esquinas de cada edificio. No hay nadie, ni siquiera hay un borracho que se quedó dormido en la calle por la borrachera, ni un un niño que se escapó de su casa por que discutió con sus padres... Solo está la nada absoluta.

En apenas unos minutitos, estoy ya delante de aquel gran edificio de paredes blancas y grandes ventanas azules. Solo hay unas escasas diez luces encendidas en todo el maldito hospital, y en una de esas habitaciones con la luz encendida, está él, Sasuke. Después de las incontables batallas por encontrarle, después de las innumerables veces que casi muero por seguir una pequeña pista que me guiase al teme, al fin el que era el más popular de Konoha y mejor que yo en todo ( supuestamente), ha regresado para amargar la existencia y recordarme que todas mis novias se parecen a él.

Echo a correr hacia la edificación y doy un salto, me cuelo por una ventana del segundo piso, e intento no hacer ruido, porque en esa habitación está durmiendo un paciente. Salgo al pasillo y continúo corriendo hasta que, al final de este corredor, puedo ver la silueta de Sakura, que está acompañada del pervertido, que está medio durmiendo en una silla, de Kakashi, el que no para de leer su querido libro y Sai, el insensible que está utilizando a Sakura de modelo de una de sus obras de arte.

Al fin me paro, a la vera d emi compañera, jadeando y examinando su cara de preocupación que la delata, mientras me pongo en cuclillas a su lado, para intentar recuperar el aliento y tratar de no volverme loco y no ponerme a dar saltos como un loco y a chillar a pleno pulmón que ha vuelto, que está aquí.

Levanto la vista d enuevo, para observar las grandes puertas grises que estan en frente de mí. Ahora que lo recuerdo, en esa sala, en ese operatorio, fue donde le salvaron la vida a Chouji el que casi se muer epor ayudarme a evitar que el baka se fuese, es u pongo... ¡ah! ¿cómo era la palabra?, empezaba por I... era muy rara y Neji la usa ahora mucho.

-Esto me resulta un poco irónico – comenta Sakura, sin dejar de mirar al frente

¡Esa era la palabra qué buscaba! A veces Sakura y yo nos compenetramos de una manera alucinante, quizás es porque llevamos muchos años en el mismo equipo, apoyándonos en uno en el otro. Eso le resulta difícil a Sai de entender.

-Un poco – admito levantándome de un salto y me empiezo a estirar -. ¿A qlguien me va a contar qué es lo que sucedió?

-Lo haré yo – abre los ojos y se levanta Jiraiya -, aún está un todo bastante confuso, lo único que sé es que lo encontre de frente, un día que caminaba, peleándo con Orochimaru, y que al final, al verme Orochimaru, le asestó un último golpe y desapareció entre la niebla.

-Típico del Ero-sennin, ¡nunca se entera de nada! – suspiro.

-¡Serás...! – alza el puño para empezar a apalearme, d emostrando una vez más que es más fuerte que yo.

-¿Por qué le trajiste? – salta de repente Sakura, como si se le hubiese encendido una bombilla en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? – se olvida el sanin de pegarme.

-Tu fuiste uno de los que se empeñó en que dejásemos de buscarle, entonces ¿por qué lo trajiste de vuelta?, podrías haberle dejado allí a su suerte – comenta con pena -, recuerda que hace poco Tsunade-sama le puso en ele státus de criminal peligroso

-Y parte de los escuadrones ANBU está detrás de él – interviene Sai sin mostrar emoción alguna órdenes eran encontrarle y eliminarle...

-A menos que yo le encontrar y le hiciese volver, antes de que le mataran – corto a Sai casi chillando

-Que le haya traído, no significa que su estátus de "en busca y captura" haya desaparecido – contesta el pervertido con paciencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – se asusta Sakura, temiendo lo peor.

-No ha vuelto por sí mismo, no se ha arrepentido, no ha perdido perdón, no ha demostrado que jamás volverá a hacerlo... – va enumerando.

-¡Acaba de una maldita vez! – exclamo con los nervios crispados por el suspense.

-Quiero decir, que sigue siendo un traidor, que esté en Konoha no significa que haya dejado de serlo, y dependiendo de la venevolencia de Tsunade y el consejo, tendrá una pena, pero en el peor d elos casos...Ya sabéis lo implica la alta traición...

Es cierto, eso no lo había pensado antes, tendríamos que tenerlo en cuenta, por mucho que esté de vuelta en la Aldea de la Hoja... se fue con Orochimaru, por voluntad propia, y Orochimaru era otro desertor, otro traidor, alguien que ha intentado destruir Konoha múltiples veces, y que lo volverá a intentar. Espero que el consejo de conejo y la vieja sean buenos con él, y le perdonen la vida, y solo tenga que ser vigilado o algo así, ¡me moriría sí le pusiesen pena de muerte!

¿Por qué he dicho eso? ¡Sólo es un amigo!, ¡Claro! ¡Por eso mismo!, Lo he dicho porque es mi mejro amigo, no porque me guste ni nada por el estilo, eso sería una tontería, solamente lo dije porque es mi mejro amigo ¡soy un machote! ¡Me gustan las mujeres!

¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué dmoenios ah tenido que volver en un momento tan delicado?, podría haber vuelto antes de que me pusiera a pensar, o cuando ya se me hubiese pasado, y así no pensaría cosas tan tontas como que él a mi...pueda gustarme ¡Pero eso es mentira! ¡Eso es imposible! Dentro de muy poco se me pasará la tontería, la gilipollez de que pueda haber una posibilidad de que me gusten los hombres ¡Qué estupidez! Seguro que dentro d epoco conoceré a una chica bien bonita y sonriente, de pelo oscuro y ojos negros...¡No! Rubia y con los ojos verdes, tan claros que iluminen la oscuridad, y muy cariñosa y afectiva.

Me siento en uno de los bancos que están al lado de las paredes, el resto también hacen lo mismo, y nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que nos digas como está Sasuke ¡Ojalá él esté bien! ¡ojalá todo salga bien! ¡ojalá sea todo como antes...!

Abro los ojos, me duele el hombro derecho. Estoy en el suelo, ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?¿Cómo he llegado yo al suelo? Miro hacia rriba, encarando una mancha borrosa rosa que poco a poco se va poniendo más claro, hasta que consigo identificar a Sakura que me observa un poco ruborizada pero con una mueca de moelstia en el rostro. Ahora todo me cuadra, me incorporo sobándome el hombro con el que he caído, ella me ha tirado de la silla, ahora me queda saber el porqué de tirarme de ella.

-¡Milagro! ¡El bello durmiente despertó! – exclama cogiéndome del cuello del chaleco.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa? – me froto los ojos con la manga - ¿para qué me has tirado?

-Para despertarte.

-¿Para qué me despiertas? ¡Es muy temprano!¡Estoy cansado! ¡Déjame dormir!

-Tenemos que irnos – contesta cruzándose d ebrazos está bien, necesita reposo, Shizume me ha dicho que nos vayamos a casa y que volvamos por la tarde, que seguramente ya estará despierto – concluye echando a andar.

-¿Dónde están lo demás? – pregunto corriendo hacia ella.

-Ya se han ido, hace rato, yo me quedé para despertarte – se sonroja levemente.

-Y... ¿adónde vas tú? – curioseo poniendome a su lado.

-¿Tú qué crees? – me levanta una ceja -, a casa, si quieres... te invito a desayunar... – me comenta con timidez.

-No, gracias, creo que me voy a dormir, estoy muerto – le sonrío.

-¡Oh!, ¡Está bien!, ya nos veremos esta tarde – exclama con cierta tristeza.

Al llegar a la salida nos despedimos con la mano y cada uno va rumbo a su casa. Yo intento no caerme de sueño, aun que hay luz, eso no me mantiene despierto, ya hay varias tiendas abiertas y ya hay gente por la calle. No me importa, no tengo misiones, me voy a mi casa a descansar lo necesito.

Abro con delicadeza la puerta de micasa y entro en mi querido y amado hogar y sin desvestirme ni quitarme las sandalias voy directo al dormitorio, a echarme la mayor siesta del año.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono, levanto la cara de la almohada para ver la hora, en el reloj de mi mesilla, ya debría haber comido hace un buen rato, ya son las cuatro de la tarde. Contesto el teléfono de malagana, aún sigo estando dormido.

-¿Sí? – sueno adormilado total - ¿quién es?

-¡Naruto!¡Soy Ino!, te llamo porque seguramente lo habrás olvidado porque... estabas durmiendo ¿no? –presupone la rubia.

-Sí, por lo de Sasuke, te has enterado ¿no?

-¡Sí!, bueno eso, que te llamé porque te recuerdo que esta tarde hemos quedado, a las cinco, a un picnic, hay muchos nuevos cotilleos, y de paos después iremos a ver a Sasuke – me informa con alegría.

-¡A las cinco! – grito viendo la hora – bueno, te dejo Ino-chan, que aún tengo que ducharme, después me cuentas ¡hasta luego! – me despido estresado.

-¡Adios Naruto-niichan! – dice riéndo.

¡Lo qué me faltaba! Encima de tener que volverme loco con lo de que todas mis novias son Sasukas, y con tener sueños arros con mi mejor amigo, también tengo que emparanoyarme con los nuevos cotilleos, y hacer de celestino con alguna pareja y de moderador de otras... Y también tengo que contar con que tendré que volver a verle, cara a cara después de tanto tiempo ¿será más fuerte qué yo?¿será más alto qué yo? ¿seguirá siendo igual de baka?¿seguirá siendo igual de guapo? ¡Eso no lo he dicho yo! ¡Ha sido un lapsus!


	4. El despertar, y el secreto de Sai

Me levanto de un salto y me deshago la coleta por el camino, mientras voy adornando el suelo de mi pequeño apartamento con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Me meto en la ducha de un salto y me ducho todo lo deprisa que puedo, que no es poco. Salgo de la ducha al tiempo que me seco con una toalla, busco la ropa que me tengo que poner. Me visto a la vez que voy a mi cocina y me preparo un mini bowl de ramen, sino como algo me moriré aquí mismo, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí.

Finalizo mi tarea de ponerme la ropa y de comer casi a la vez, vuelvo a coger la toalla, que estaba tirada en la cama de mi habitación, y me voy secando el pelo, de camino al baño. Tiro la toalla al suelo, de ahí que siempre esté desordenada mi casa, el desorden es mi peor enemigo, y mi mejor aliado, por lo cual no puedo pelearme con él, aparte de porque no tiene forma definida. Me peino, me hago la coleta...y esas cosas que suele hacer.

Corro hacia la pared, hasta llegar a la ventana, y la abro y salgo hacia el exterior por ella, dejándola abierta, la ventana es el método de escape más rápido y más cercano al lugar de reunión, y ya llego tarde, y cuando Sakura tiene sueño...Para resumirlo porque no tengo mucho tiempo, da mucho miedo.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, eso depende de la actitud de nuestra querida pelirosada, solo llego unos escasos diez minutos tarde. Antes de nada, busco a Sakura, que está entretenida cotilleando con el resto de las chicas, que parecen muy distraídas con lo que la muchacha cuenta sobre cierto Uchicha en el que siempre estoy pe...¡ con el que siempre me estoy peleando! ¡no piensen mal!

-¡Ohayo! – me decido al fin a saludar.

-¡Por fín llegas! – me fulmina con la mirada Sai.

-Solo llego diez minutos tarde – le discuto molesto.

-Ya pensaba que me iba a hacer viejo aquí – continúa lo que decía, ignorando mi anterior comentario.

-¡Tampoco es para ponerse así! – me rasco la cabeza con inocencia, intentando que no me vengan los instintos de lanzarme al cuello de Sai, en el mal sentido, y matarle.

-Yo no me pongo de ninguna manera – permanece impasible.

-¿Y eso qué es? – comienza a palpitar mi tic en el ojo - ¿un conejo con orejas rosas? – le grito con histeria alzando el puño.

-No, simplemente yo no siento nada – me recuerda con frialdad.

-¡Tan expresivo como siempre! – se burla Ino, acercándose a mí para salvarme.

-Todos los rubios sois iguales – se mofa haciendo que su típica indiferente sonrisa salga a la luz.

-Bueno...ya que estamos todos... –ignora el comentario del moreno de pelo corto -, ¡Vámonos!

Como si ella se tratase de la misma Hokage, después de esa simple palabra, todos empezamos a andar guiados por la joven rubia que está a mi lado, que realmente no va a ningún sitio en particular, solo camina, yendo hacia al frente, aunque a paso de tortuga, porque casi todos llevan cestitas con comida, y eso pesa.

Al llevar unos diez metros andados, ya estamos fuera de Konoha, vuelvo a la tierra y le cojo su cesta a Ino, para que la pobre no cargue con peso, que seguramente me dará de su comida y así hago algo, además de que, de vez en cuando, tengo mis venas de ser un caballero, me lo ha pegado Neji, porque últimamente hacemos muchas misiones juntos, y se empeñó en que fuese un poco más galante, como dice él.

Seguimos por el camino que sale de la Aldea de la Hoja, hasta que la cabecita de la rubia decide que nos metamos en el bosque, el cual todos conocemos considerablemente, y llegamos a nuestro claro del bosque favorito y vamos descargando las cestas y extendemos los manteles en verde césped.

Cuando acabamos de instalarnos todos, cada uno se pone a lo suyo, la mayor parte saca sus bocadillos y se ponen a merendar, o como dice Chouji que hacen los ingleses, a tomar el té.

Lo bueno, y lo principal por lo que todo el mundo va estos picnic, aparte de para que nos de el aire, pelearnos unos con otros y retarnos masivamente, es por los cotilleos. Todos saben que nuestros picnics chismorreamos sobre quien anda con quien, sobre quien quiere a quien, y cosas del estilo. Como por ejemplo, el cotilleo de hoy es el de Sauke, que tiene a todas las chicas entretenidas, menos a Ino y a mí, que soy uno de los mayores cotillas del mundo, que me está contando algo sobre...¿de qué mes está hablando?

-¡Pues eso! – me comenta Ino pasándome un bocadillo - ¡qué es muy fuerte lo de Ten-Ten!

-¿El qué? – salgo de mis pensamientos -, es que me he perdido – admito sonriendo.

-¡Cómo no! – exclama la pobre resignada -, debería haberlo supuesto al verte esa cara de despistado.

-Lo siento – me disculpo gritando y alzando los brazos con energía – estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¿En qué se supone qué pensabas? – curiosea mirándome con picardía.

-En nada que te incumba – me hago el inocente.

-¡Claro, claro! – afirma sin mucha credibilidad.

-Bueno, ¿qué me estabas contando? – cambio de tema descaradamente.

-Aver, estaba hablando de que comentan por ahí que Ten-Ten sigue sintiendo algo por Neji...- empieza a contarme.

Sí, hace muchos meses Ten-Ten y Neji tuvieron un fugaz noviazgo, aunque ahora este sale con Hinata y ambos son una parejita feliz y tierna, que fue bastante intenso y que, al parecer, según cuenta Ino, ella aún no le ha olvidado. Bueno, no pasaría nada en una situación normal, pero es que Lee está pensando pedirle a Ten-Ten, y ella seguramente le diría que sí, pero además de todo eso, Lee no está seguro porque aún quiere a Sakura, también.

Pues sí, así están las cosas en mi pandilla de amigos, y lo que me queda por contar, como por ejemplo la historia de Shikamaru con sus amores, la de Ino...Otro día las contaré todas, además de que ahora todo se va a revolucionar con la llegada del famoso Uchicha Sasuke, que por cierto, tendré que volver a ver su carita blanca, que tanto se parece a todas mis novias, ¡me volveré loco! ¿porqué demonios no dejo de pensar en el baka?

Una de las cosas más curiosas de mi grupo, es que por mucho que salgan unos con otros, seguimos siendo amigos, aunque yo intento evitarlo, nunca he salido con nadie de mi pandilla, porque prefiero no mezclarme con mis amigos de toda la vida con el amor, porque podría salir mal y lo peor sería que nos enfadásemos, y no soportaría perderles.

¡Por cierto! Me refería a salir con mis amigAS, no amigos, lo puse en plan genérico, aunque solo me refería a la parte femenina del grupo, nunca a los hombres, jamás me imaginaría saliendo como por ejemplo con... ¡Chouji! No pegamos ni con cola de contacto, ni tampoco pego con Shikamary, yo soy hiperactivo y él un vago,y con Sasuke...

-Naruto... – me llama una voz ronca -. Ven conmigo – me arrastra cogiéndome del brazo.

-¡Eh! ¡No te lleves a Naruto! – oigo gritar a Ino.

Salgo de mis pensamientos con el grito de mi amiga rubia, que sigue insistiéndole a mi secuestrador en que no me rapte, porque estamos cotilleando. Subo la vista, miro al que me ha cogido, es Sai, ¿por qué me habrá cogido de la manga?¿qué querrá ahora este de mí? Cuando ya nos hemos alejados lo suficiente de los demás, según el criterio del tipo este, nos paramos y me gira en un brusco movimiento, para quedar uno frente al otro, pero a una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué pasa, Sai?¿Qué tornillo se te ha perdido ahora? – le miro con desconfianza.

-Verás...

-¿Qué es? ¡No tengo todo el día! – le recuerdo enseñándole el reloj invisible de mi muñeca.

-Yo no siento nada – me asegura con mucha seguridad.

-¿Y qué? Eso ya lo se – admito y hago en intento de volver a cotillear con Ino.

Pero mi intento de huída se ve fracasado, porque el maldito moreno vuelve a cogerme del chaleco, haciendo que me gire sobre mis talones y volvamos a quedar cara a cara. Le levanto una ceja, ¿es mi imaginación, o quiere decirme algo pero no se atreve? Ahora que lo pienso... Sai es muy parecido a Sasuke, incluso en el nombre, ambos empiezan por la misma consonante, y ambos son morenos y de ojos oscuros como dos grandes pozos y además siempre nos peleamos...

¡Arg! ¿En qué demonios estas pensando, desgraciado? Naruto, eso no se piensa, eso es malo para la salud, noooo se te desintegrará el cerebro y vendrá un cuervo y se comerá las neuronas y entonces si que serás un cabeza hueca ¡literalmente hablando!¡Mente sucia! ¡Mente sucia! ¡Me voy a acabar volviendo loco!

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? – me pregunto mirándome sorprendido, al ver como casi me arranco los pelos de la cabeza.

-Nada –cambio de postura, poniéndome como si nada hubiera pasada.

-¿Y eso qué es? ¿Un conejito...? – me imita

-¿Qué pasa? – le interrumpo

-Cada día eres más raro – me insulta con indiferencia, observándome por encima del hombro.

-El que fue a hablar – le fulmino con la mirada -, te repito la pregunta ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Yo no siento nada – repite a modo de respuestas.

-¡Otra vez con esas! – chillo fastidiado

– O al menos eso creía antes...

-¿A qué te refieres? – le interrogo con entusiasmo, abriendo mucho los ojos y revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Creo que siento algo – dice con inseguridad, pero sin cambiar la expresión.

-¡Felicidades! – exclama dando un salto -. Bienvenido a los pensamientos de una persona normal y corriente – le animo aprovechando para darle un par de palmetazos en la espalda.

-Por alguien – completa bajando la vista, para evita mi mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por quién? – curioseo abriendo muchos los brazos.

-Yo... – mira para otro lado, intentando mantener su estatus de "insensible total".

En ese momento Ino me aleja de él y no me deja acabar de averiguar a lo que se refiere el moreno insensible. Y me vuelvo a poner a cotillear con ella, mientras Sai se vuelve a sentar con nosotros dos de espectador, esperando para poder hablar conmigo. Porque con el resto de los de mi pandilla no tiene tanta confianza, apenas habla y como estamos en el mismo equipo pues... Por decirlo, así tenemos más confianza, es una de las ventajas o desventajas, según se mire, de hacer tantas misiones con él.

Y las horas pasan, y me entero de más cotilleos, y Sai comienza a desesperar porque a Ino parecen no acabárseles los temas de conversación, porque nuestro grupo es mucho grupo, y además con lo de Sasuke...Las hormonas femeninas están más que revolucionadas, como dice el Ero-sennin. Al final el Anbu se rinde y se pone a jugar al fútbol con el resto de los chicos, que no han parado en toda la tarde.

Minutos después del atardecer, cogemos nuestras cestitas y recogemos los desechos que hayamos dejado. Y la mayor parte de nosotros nos vamos a nuestras respectivas casas, excepto Sai, que todavía me persigue buscando un momento para hablar conmigo, Sakura y yo, que nos hemos quedado juntos, para ver de nuevo a Sasuke, que está en el hospital vigilado, desventajas de ser un traidor.

Llegamos al hospital que, pro cierto, está más tranquilo de lo normal, supongo que como ya hace mucho que no hace su aparición ni Orochimaru ni Akatsuki, las misiones son bastante sencillas, incluso las mías, que soy Jounin y eso no es como coser y cantar, sobre todo teniendo de compañero a un insensible y a Sakura, que d amiedo cuando se enfada, ay se que lo he mencionado antes, pero es que da MUCHO miedo cuando se enoja.

-¿Qué desean? – pregunta la mujer del mostrador sin mirarnos -¡Oh! ¡Sakura-san! Tsunade-sama ahora mismo está con sus labores de Hokage, no creo que puedan entre...

-No vengo a eso – la interrumpe con suavidad.

-¡Ah! ¿no? ¡qué raro! ¿qué amigo tuyo ha salido mal parado de su misión? – nos interroga la pelirroja mujer sonriente.

-Venimos a ver... – no se atreve a acabar Sakura.

-A por Sasuke –respondo yo por ella.

-¡Oh! Ya veo – desaparece sutilmente la sonrisa de sus labios -. Voy a mirar la habitación.

-Muchas gracias Midori-chan – grito con entusiasmo, sonriéndole.

-¡Shhhh! ¡Estás en un hospital! – me recuerda volviendo a su alegre semblante.

-¡Oups! Lo olvidé – me hago el inocente.

-Midori-san ¿está Sasuke despierto? – interviene la pelirosada muy nerviosa.

-Habitación 229, y sí, está despierto desde apenas unos minutos – nos comunica, intentando que no notemos que no le hace gracia tenerlo en su hospital.

Guiados por el instinto y los conocimientos sobre el hospital de Sakura, alguna ventaja tiene que tener haber pasado tanto tiempo aprendiendo a ser una medic-ninja, y casi matándose con los estrictos entrenamientos de la vieja. Nos montamos en el ascensor y pulsamos el botón que tiene el número 2 grabado en él.

-¡Qué bien que haya despertado! ¿verdad Naruto? ¡al fin verás a tu mejor amigo! – me anima al ver mi poco habitual cara de preocupación.

-Si...

-¿Pero no estabas tan pesado con traerle de vuelta? – pregunta Sai sin mirarme.

-Ya...

-¡Después de tanto tiempo! – exclama con entusiasmo -, ¡por fin el equipo 7 al completo!

-¿Y yo qué pinto ahora aquí? – ladea la cabeza el moreno.

-Bueno, cuantos más mejor, pienso yo – se pone pensativa la muchacha.

Salimos del ascensor, que parece que haya tardado una eternidad en subir dos míseras plantas, aunque tampoco se puede esperar de un ascensor de un hospital, si fuera de un hotel Hilton, de esos tan caros y que están en todos los países, o de una gran edificio de oficinas, o de la casa de alguien muy rico...¿Se nota mucho que estoy nervioso? ¡Qué va! ¿no? ¡Arg! ¡Ya puedo ver la habitación 229!

Ahora es cuando a mí me va a dar un ataque nerviosos, o un ataque al corazón, ¡Kami-sama! ¡creo qué me va a dar un ataque al corazón!, ya estamos en frente de su habitación, ¡me va a dar un ataque al corazón! ¿cómo le miro a los ojos después de ese sueño? ¿con qué tono le hablo? ¿de qué manera le hablo? ¿En plan " me has decepcionado? O ¿en plan " ¡Bienvenido a casa Sasuke!", ¡Me voy a volver loco!

Trago saliva, subo la vista, me aseguro de que es la puerta, respiro hondo, para que no se me olvide hacerlo, no es broma, hay veces que, cuando estoy muy nervioso, se me olvida respirar y casi me muero. Sai y Sakura están a la espera, plantados delante de la puerta, detrás de mí, esperando a que haga los honores y abra yo la puerta, ¿por qué tengo que abrirla yo?¿Por qué no Sakura? Ella le quería ¿no? ¿Por qué no Sai? Así podría meterse con él, ¡Me tiemblan las manos! ¡Me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad! ¿¡Cómo le miro a la cara!? ¿Qué le digo cuándo lo vea?


	5. El baka de siempre

La mano no deja de temblarme, peor intento que no se note demasiado, mis piernas flaquean, ya rozo el pomo con las yemas de los dedos que, por cierto, está frío. Vuelvo a tragar saliva, tomo el pomo entre mis manos, respiro hondo, me repito una y mil veces que no me va a morder y que por encima de todo ¡No me gusta!, lo cojo con fuerza y empiezo a girarle, muy despacio, temiendo el momento en el que acabe de girarlo, deseando con fuerza que jamás llegue el momento, me va dar un infarto fijo, y...

-¡Mira qué eres torpe! – exclama el moreno Anbu, haciendo que suelte el pomo de la puerta y me gire.

-¿Cómo? – le levanto una ceja.

-¿Quieres acabar ya de girar el maldito pomo? – me mira con su típica indiferencia.

-¿Qué interés tienes en qué abra la puerta? – le interrogo.

- ¡La puerta no muerde!¡Acaba ya qué me puede la curiosidad! – me vuelve a fulminar con la mirada -, cada día eres más crío, ¡ábrela ya!

-¿Y si no la abro? – bloqueo la puerta con mi cuerpo.

-¡Venga Naruto! – me sonríe y se retira el pelo de la cara, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja -, yo también quiero entrar – me comenta en un tono muy dulce.

-Me niego – grito alzándole el puño a Sai.

-¿Por qué? – se sorprende la de ojos verdes -¡déjanos entrar, Naruto! – dice con suavidad

-¡No hasta qué el engendro ese me pida perdón! – exijo girando la cara y cruzándome de brazos.

-Sai, pídele perdón.

-Ni muerto – contesta evitando mirarla.

-Pues la puerta no se abre – continúo con mi mueca.

-Sai...por favor, quiero ver como está Sasuke-kun – le pone ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Mmm...- se pone pensativo, poniéndose una mano en el mentón –déjame pensar...

-¿Si? – se esperanza la pelirosada.

Una enfermera se deja ver por el pasillo, y se pone el dedo en los labios, indicándonos que quiere que nos callemos y señalando el cartel que pone silencio por favor, recuerde que está en un hospital ´, y después vuelve a desaparecer. Esa chica me recuerda un poco a alguien, es de pelo así como oscuro y de ojos también oscuros... ¡No, no estoy pensando en él!¡Ha sido otro flash de mi mente! Estoy pensando en... ¡Ten-Ten! ¡Qué es una gran amiga mía!¡Y es de pelo castaño, como la chica! ¡Y de ojos oscuros también!

-¿Y? – vuelve a preguntar la muchacha, cuando la enfermera se ha marchado.

-¿Recuerdas lo qué he dicho algo? – dice dudoso.

-Si...

-Pues como te he dicho: No, ni muerto, y que yo sepa aún estoy vivo -

-Por poco tiempo – se empieza a remangar Sakura.

-¡Eso!¡Dale Sakura-chan! ¡Dale fuerte Sakurita! – la animo dando saltos.

-¿Quién ha dicho qué le vaya a pegar a él? – resplandece la malicia en sus ojos

-¿Yo qué he hecho? -pongo cara de ángel.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien...

-¿Y Sai? ¿Por qué sólo yo? – me quejo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho qué solo tu vallas a sufrir? – añade al ver la mirada prepotente de Sai.

Sakura empieza a aproximarse a mí, mi corazón se pone a mil, no veo ninguna vía de escape segura, estoy atrapado, entre la puerta y Sakura. Fijo que me mata ¡Con lo joven qué soy! ¡No merezco morir!. Sus ojos relucen de maldad, y sus nudillos crujen haciendo unos cracks´ muy curiosos, que me hacen tener escalofríos, y me ponen los pelos de punta. A esto me refería con lo de que daba miedo, aunque los momentos en los que se enfada tanto son pocos... Valen por toda una vida de enfados masivos.

En el tiempo en el que se acerca, me voy cubriendo con los brazos hasta que me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy apoyado en nada, y sin razón aparente empiezo a caer hacia atrás, y solo alcanzo a ver a Shizume, que en un rápido movimiento se aparta para que no me la coma con patatas y a Sakura lanzándome su mano, para que la coja y no caiga, aunque no la llego a coger y... ¡PUM! Leche al canto.

Abro los ojos, veo un blanco techo y luego una cara de pelo oscuro, será...¡No! ¡No estaba pensando en eso! Estaba pensando en... Erm...¿por dónde iba? ¡Eso! Que sigo en el suelo, y que el suelo está frío, y que suelo en inglés se dice fluor, creo que era así, y que me duele el culo, ¿será por qué me acabo de caer? ¡Puede ser! Y... ¿en el suelo de dónde estoy? ¿cómo he llagado yo aquí? A ver, pensemos, estaba apoyado en una habitación y... ¿qué hace Shizume mirándome con tanta intensidad?

-¿Naruto? – me vuelve a llamar.

-Me llamo –contesto al fín, incorporándome, y casi comiéndome a la medic-ninja.

-¿Estás bien? – me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si... – digo sobándome el culo descaradamente.

-¡Menos mal! – exclama aliviada.

-¿Por qué he acabado en el suelo?¿cómo he llegado aquí? – la interrogo ladeando la cabeza

-Solo he abierto la puerta y a continuación te he visto en el suelo – me confiesa levantándose.

-¡Vaya! –grito sorprendido

-Bueno, es que estaba apoyado en ella...-comenta Sakura.

-Eso lo explicaría todo – asiente Shizume, ayudándome a levantarme.

-Cada día más y más torpe – musita Sai mientras me levanto, y Sakura le da un capón. –Bueno... – nos echa una ojeada -, os dejo solos.

-¡Oh! ¡No tienes por qué irte Shizume-sama! – dice muy educadamente la pelirosada.

-No, yo ya me iba – se va acercando a la puerta -, y tendréis mucho en que hablar – y nos echó una mirada.

Al sonar la puerta, que indicaba que Shizume se había ido, me pongo a pensar, en aquella mirada que me había lanzado, me parece que prendía decir algo así como dadle razones para que no se vuelva a ir ´, peor ¿quién sabe? Puede que sean imaginaciones mías, después de pensar en la remota posibilidad de que me guste Sasuke, ya no me extraño de las cosas tan disparatadas que llego a pensar .

Caigo en la cuenta, estoy en la habitación de Sasuke, me pongo rígido, le estoy dando la espalda a la cama, en la que él estará, ya no hay marcha atrás, ha vuelto y no le dejaré que se vuelva a ir. Esta vez no lo haré lentamente, lo que tenga que ser será, aunque este manco y sin ojos, no pienso acobardarme más de lo que ya lo estoy, ¡sólo es Sasuke! NO me va a comer, es más, apostaría a que ahora soy más fuerte y rápido que él.

Tomo aire y me giro sobre mis talones en una brusco y simple movimiento. Subo la vista y le veo, sentado, con las sábanas del hospital cubriéndole hasta la cintura, los brazos echados a los lados de su cuerpo, con la cabeza baja, y con el flequillo, ahora bastante largo, tapándole la cara. Bueno, al menos no está manco, y parece que Orochimaru no le he dejado muy mal, pero su orgullo...No creo que haya sobrevivido intacto.

Sakura también se gira, recordando donde estamos, su rostro parece que muestra alegría, aunque tiene el ceño fruncido, no me extrañaría que le guardara rencor, después de tanto tiempo, y encima no ha vuelto por su propia voluntad, como dijo el pervertido. Mi compañera de equipo, se acerca a él, con pasos decididos y se planta delante de él, que no mueve ni un mísero músculo.

-¿No piensas decir nada? – le pregunta de forma severa.

-No – pronuncia sin levantarla vista, y sin que sus labios apenas se muevan.

-¿Ni un "lo siento"? ¿Ni un "fui un estúpido no debí haberme ido"?¿Un "perdóname"? ¿un "nunca debía haberlo"? – se le comienza a quebrar la voz

-No – repite quieto.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – exclama dándole un tortazo, que retumba por toda la habitación.

Cuando aún resuena el sonido del tortazo, puedo ver la cara de Sasuke porque con la leche que le ha dado Sakura se le han retirado los cabellos que le ocultaban la cara. Tiene la mejilla roja, lo que destaca muchísimo en su pálida piel, y sus ojos...Que ahora se dirigen hacia la de ojos verdes, reflejan dolor y pena. La observa un instante y vuelve a bajar la mirada, ocultando la culpabilidad que se refleja en su rostro.

-¡Eres un egoísta!¡Un niñato! – le vuelve a gritar, con los ojos llorosos -, ¡Éramos tus amigos! ¡Ni siquiera pensaste en nosotros cuándo te fuiste! – sigue gritando como una energúmena.

Mientras Ella le sigue gritando, sacando toda la furia retenida en ella y dejando relucir sus llorosos ojos, se escuchan unos pasos por el pasillo, que acaban por llegar hasta la puerta, la que se abre enseñando a la enfermera de antes, que nos recuerda que estamos en un hospital, y que no debemos hacer ruido. Pedimos perdón y se va muy poco convencida.

-Espero que no armen mucho escándalo – murmura la enfermera antes de irse.

-Sai, por favor llévatela de aquí – le pido clavando mis azules ojos en él.

-Bueno – se resiente cogiendo a la chica del brazo y arrastrándola fuera -, vamos Sakura, que Sasuke es un idiota –aprovecha para insultarle.

-No, es un mierda – solloza Sakura acurrucándose en el hombro de Sai.

-Nunca mejor dicho – musita el Anbu saliendo con la muchacha.

Nadie dice nada, y mi corazón cada vez late más deprisa, parece que quiere salirse de mi pecho y empezar a bailar un claque mientras me desangro, que grotesco me ha quedado eso ¿no se notará qué estoy nervioso?. Reina el silencio sepulcral, con su corona y todo, y su capa y su cetro lleno de joyas mientras sus campesino se mueren de hambre...¿De qué estoy hablando ahora? ¡Arg! ¡No se qué hacer! ¡No se qué decir! ¡Tierra trágame, por favor!

-Puedes irte si quieres –alza su voz el moreno, tocándose la mejilla -, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.

Me quedo pensativo, mirando a la nada, es decir, a la blanca pared de la habitación. En ese sentido el baka tiene razón, no tengo porqué quedarme, nos ha traicionado, yo no tenía porqué buscarlo, bueno pro la promesa que le hice a Sakura, pero ahora que ya ha está aquí, ya no tengo ninguna obligación con él, ¿por qué sigo aquí? No lo merece, después de lo que nos hizo pasar.

Dirijo la cara, para despedirme de él y marcharme pero, le veo hay, tan derrotado y solo, con cara de estar esperando a su ejecución, puede que sí lo sienta, a lo mejor se arrepiente de lo que hizo, pero piensa que aún así nadie le perdonará. En cualquier caso, yo no soy como el resto de la gente, como me suelen decir, pero en modo insulto porque soy muy rato, pero bueno, ya que está aquí, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de seduci...¡Volver a hacernos amigos! ¡Arg! ¡Sólo eso!

-No voy a irme –digo suspirando evitando su mirada.

-¿Por qué? – intenta no sonar sorprendido -, todos me han dejado, pero yo me lo he buscado, por ser un estúpido, un egoísta y un niñato – pronuncia con desprecio hacia sí mismo.

-Idiota, yo no soy como tú – puntualizo mirándole desde arriba.

-Por eso, lárgate, ya sabes que no me queda mucho de vida, desventajas de ser un traidor – se auto-compadece.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no soy como tú – le repito una vez más -, yo no dejo a mis amigos – le sonrío.

-Sigues siendo tan dobe como siempre – resopla girando la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa.

-Y tu eres igual de creído y lin...- me tapo la boca a tiempo.

-¿Lin? – pregunta.

-¿Lin? ¿Quién ha dicho lin? – río con nerviosismo -, me refería a ligero, que sigues estando como un maldito palillo.

-¡Ah! – exclama mirándome, con sus oscuros ojos -, estás muy alto – susurra observándome.

-¿Qué has dicho? – quiero saber, no me he llegado a enterar.

-Nada –aparta la vista de mí.

Le miro extrañado ¿qué será lo qué habrá dicho?, fuera lo que fuese, seguro que era un insulto, por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, sigue siendo igual, sigue siendo el baka de siempre, aún es tan creído y ególatra como lo era antes. Debe de haberle dolido mucho el tortazo de Sakura, porque tiene la mejilla sonrojada, a veces es un poco bestia.

-Bueno, ahora sí que me voy, que como dobe que eres tendrás que descansar – me despido yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Usuratonkachi! – escucho al salir.

Echo andar por los pasillos del hospital, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Salgo del hospital, me detengo, estoy sonriendo, ¿Por qué estoy sonriendo? Suelo sonreír mucho, pero no con tanta sinceridad, y me siento realmente feliz ¿por qué? Sólo he visto al baka de Sasuke, sólo eso, ¿por qué demonios estoy tan feliz? A mi no me gusta Sasuke ni nada ¿no?


	6. Shikamaru y Rogelio con su tortuga

¡Ah!¿Qué acabado decir? ¿Cómo puedo haber pensado qué quizás me guste el baka? ¡Maldita sea! Me voy a acabar volviendo completamente loco ¡Y encima no hago más qué repetirme! ¡Me rallo yo solito! ¡Sin la ayuda de nadie! Me basto y me sobro para emparanoyarme ¿Qué me pasa ahora?¿Qué me ocurre?¿Por qué he pensado en Sasuke de otra manera...? ¿Por qué no dejo de sonreír? ¿Porqué me alegra de una manera tan exagerada volver a verle?

Antes lo tenía clarísimo, tanto como que la oba-chan es una alcohólica, ¿porqué he empezado ahora a dudar? Si me iban a gustar los tíos, podría haber sido así desde el principio de mi vida, así ahora no estaría tan nervioso y confuso... ¡Arg! ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Qué acabo de pensar? ¡He insinuado qué me gustan los hombre! ¡No, no, no! ¡Otro desliz! Nunca me gustarán los hombre, y jamás lo harán. ¡Mujeres! ¡Género femenino! Soy como el pervertido del Ero-senin ¡Me gustan las mujeres! Siempre me han gustado, todas mis novias eran noviAs. Entonces...¿Por qué estoy tan confuso? ¿Por qué ya no se ni lo que pienso? ¿Por qué mi cerebro se contradice a sí mismo? ¿Por qué ya no se lo que siento? ¡Necesito consejo!

Mientras deseo mi muerte y que la tierra me trague, ambas al mismo tiempo, y mis neuronas se ponen correr como unas histéricas de un lado al otro, pelándose con las otras neuronas que no piensan lo que las primeras, voy camino a mi casa saltando de edificio en edificio.

Llego a mis destino, la ventana de mi dulce hogar, que siempre me acoge con los brazos abiertos. No entro por la puerta, como la gente normal, en este momento sería en el que Sai haría la agradable bromita de "eres anormal", además se me ha olvidado coger las llaves, me meto en casa por la ventana, la cual se ha llevado todo el día abierta.

Nunca me han robado, pero un día entraron en mi casa, lo revolvieron todo y se fueron. Se ve que los ladrones aprendieron ala lección, la lección de que en casa de Uzumaki Naruto no hay nada de valor. Por esa razón, no me importa dejar la casa abierta, o las ventanas abiertas de par en par, porque los ladrones a me conocen, saben quien soy, y saben que no encontrarán nada que no sea kunais o shurinkens. Lo único que me fastidió un poco, fue tener que volver a ordenarlo, pero como mi casa siempre está desordenada... Se me entiende ¿no?

Cuando estoy dentro de mi apartamento, miro a mi alrededor, aún pensando en lo confuso que me siento, y las ganas que tengo de desaparecer de este mundo, no muriendo, desvaneciéndome como la niebla. Concentro la vista en la pared de enfrente, blanca como la cal, y tiene una foto bien grande colgada y enmarcada, en ella sale toda mi pandilla, sonriendo, en uno de esos días de excursión por el bosque. Me acerco a el muro sonriendo...Y me empiezo a dar chocazos contra el muro, lo que seguro que queda un poco cómico.

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto a mí mismo, sin dejar de golpearme con la pared -¿por qué me tiene qué pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué ahora?

Sigo dándome con la pared, con las ideas cada vez mas confusas, desesperado ya de no saber las respuestas de mi propia mente. La pared comienza a temblar, y el cuadro empieza a casi caerse, y llaman a la puerta. Seguramente mis amables vecinos, nótese el sarcasmo, que vendrán a quejarse de los ruidos.

Me separo de la pared y pongo el cuadro bien, que estaba ladeado, y me voy acercando a la puerta, mientras me voy sobando donde me he golpeado, en la frente, y voy diciendo muchos Ay ´, cuando voy pensando como mandar a mis vecinos a la mie... de la manera más educadamente posible, porque no me conviene que me tomen por un maleducado, entonces serían capaces de hacerme la vida imposible, y no es broma.

Abro la puerta, sin dejar de tocarme mi dentro de poco moratón, y no me encuentro a los vecinos, lo digo por que son ya viejos, y este es joven y no tiene el pelo blanco.

-Hola... – me saludo el de pelo moreno, levantando el brazo con pereza. -, ya se que es muy problemático.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Shika! – le saludo sorprendido -, ¿qué pasa?

-Quiero hablar contigo – responde rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Bueno, pasa – me aparto de la puerta y le dejo el camino para entrar.

-Preferiría dar un paseo si no es muy problemático –propone con pereza.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que hablar con la Hokage dentro de poco – me cuenta resignado.

-¿No deberías ir yendo para allá? – le propongo -, ya sabes como es la oba-chan..

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría hablarlo cuanto antes mejor.

-Em..un momento que coja mis llaves – me meto en casa- ¡espera ahí!.

-No me voy a mover, que eso indica hacer algo – me contesta sin mover si un músculo.

Salgo corriendo y me pongo a buscarlas, tardo unos cinco minutos, y al encontrarlas, sin venir a cuento, se vuelve a cruzar en mi mente la imagen de Sasuke con la mejilla sonrojada por el golpe, ¿A qué viene esa imagen? ¿Por qué viene ahora a mi mente? ¿Qué tiene qué ver esta situación? ¿A quién le puedo pedir qué resuelva mis dudas?

-Ya – digo cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-¡Naruto-sama! –oigo a alguien llamarme.

Me giro, y veo a esa persona vieja y de pelo blanquecino, corriendo hacia mí, si a eso se le puede llamar correr, porque una toruga que va a su lado, sin bromas, es su mascota, a veces los veo haciendo competiciones de velocidad por el pasillo con ella, más deprisa que él, normalmente ella gana las carreras, todos los vecinos creen que la tortuga tiene mucho talento, y que debería apuntarla a carreras de tortugas, pero él no se quiere separar de ella, dice que le tiene mucho cariño.

-¿Qué quiere usted Rogelio-sama? – intento decir sin ir corriendo hacia él y estamparle la tortuga encima.

-Quiero hablar con usted – reclama – acelerando un poco el paso, un milagro para él.

-Pues hable usted – le sonrío hipócritamente -, tengo un poquito de prisa.

-Solo será un segundo – me asegura.

-Dígame – intento mantener la sonrisa.

-He escuchado unos ruidos - me comenta -, ya sabes que en este vecindario no queremos ruidos...

-Ya lo se Rogelio-sama, intentaré no hacer más ruido – le aseguro poniendo cara angelical.

-Eso espero yo también, somos ya muchos de nosotros viejos... – comienza a contarme su vida.

-¡Lo sé!

-Y dormimos muchos todos, porqué la edad...

-¡Qué tío más pelma! – le susurro a Shikamaru con discreción.

-Ya hemos vivido mucho...

-Bueno Shikamaru teníamos prisa ¿no? – le doy un leve codazo

-Si...

-¡Ay! Cuando yo tenía tu edad...Siempre iba corriendo, como tú...

-Tsunade-sama me va a matar – me recuerda con desgana.

-Siempre iba de un lado a otro persiguiendo jovencitas – empieza a reírse, lo que hace que casi se le caiga la dentadura postiza.

-Erm... – retengo una mueca de asco- Bueno...nos vamos ¡Otro día hablaremos! – le digo huyendo con Shika, al que he cogido del brazo.

Ya fuera de mi edificio, y después de una pequeña carrera, para no tener que volver a soportar las cientos de razones porque no puedo hacer ruido, y la historia, versión extendida, del señor Rogelio en sus viejos tiempos... Aunque ahora que lo pienso...la carrera sobraba, hemos gastado la energía para nada, con andar bastaba...Aunque la tortuga nos echaba miradas asesinas...

-Que tío más pesado – exclamo moviendo enérgicamente los brazos - ¿qué estabas contando?

-Pues veras... ¿qué eran esos golpes que decía el hombre de antes? – salta de repente.

-Esto... – intento cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué querías contarme?

-No seas problemático, ¿qué eran? – pregunta con mucha pereza.

-Era..yo dándome golpes con la pared – confieso con normalidad.

-¿Por qué lo hacías?

-Larga historia – suspiro volviendo a recordar la imagen que me vino antes -, pero cuéntame, que dentro de poco se hará tarde, y hoy estoy cansado.

-Que raro, normalmente estarías hiperactivo –observa ladeando la cabeza.

-Ya..., para resumir, he tenido tantas emociones como para un día.

-Emociones... – se pone a pensar.

-¿Hablamos de lo tuyo? – cambio de tema, antes de que se ponga a analizar la situación y descubra algo.

-Bueno... es que, como sabrás estoy con Temari – asegura con desgana.

-Si, y también se que tienes a Ino de amante – asiento.

-¡Vaya! – exclama sin apenas alzar la voz -, veo que estás enterado de todo.

-Ino es una gran cotilla –le recuerdo levantándole una ceja -, y ella me cuenta todo lo que pasa en el grupo.

-¿Incluso lo que tiene que ver con ella? – pregunta mientras me indica que le siga.

-Incluso los cotilleos que tienen que ver con ella –asiento caminando hacia el edificio de la Hokage, que es donde me indicó.

-Interesante...bueno, ¿por qué estaba hoy tan distante conmigo? – me pregunta.

-Tu eres el superdotado, échale imaginación y adivínalo – le provoco mirándole con picardía.

-En estrategia haría lo que fuese, pero de mujeres no entiendo – se resiente suspirando -. Son problemáticas, y mucho.

-La verdad es que si...

Mientras escucho a Shikamaru susurrando cosas de las mujeres son muy problemáticas ´ con palabras distintas, una y otra y otra y otra vez... Yo me pongo a pensar, me meto en mi mundo y mente empieza a divagar con la idea de que las mujeres son problemáticas mucho y jamás las entenderé. Si me gustase Sasuke, en el hipotético caso, e imposible, sería más sencillo, porque los dos somos los hombres, y supuestamente nos entenderíamos ¿no?, eso sería en el extraño e improbable caso de que pasase.

-Y...lo que iba comentando – despierto de mis paranoias.

-Si, cuéntame, que dentro de poco se hará de noche...

-Solo será un rato más – me asegura sabiendo lo que iba a decir -, lo que te dije antes ¿por qué estás tan distante conmigo? ¿qué he hecho?

-A ver...te daré una pista...estás con Temari ¿no es así? –le interrogo.

-Sabes que sí ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas tan problemáticas?

-Y Ino es tu amante – completo.

-E Ino – me corrige con tono inteligente pero perezoso -, y eso también lo sabes, ¡qué problemático eres!

-Problemático no, emparanoyante si – le corrijo yo a él -, a ver, imagínate que Temari te tuviera de amante.

-Soy su novio –me recuerda, sin darse cuenta de lo que pretendo.

-No seas torpe, haber imagínatelo por un momento ¿vale? – le pido. El asiente y continúo -¿cómo te sentirías?

-Ya veo por donde va esto ¿cómo sabes tanto de mujeres? – me pregunta sorprendido.

-He tenido millones y millones, algo tendré que haber aprendido – sonrío con orgullos.

-Quieras o no...-susurra.

-¿Qué has dicho? – le miro amenazante, casi volviéndose rojos mis orbes.

-Nada que ya estamos aquí – señala el edificio-, y que me voy antes de que la Hokage me mate.

-¡Suerte! – le animo dando un gran salto.

-Adiós chico problemático y/o emparanoyante – se despide dándose la vuelta.

Cuando ya me he despedido me giro y voy de vuelta a mi casa, con mi típica expresión alegre pintada en la cara. Esta vez no es por Sasuke, es porque me he entretenido con Shikamaru, el vago más grande de Konoha, y está comprobado.

Pues como os habréis enterado, Shikamaru está saliendo con Temari y tiene a Ino de amante, unos tanta suerte y otros tan poca, un ejemplo, yo mismo, que ya nos eni lo que soy ¿qué tendrá él para tener no a uno sino dos? Como iba contando, todo empezó hace cosa de un año, en el cual Temari le dijo a Shikamaru que le gustaba y empezaron a salir juntos.

Los problemas llegaron cuando ella volvió a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, unos meses más tarde. Aquel momento lo aprovechó Ino para decirle lo que sentía, lo cual le costó bastante, cinco intentos creo recordar. A ella le parecía injusto que ella llevase mucho más tiempo queriendo a Shika que ella y que ella se lo hubiese llevado. Y resultó que a Shikamaru también la quería a ella, desde hacía tiempo, pero le da pereza cortar con Temari, y por eso Ino últimamente está tan distante, porque no quiere ser "la otra", la querida e infinitos sinónimos, y pretende que elija ella o la rubia. Bueno en realidad... las dos son rubias pero una tiene coleta...¡Ah! ¡Las dos tiene coleta! La ninja...¡Arg! ¡LO qué sea! Se entiende ¿no? ¡Pues no me amargo más!

Bueno... Yo me voy a mi casita me hago un ramen instantáneo, me doy un ratito más con la pared de mi habitación, cuando casi esté inconsciente, paro y me pongo a ver la tele, cualquier programa que sirva para atontarme un rato, me voy a la cama cuando ay esté bien entrada la noche y esta vez NO soñaré con Sasuke ni pensaré en él, solo recordarlo me pone los pelos de punta...

Hablando de Sasuke... No pensemos mal que ya les estoy viendo venir, ¡NO pienso en él! ¡No estoy pensando en lo guapo que estaba esta tarde! ¡Ni en lo moreno qué tiene el pelo! ¡Ni en qué sigue siendo tan sensual como antes...! ¿Qué estaba yo contando? ¡Ah, si! Que espero que no sean muy crueles con él, sobre todo los del consejo, que influyen mucho en las decisiones y ojalá no le pongan una pena muy grande, como que lo maten...¡Seguro qué no lo matan! Después de tanto tiempo buscándolo no será tan cruel la vieja como para matarle después de todo lo que tuve que sufrir... ¿Cuál será su castigo por la traición?


	7. El sueño

Aunque la vieja sea muy dura no creo que lo sea tanto con él... Supongo que su popularidad ayudará a que no le cuelguen, aunque desde que se fue... Su popularidad ha bajado bastante, con eso de que es un traidor y tal, pero aún así, según le oí decir a las enfermeras, le han mandado un montón de bombones y ramos de flores, y yo recaí en ellas cuando entré en su habitación, por ya se sabe que motivo...

¿Y si la opinión de ellas no es suficiente? Las adolescentes salidas solo son una parte de la población de Konoha, también están los ancianos, que están totalmente en su contra, y que no dejan de repetir que eso en su época no pasaba; Las madres, que no quieren criminales en su pacífica cuidad, y que se quejan de que "Nunca piensan en los niños" ; Las adolescentes, ya nombradas antes, a las que les parece muy mono; Las solteras, que no les importaría tener un hijo suyo, sin importarle lo que haya echo; Los ninjas, que piensan que lo que ha hecho es muy grabe; Y por último, los Anbu, incluyendo a Sai que piensan "después de haberlo tenido en la lista de vivo o muerto( preferiblemente muerto)´... Ya que está aquí acabemos con él, y al siguiente de la lista".

Como se ve, las opiniones son muchas y variadas, unas buenas y otras malas, optimistas y pesimistas, tantos comentarios como personas hay viviendo en esta aldea. Y yo... ¿cuál es mi opinión? No me he puesto a pensar todavía sobre lo que pienso, es cierto que no debió abandonarnos, que eso se llama alta traición, con todas y cada una de sus letras, y eso se castiga normalmente con la horca. Es el peor crimen en la Aldea de la Hoja, por encima del asesinato.

Sé que si hubiese sido otra persona, cualquier otro criminal sin nombre, habría votado porque le ahorcasen, porque acabasen con su miserable vida, pero esta vez no puedo, soy incapaz de pensar objetivamente. Fue mi mejor amigo, es mi amigo, vivimos mucho juntos, aprendimos mucho en el mismo equipo, y por mucho que haya pasado el tiempo, pienso que merece otra oportunidad, por mucho mal que haya hecho.

La opinión pública creo que piensa lo contrario, para ellos es simplemente otro traidor, otra persona insignificante que debe morir, para no destruir la paz de Konoha. Espero que al menos cuente lo que hizo su apellido por Konoha, espero que su apellido cuente en algo, y todo lo que los Uchichas hicieron por la Aldea de la Hoja, como proteger sus calles durante generaciones, hasta que pasó aquello.

Llego a mi casa, me quito las sandalias camino escasos metros y me echo encima de la cama. Creo que mi cabeza va a estallar, echa humo, pensar tanto me agota, normalmente hago las cosas según impulsos, según lo que me dice el corazón, últimamente pienso demasiado y eso me agota.

-Recuerda, Naruto – me digo a mí mismo -, pensar es malo en altas cantidades, hazlo con moderación.

Cuando consigo vencer a la pereza, tras una ardua pelea, me levanto me quito la ropa, y pongo la bandana con cuidado en la mesilla de noche, y me pongo a dormir en boxers, ya es mucho que me haya levantado, encima ponerme el pijama... Es mucho esfuerzo, demasiado lo que ya he hecho.

Me acurruco entre las sabanas de algodón y me agarro a la almohada, y pongo la cabecita en ella, dejándola reposar, he abusado de ella hoy. Cierro los ojos y sigo dándole vueltas a lo mismo mientras me voy quedando dormido.

Siento calor en la cara, un suave aire que hace mi ropa ondee al aire. Muevo mi mano, no son sábanas lo que toco, es áspero y pequeño, son como granos de algo. El viento se vuelve más violento, los granos se me meten en los ojos, me siento y me cubro los ojos con los brazos. Y espero.

Y cesa, aparto los brazos de mi cara, y empiezo a abrir los ojos, mirando todo aquello que me rodea, que es arena amarillenta y más arena. Me rodean dunas por todo los sentidos, no hay nada más, en el horizonte se ve más arena, nadie más. Giro mi cabeza de nuevo, asegurándome de donde estoy. ¿Qué hago en medio de un desierto?¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Dónde estaba antes? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me froto los ojos y me revuelvo el pelo, intentando recordar donde he ido a parar y como, intentando recordar quien soy, y que hice, porque estoy vestido así y porque llevo coleta. Golpeo mi cabeza con los nudillos. Mi mente está en blanco, no hay nada, ningún recuerdo, ninguna cara en mi memoria, ningún acto. Sigo golpeándome, la cabeza hasta que caigo de espaldas y dándole la cara al sol. No se nada, solo las palabras con las que hablo, ¿cómo he llegado a esto?

Oigo algo caer, y de nuevo, y otra vez y una respiración agitada que se agita cada vez más y cada vez es más rápida. Es una persona, que parece huir de algo a lo que teme, o eso me parece a mí. Me vuelvo a incorporar, y miro hacia atrás, solo le veo como una sombra hasta que pasa por mi lado y se va alejando. Se mueve muy deprisa. Echo a correr detrás de el, lo más rápido que puedo.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto corriendo como puedo detrás de él.

No me responde. Sigo corriendo. Algo pasa por delante de mí, en un suspiro, como un fantasma, a lo que no presto atención. Mi respiración se vuelve un poco más irregular ,

fuerzo mis piernas, para correr al máximo de mi capacidad, haciéndome daño, para acercarme un poco más, pero cada vez corre más y más rápido, alejándose de mí en segundos, a pasos agigantados.

-¿Quién eres? – le repito la pregunta -, ¿qué es este sitio?, ¿cómo he llegado aquí? – le pregunto a la borrosa figura, que cada vez va más veloz.

Una tormenta de arena se desata a mi espalda, levantando mucha arena, se empieza a acercar a mí, pero mis piernas se niegan a correr más deprisa, miro hacia delante, la persona ya está fuera de mi alcance, se convierte en una sombra en la lejanía y el huracán acaba por darme alcance y quedo atrapado en el torbellino de aire y arena, en el que quedo girando, y mis extremidades empiezan a quejarse, la presión que ejerce el huracán sobre mi cuerpo es demasiada, mis músculos se desgarran y...

Despierto sobresaltado, sudando a chorros y respirando demasiado, casi hiperventilándome, me toco los brazos y las piernas, comprobando que no han sido desgarrados de mi cuerpo. Me toco el pecho, mi corazón va tan deprisa que parece que se quiera salir de mi pecho, y hasta me duele cada latido de lo acelerado que están.

Me vuelvo a tumbar, con una mano aún en el pecho y otra en la frente, intentando que mis latidos se desaceleren un poco, ya duele demasiado y me cuesta respirar con el dolor. Al rato se va calmando poco a poco, me siento bastante mal, débil, como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima.

El teléfono suena al rato de estar ya tranquilizado. Está en la mesilla de noche y lo cojo con torpeza, mis manos tiemblan, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

-¿Si? – mi voz suena temblorosa.

-¡Naruto! – oigo una familiar voz -. ¡Tío! ¿Dónde te has metido?

-¿Ino? – pregunto aún temeroso.

-¿Quién sino? ¡Me has asustado! – exclama preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? – repite un poco alterada-. ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?

-¿Tiempo? – pregunto sin dejar de tiritar -, solo he estado durmiendo esta noche.

-¡No me mientas!, hemos estado buscándote tres días – me cuenta estresada.

-¿Tres días? – me sorprendo pegando un grito.

-Si señor, ¡Tres días! Nada más ni menos – confirma Ino.

-Tres días- repito en un susurro pensativo.

- Te he estado llamando al fijo, buscándote en el Ichiraku – empieza a enumerar-. ¡Incluso he ido a llamarte a tu casa!

-¡Venga ya! – chillo incrédulo -. Para mí ha pasado una noche, y no he escuchado nada.

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Estás bien, Naruto? – me pregunta preocupada.

-Si, si, seguramente estaba cansado – miento muy bien.

-Ya, claro, luego me cuentas – me asegura muy convencida.

-Mal pensada.. – la prevengo.

-Bueno – me interrumpe -, que aparte de eso tenía, que tengo que hablar contig...

-Inserte otros 25 céntimos para seguir hablando o le queda un minuto – le informa el teléfono.

-¡Maldición! – exclama fastidiada.

-¡Pobre! – digo riéndome a carcajadas.

-¡No me seas cruel! –reclama con fastidio -, nos vemos en el Ichiraku ramen, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Invitas tú? – pregunto con mi característica inocencia.

-¡Vale! ¡Dentro de una hora allí! ¿vale? – dice rápidamente -. Y de paso comes algo que son tres días...

-¡Vale! – digo entusiasta.

-Nos vemos all...-se corta la comunicación.

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo vuelvo a dejar en su sitio, me llevo las manos a la cabeza, rememorando el sueño, ¿quién era aquella persona? ¿sabía que vendría el tornado y por eso huía? ¿qué era aquel sitio?¿por qué estaba allí? ¿porqué solo estábamos él y yo?. Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas. El estrés es malo para mí.

Me levanto y... a la ducha, la necesito, aún está temblando mi cuerpo entero. Ha sido el sueño más raro que he tenido en toda mi vida, según me dijeron, los sueños son mensajes del subconsciente o como se diga. ¿Qué mensaje quería mandarme mi cerebro? ¿Qué significaba mi sueño? Supongo que se lo contaré a Ino, ella sabe muchísimo sobre las mentes humanas, con sus justus se mete en ellas, algo tendrá que saber, vamos digo yo.

El agua me calma, y me aclara un poco las ideas, no me da respuestas, pero hace que las ideas se ordenen un poco y al menos así no me volveré loco, o al menos no tanto. Entre el regreso de Sasuke, mis dudas sobre mi mismo y este sueño... Todo esto acabará acabando conmigo, primero me volverá loco y luego...no sé, no soy psicólogo, peor cosas más raras he visto en este mundo, y todavía más en Konoha.

Me visto y me pongo mi coleta, sino el pelo me molestará, y encima es largo, lo digo pro experiencia, en las misiones... Salgo de casa con poca energía, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos caídos, por mucho que haya estado durmiendo 3 días, para mí es como si hubiesen sido cinco minutos, estoy agotado.

Decaído, los vecinos me miran extrañados por las mirillas de las puertas. Cotillas. Me marcho de mi edificio, con el mismo entusiasmo que antes, nulo. Voy caminando, observando a la gente que me rodea, que no se fijan en mi mera presencia. En aquel sueño me sentaba solo, nadie estaba a mi al rededor, solo la arena y mas arena. No recordaba nada de mí, quien era y que había pasado, ni mi pasado ni mi presente, nada, solo sabía la soledad y la confusión ¿qué pretende decirme mi cerebro?¿quién era esa persona?

-¡Na...Naruto-kun! – me llama una voz con timidez.

-¡Ah! Hola Hinata – la saludo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Do...dónde estuviste...? – pregunta muy cortada -. Todo estábamos muy preocupados...

-Siento haberos tenido preocupados – intento sonreír -, estuve durmiendo.

-¿To...todo este tiempo? – se sorprende.

-Ajá, ya se que es raro – me rasco la cabeza inocentemente -. Estaba cansado – vuelvo a mentir.

-¡Hinata! – la llama Neji unos metros más adelante.

-Neji-kun me llama – se disculpa.

-¡No pasa nada! – exclamo con alegría -, vete con él y pasáoslo bien...

-¿Dónde te metiste? – me pregunta Neji, que acaba de venir, dándome un capón.

-Estuvo...durmiendo...-contesta por mí Hinata, agarrandose a Neji.

-¿Durmiendo? – levanta una ceja -. Ya, seguro – me dice incrédulo.

-¿Dudas de mi palabra Hyuga? – me hago el ofendido.

-Si, ya me lo contarás – me asegura cogiendo de la cintura a su prima -, que tenemos que irnos.

-A...Adiós Na...Naruto-kun- se despide Hinata.

-Ya nos veremos – me fulmina con la mirada Neji.

Después de este agradable y poco tenso encuentro, sigo caminando con la vista clavada en el suelo, observando lo que hay en el y pensando en todas las cosas que me mantienen inquieto, entre ellas, Uchicha Sasuke, y su regreso, y su pena, y los sueños que tengo con él y la confusión que tengo encima, añadiendo el maldito sueño y las centenares de cosas que giran alrededor de mi cabeza, como si fueran satélites.

-¡Naruto! – me llama alguien jadeando.

-¿Chouji? – le reconozco -. ¿Qué haces tu corriendo?

-ES algo urgente, me ha dicho Ino que vayas YA – subraya la palabra YA.

-No, si ya voy...

-Date prisa, me ha dicho que es urgente – dice agotado de tanto correr.

-¡Me voy! – exclama abriendo una bolsa de patatas -. ¡Necesito energías!

-Pero... ¿Qué sucede? – le retengo.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Es verdad! ¡Has estado desaparecido! – recuerda devorando su bolsa.

-Parece que todo el mundo se ha acordado de mí – me emociono.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Durmiendo – contesto de nuevo.

-¿Durmiendo?

-Durmiendo – afirmo de nuevo

-¡Increíble! ¡Tres días brumniendo! – comenta comiendo. Traducción: durmiendo.

-Ya ves...¿Qué sucede? – salto, literalmente, de repente.

-¡Un larga historia! – le entiendo a duras penas -, para acortar tiene que ver con la condena de Sasuke – concluye echando a correr -.¡Nos vemos!

¿Cómo? ¿Es cierto lo qué acabo de escuchar?¿He escuchado bien? La condena de Sasuke, en estos tres días ¿les ha dado tiempo? ¿Ya la han decidido?¡Si qué se han dado prisa! ¡Maldito sueño! Si no hubiese estado tres días durmiendo...Debería haber ido a visitarle más y haber dado un poco la lata para que le pusieran algo benévolo, debería haber hablado con la vieja ¿Cuál será su condena? ¡Tengo qué ir corriendo! Tengo que enterarme, a lo mejor ya es demasiado tarde, ¡Ojalá no los sea!¡Maldición!


	8. En el Ichiraku

Paso a paso, corazón a corazón, izquierda derecha, izquierda derecha, todos caemos, como soldados de juguetes...¡No quiero recordar esa canción ahora! ¡No ahora! ¡No quiero creer que eso ocurra con él! ¡No pasará! ¡Serán buenos! ¡Lo serán! ¡No quiero creerlo! No podría vivir con eso, no podría soportar que lo matasen, después de haber podido hablar con él, estar con él, después de tanto tiempo.

Sigo corriendo a más no poder, temiendo cada segundo, porque estoy más cerca del Ichiraku, nunca antes había temido llegar. Necesito que me lo diga, necesito saber que no le harán, quiero que me digan que todo saldrá bien, y que solo tendrá que hacer trabajos comunitarios, o como mucho un par de años de cárcel. ¡Por favor! ¡Qué sea distinto con él!

Ya lo veo a lo lejos, con sus carteles, que anuncian la oferta de la semana, y a la hija del jefe, que da la bienvenida a todo el mundo. ¡No quiero llegar! Quiero irme, desaparecer, desvanecerme con el viento y olvidarlo todo, olvidar el dolor, y disfrutar de mi tazón diario de ramen, sin preocupaciones, como antaño, que lo único que me preocupaba era llegar a tiempo a mis citas, no como ahora, que mis preocupaciones son que no maten a Sasuke, ese estúpido sueño, los anteriores sueños, de protagonista Sasuke y la confusión respecto a Sasuke.

¡Arg! ¿Por qué todo mis pensamientos/ problemas giran alrededor de la misma persona? ¡Es tan amargante siempre lo mismo! Siempre pensar en lo mismo 24 horas al día, dándole vueltas una y otra y otra vez...Y el sueño... Tengo que hablar con Ino, por lo del sueño, nunca había tenido un sueño tan raro, ¡Ni siquiera sabía quien era! Y eso al menos suelo saberlo, vamos digo yo que normalmente sé quien soy ¿no? Soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto, ¿no? ¡Arg! ¡Maldito sueño! ¡Ya no sé ni quien soy!

Ya llego, doy una par de paso mas y ya estoy en frente del Ichiraku, observó su interior, intentando divisar a mi rubia preferida, y no me refiero precisamente a Tsunade la vieja. Me adentro en la tienda, mirando a un lado y al otro. Ayane-san me sonríe y me señala la parte de atrás, donde hay mesas.

Allí veo a Ino pidiendo un bowl para mí y otra para ella, además de unas bebidas ¡Bonito detalle por su parte! Teniendo en cuenta que llevo tres días sin comer... Me da pena la pobre Yamanaka, hoy se va a gastar todo lo que ha ganado en estos últimos tres años como ninja. Mejor invito yo, para no arruinarla.

-¡Hola, Naruto! – me saluda alegremente -. Ya he pedido para ti.

-¡Ohayo! – la saludo sentándome -. Y gracias, estoy que me muero –exagero poniendo cara de zombi.

-¡Me imagino! Es raro dormir durante tres días... – comenta extrañada.

-Y seguidos, sin despertarme ni cinco minutos – añado mirando el bowl de ramen que se aproxima.

-¡Sin despertarte! – exclama alzando el puño -. No lo mires así, a los nuestros aún le falta un rato..

-Lo sé – me resigno intentando ignorar el ruido que hacen mis tripas -. ¡En qué mundo tan cruel me ha tocado vivir!

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué no te traen tu tazón de fideos? – pregunta riendo-. ¡Si, es muy cruel este mundo!

-Y porque los tazones son muy pequeños – me quejo observando como se acerca otro y pasa de largo.

-¿Pequeños? – señala uno, que es considerablemente grande.

-¡Eso he dicho! – afirmo con mucha seguridad - ¡Apenas has empezado a comerlos! ¡Y ya se han acabado!

-Bueno... pero es que tu comes muy deprisa – me recuerda.

-Eso...¡Es discutible! – declaro cruzándome de brazos.

Mientras seguimos discutiendo sobre cosas tan simples como que yo como muy deprisa, o la gente normal muy lento, llega la hija del dueño con dos refrescos con hielo, los cuales nos pone por delante, sin dejar de sonreír, a veces me recuerda a mí mismo, siempre está sonriente y alegre y me ha cogido cariño, cuando me ve triste se pone a intentar que me alegre y viceversa.

-¿Dónde has estado estos días, Naruto-san? – me pregunta un poco preocupada.

-Durmiendo – le doy un sorbo a mi refresco -. Lo sé, se lo que piensas.

-¿Ah sí? – se sorprende -. Dime que pienso entonces – me reta.

-¿Cómo puede haber estado alguien tan hiperactivo durmiendo tanto tiempo?

-En realidad no... – me confiesa.

La miro sorprendido, ella asiente, como intentando confirmar lo que acaba de decir, viendo que seguramente iba a preguntar algo como ¿en serio? ´. Escucho a un cuervo a lo lejos diciendo "baka, baka", no sé porque, pero me parece haber vivido esta situación antes, pero no se cuando, mi memoria cada día va a peor.

-Estaba pensando: pues sí que tendría sueño – se ríe inocentemente.

-Que raro, todo el mundo me dice lo que yo he dicho – digo pensativo - ¿Se me ha entendido?

-Sí, sí – afirma dándose la vuelta -. En seguida os traigo vuestros tazones.

-¡Vale! – exclamo con entusiasmo.

La chica se va, y nos quedamos en silencio, la rubia, yo y mi estómago hambriento que se queja sin cesar, pidiendo comida. Diez minutos después, como había prometido, aunque en realidad no ha dicho tiempo, solo ha dicho en seguida, y eso no es preciso... Bueno, el caso es que nos trae los bowls de ramen calentitos y recién hechos y se marcha tras dedicarnos una amplia sonrisa a ambos.

-¡Ramen! – exclamo cogiendo los palillos y empezando a devorarlo.

-¡Tan loco por el ramen como siempre! – comienza a comerlo ella, pero más despacio.

-Erm...¿Qué iba a decir yo? – paro de comer y me quedo mirando los fideos-. ¡Eso! ¡Sasuke! ¡Qué sucede con él! – salto de repente.

-El ramen te inspira ¿no? – dice antes de beber de su refresco.

-¿No tenías tanta prisa? ¡Pues dime ya que pasa! – reclamo antes de volver a comer.

-¡Cierto! A ver... ¿por dónde empiezo? – se plantea ladeando la cabeza.

-Por el principio – se me entiende mas o menos, al tiempo estoy comiendo

-Pues verás, como ya sabrás tienen que juzgar a Sasuke, por todo lo que ha hecho...

-¿Le han juzgado ya? –la corto impaciente.

-Aún no, puedes respirar, o en tu caso, tragar – me señala, que ya estoy con los mofletes hinchados, del ramen.

-Sigue -consigo decir.

-Pero la cosa pinta bastante mal, en estos días han valorado la opinión pública...

-¿Y? – la vuelvo a interrumpir ansioso por la respuesta.

-Si me dejaras acabar una frase en paz, quizás te enterarías de algo – me fulmina con la mirada.

-Perdona –me disculpo rascándome la cabeza con inocencia.

-Bueno, si hoy mas interrupciones – me echa una mirada asesina -, seguiré contando. Que eso, la opinión pública, a parte de las adolescentes y alguien así suelto, todos prefieren no tener que verle la cara nunca más.

-¿Tan mal ha ido? – intervengo temiendo por su vida.

-Según se ve, sí, y lo que decidirá realmente lo que pase con él, es lo que decidan los consejeros de Tsunade y ella misma – me mira con cara de preocupación.

-Tsunade supongo que se pondrá de mi parte ¿no? – la miro casi suplicando.

-Yo creo que al menos hará lo que pueda, pero ya sabrás que el consejo...

-Suele ser muy duro e intanguiguente –completo por ella resoplando.

-Intransigente – me corrige observando como acabo mi primer tazón.

-Eso... –pido por señas otro tazón -Y...¿por qué querías contármelo con tanta urgencia? – pregunto devorando mi segundo tazón.

-No sé, pensaba que tú deberías ser el primero en saberlo, además supongo que podrás hacer algo – comenta vagamente.

-¿Por qué debía ser el primero?

-No sé, los únicos que queríais que volviese, aparte de mi, por supuesto, pero no es lo mismo, no se puede comprar, erais tú y Sakura... – deja la frase para que la acabe.

-Y Sakura le ha dejado de lado... – recuerdo con una mueca de disgusto -. Soy lo único que le queda...

-Eso será lo que él pensará, o al menos eso me dijo Shika, y por eso eres el que tiene el mayor derecho a saberlo, aunque sean malas noticias –dice apenada -. Creo que tú eres el más indicado para decirle como van las cosas.

-¡Uff! La dura vida de un amigo – me resigno acabando el segundo ramen y pidiendo el tercero.

-¡Eso aprovecha! Que hoy invito yo – me informa riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Ah no! Que no quiero arruinarte Ino-chan – me niego a dejarla que me invite.

Así estamos un rato más discutiendo sobre quien paga el qué y a quién, y riéndonos de tonterías, contándonos anécdotas, y, en general, hablando de cosas sin importancia para no recordar lo que se me viene encima. Todo parece ir mal, parece que este año no es mi año, me están quitando las esperanzas una a una, arrebatándome lo último que me queda. ¡Cuándo por fín vuelve! No le quieren, después todo lo que he pasado ¡Maldita sea! ¡No sería justo! Y encima tengo que ser yo el que se lo diga, ¿cómo podré mirarle a los ojos y decírselo?

Después de una tarde risas, recuerdos alegres, cinco tazones, solo por mi parte y dos cuentas, al final decidimos que cada uno pagase lo suyo, nos despedimos, pese a que Ino insiste en que me vaya a su casa a tomar un café y así seguimos charlando, sobre tonterías y un poco sobre los cotilleos también referentes a ella y a cierto ninja muy vago, que no quiere perderla, aunque eso sea problemático.

-¿De verdad qué no prefieres venirte? – me pone ojos de cordero degollado.

-No, lo siento, tengo que ir a hablar con Sasuke – recuerdo con desgana.

-Cierto...¡Espero qué tengas suerte! – me desea intentando sonreírme.

-¡Lo mismo te digo! – le deseo dándole una brazo para despedirnos -, pero con...

-Shika... – acaba por mi separándonos.

-Ya hablamos otros día y me cuentas las nuevas noticias ¿vale? – le propongo con entusiasmo.

-¡Lo esperaré impaciente! Bueno, te dejo, ¡Hasta otra! – se despide mientras comienza a andar.

-¡Hasta luego, Ino-chan! – empiezo a caminar, pero en dirección contraria.

En cuanto quedo lejos de su visión bajo la cabeza, mirando al suelo directamente, lamentándome por todo lo que me ha caído encima, y maldiciendo. Bueno, al menos si le condenan, por mucho que sean ciertos mis augurios, falsos, por supuesto, ya no serviría de nada, porque jamás le volvería a ver. Ese pensamiento es peor todavía.

Con lo tranquilo que estaba yo sin él, sin esos pensamientos tan extraños y sin ese maldito sueño que se me ha olvidado comentar a Ino ¡Maldición! Tendría que habérselo dicho, ella sabría la respuesta, pero ¡No! Tengo que ser como soy yo siempre, alocado olvidadizo y descuidado ¿Por qué siempre tengo qué ser tan yo? ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo ser más inteligente como Shikamaru! No, porque yo soy yo y me gusta complicarme la vida haciendo las cosas aloco sin pensar en las consecuencias ¡Odio ser yo mismo!

Después de caminar unos metros llego a la policía, si le han dado el alta supongo que estará allí hasta que decidan que hacer con él, no pueden dejarle suelto hasta que lo hayan decidido, ese ha sido el protocolo desde que tengo memoria, porque si el dejasen suelto podría intentar escaparse y todo el trabajo de darle caza habría sido inútil, así que supongo que estará en los calabozos.

Entro y allí encuentro una linda chica, prima de una de mis ex-novias, que me mira sonriendo, aún no me ha reconocido, sino me querría matar. Nuestra ruptura no fue precisamente pacífica y ella acabó pasándolo bastante mal, y yo también peor menos, porque soy un hombre fuerte...Supuestamente.

-Buenas tardes – la saludo educadamente

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea? – me pregunta aún sonriente.

-Quisiera hablar con Uchicha Sasuke – informo a la muchacha, su sonrisa desapareció en un instante al oír ese nombre.

-¿Para qué? – pregunta con en ceño fruncido.

-Quiero hablar con él – respondí tajante.

-¿De parte de quién? – preguntó tecleando en un ordenador

-Un amigo – la mujer se me queda mirando, esperando un nombre que no le doy.

-Espere ahí sentado hasta que le den permiso – me informa rindiendo y señalando unos bancos.

¿A qué me den permiso para qué? Soy el que mejor le conoce, su mejor amigo, según me dijo él, le conozco desde pequeño, aunque antes nos llevábamos mal y estuve en su equipo durante bastante tiempo y tengo esperar a que me dejen verle, ¡es ganas de gastar el tiempo inútilmente con reglas inservibles! ¡Quiero verle ya! ¡Tengo qué hablar con él! Lo necesito, no sé porqué, quizás necesito quitarme un peso de encima, el tiene derecho a saber lo que pasa.

Mientras maldigo mentalmente al sistema establecido, decido hacer caso a la señorita, que sigue observándome, intentando saber de que le suena mi cara. Quizás si me siento se acabe olvidando de mi mera existencia, y no le de tiempo a recordar que yo fui "el maldito que destrozó a su prima", como si yo tampoco hubiera salido mal parado de la relación, porque esa mujer era clavada a Sasuke, en personalidad me refiero, y siempre estábamos peleándonos y ya se sabe como se fue todo...a pique.

Allí me siento, en una incómoda silla de plástico y me pongo a mirar el reloj, viendo pasar mi vida de minuto en minuto, y adormeciéndome más y más cada minuto que pasa. El aburrimiento y nada para distraerme, ni siquiera otra persona allí sentada, para hablar con ella, también ayuda a que caiga del sueño, aunque lucho contra él insistentemente, acabo por caer en un sueño profundo.

Vuelvo a sentir un cálido viento en mi cara, de nuevo ese olor a desierto, mi mente vuelve a estar en blanco, una vez más, no se quien soy, no se que hago aquí, lo único que recuerdo, la anterior vez que estuve aquí. ¿Por qué estoy de nuevo aquí? ¿por qué siempre vuelvo al mismo sitio? ¿porqué un desierto? Y...no recuerdo nada... ni siquiera mi nombre, ni mis años.

Vuelvo a incorporarme, sintiendo la arena a mis pies, como aquella vez, como en aquella otra vez en la que estoy vivo, el único momento del que tengo recuerdos, el resto del tiempo, no existe para mí, solo estoy vivo en este sitio...Pero...el resto del tiempo, ¿no existo?, ¿no he nacido? ¿no soy del mundo real? ¿solo tengo esto? ¿no queda nada más para mí? ¿por qué soy yo precisamente el que acaba aquí? Y...¿el otro chico?

Escucho los pasos una vez más. Me viene de repente la imagen de alguien corriendo, alguien que me suena de algo, que ya ha estado aquí antes conmigo...¡No me acordaba de él! Levanto la cabeza y le veo, esta vez puedo verle, parece un chico normal, pero...¿Qué son esos dos pedazos de hielo que hay en su cara? Son...sus ojos, parecen tan fríos...Él sigue con la vista fija al frente, sin ni siquiera mirarme, solo pendiente del horizonte.

Me levanto aprisa y empiezo a ir, corriendo velozmente, hacia a él, que al fin se da cuenta de mi existencia, clavando sus inexpresivos ojos en mí.


	9. No quieres aceptarme

Lo se, merezco la muerte por tardar en subir, no tuve tiempo para escribir, por cierto, aviso que creo que apartir de ahora subire los lunes, me viene mejor,

Me sigue mirando unos segundos más, intentando meterse en mi cabeza, o eso me parece a mí. Comienza a ir más despacio, sus zancadas se van haciendo mas cortas, parece que se valla a parar pero...Da un frenazo en seco, me mira con intensidad, invitándome a recordar quien es y se da la vuelta y comienza a huir de mí como la otra vez a una velocidad de vértigo.

No pienso perder otra vez, no voy a volver a quedar me sin saber quien es, que hace aquí y porqué estamos aquí, porque siempre aquí, porqué un desierto...Y más preguntas cuyas respuestas no sé... No se como, empiezo a correr más y más deprisa, más rápido que la última vez que viví, y no se porqué, ya no me cuesta respirar, puedo correr más deprisa y apenas me cuesta nada, ¿qué ha cambiado?.

Comienzo a darle alcance, lo cual parece sorprenderle, porque gira la cabeza, sin parar de correr y me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿dónde ha ido a parar su cara sin expresión alguna? No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, pensar gasta energía y la necesito toda para darle alcance, como sea.

¿Qué es esto qué siento en el pecho? Me da fuerzas, es como si me animase a seguir, como si me pidiese a gritos que no me detenga, no sé porqué necesito seguir, no sé porque me pide que descubra quien, peor lo haré, la curiosidad me puede. ¡Qué curioso! Acabo de descubrir algo nuevo de mi mismo, soy una persona muy curiosa, peor la curiosidad ¿no mató al gato? Da lo mismo, volveré aquí como la última vez.

-¡Tú! – le llamo en un gran grito.

Pasa de mí, me ignora, y demás sinónimos. Ni siquiera se gira para comprobar mi cercanía, simplemente está corriendo, empleando todas sus fuerzas en evitar que no le dé alcance, forzando al máximo sus piernas, se le nota en la manera de correr a lo loco.

Oigo como el aire comienza a ser más moverse más deprisa, el aire zumba ya en mis oídos, el arena se agita con el y empieza a levantarse, nublándome un poco la visión, pero no lo suficiente, aún puedo localizarle y llegar hasta él, lo haré.

¡Increíble! Ya estoy a escasos metros de él, y cada vez va mas despacio, se está cansando, ya no puede correr mas, sus piernas ya no pueden ir más aprisa...Solo un poco más y todo quedará claro...¡Ah! ¡Si alargo el brazo ya casi puedo rozar su camiseta! Un poco más, lo suficiente para cogerle de la camisa y obligarle a caer, y así apresarle para que no pueda escapar.

-¿Quién eres?– le pregunto empezando a rozar su camisa con la punta de la yema de los dedos.

No me responde, intenta ir más deprisa que yo, pero no lo consigue. Estiro un poco más el brazo, ya casi puedo cogerle de la camisa...¡Tengo que entretenerle! Ya no puedo ir mas deprisa y mi brazo ya me duele de estirarlo, si le entretengo perderá la concentración, peor tengo que hacerlo rápido ya se acerca el huracán.

-¡Respóndeme! – le exijo alzando la voz -. ¿Quién eres?¿Por qué huyes de mí?

-Por que... – empieza a responderme, sin perder la concentración -. ¡Por qué no quieres aceptarme!

-¿Cómo? – me desconcierto.

Por la sorpresa, la mía, pierdo la concentración en mi carrera, lo que aprovecha esa persona saca fuerzas de no sé donde y vuelve a desaparecer corriendo, convirtiéndose en una sombra. Me detengo exhausto, sabiendo lo que viene ahora, escuchando el viento silbar violentamente en mis oídos. Me giro, encarando al gran tornado que amenaza con devorarme. Ya no voy a huir, volveré aquí de nuevo ¿para qué gastar fuerzas inútilmente?

Abro los ojos de repente sobresaltado, respirando entrecortadamente y sudando. Lo primero que veo es una gran cara mirándome, con dos ojazos curiosos que me miran con sorpresa. La cara se aparta lentamente, pero sin dejar de mirarme con la misma intensidad. Me deja ver que es la de la comisaría y que estoy a salvo, de nuevo, y que solo ha sido un sueño, el mismo maldito sueño.

-¿Está bien? – me pregunta la muchacha.

-Si, si – asiento agitando la cabeza.

-¿Seguro? – me levanta una ceja mientras vuelve a su sitio.

-Segurísimo – le aseguro cortante.

-Usted quería ver a Uchicha Sasuke ¿no es así? – me pide que confirme.

-Si.

-Me temo que no podrá verle – me informa mirándo la pantalla del ordenador

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto enfadado.

-Según me aparece en el registro – me comenta volviendo a comprobarlo -. En estos momentos está siendo juzgado.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora – repite levantando una ceja -. ¿Seguro que está usted bien? – vuelve a preguntarme incrédula.

-Si... – suspiro con malhumor -¡Una cosa!

-Dígame – me sonríe falsamente.

-¿Desde cuándo le están juzgando?

-Desde primera hora de la mañana – me informa tecleando, de nuevo, en el ordenador.

-Si lleva desde primera hora de la mañana...-expongo levantándome -. Es decir, desde antes que yo llegara ¿no?

-Ajá –a siente la muchacha.

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo han dicho antes? – pregunto alzando los brazos al cielo.

-Información confidencial – me contesta simplemente.

-¡Que información ni que leches! ¡He perdido...! – miro el reloj -¡Muchas horas aquí! Si me lo hubiese dicho antes ¡No tendría dolor de cuello!

-No es mi culpa.

Me está recordando tremendamente a su prima, en uno de nuestros últimos días de relación, y me están entrando unas enormes ganas de cogerla del cuello y estamparla contra la pantalla del ordenador repetidas veces, hasta que se me salga el brazo o a ella la cabeza ¡Será incompetente la mujer! ¡Me ha hecho esperar para nada! Y encima he soñado la segunda parte de ese maldito sueño ¡Hoy no es mi día de suerte! ¿no será martes 13?

Me despido secamente de la mujer resoplo y maldigo por lo bajo a la mujer, de la comisaría con pasos decididos me dirijo hacia la puerta. Aunque vuelvo a estar agotado, al menos este sueño no ha durado tres días, como el anterior, que por poco no me muero de hambre...Que por cierto, ¿a qué se refería con que no quería aceptarle? Otra pregunta más a la larga lista de las incógnitas de mi vida, ¡Cómo si fueran pocas!¡Maldito sea yo y mi complicada mente!

Hablando de preguntas, la mujer esta ha dicho que le estaban juzgando, con lo cual esta es la última recta, pronto dirán el veredicto, para bien o para mal ya falta poco para saber que harán con él.

Ya fuera de la comisaría, de la que acabado saliendo precipitadamente, porque la muchacha empezaba a darse cuenta de quien era, dejo caer la cabeza con resentimiento. Intento asimilar que he gastado unas preciadas horas de mi vida, en las que podría haber cotilleado con Ino, y muchas otras cosas, para nada.

Comienzo a caminar, pensando en las posibles sentencias, todas con un final infeliz y pésimo, y temo de nuevo, temo por su vida, por su cuello, tengo miedo a que le hagan algo, me asusta el pensamiento de tener que verle cada día en un celda para el resto de su vida, muriendo por dentro, o tener que presenciar su ejecución...Ojalá no sea ni la muerte ni perpetua.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si es alguna de esas dos? –me pregunto en un susurro a mí mismo.

Tengo que ser fuerte, lo sé, es lo que me queda, haya lluvia o sol, para lo bueno o para lo malo, para la salud y al enfermedad...¡Ni que me estuviera casando! El caso es que no sé si podré afrontar lo que se me eche encima, pero soy lo único que le queda a Sasuke, ¡tendré que intentarlo!

Muy decidido y animado marcho a mi casa, con grandes y sonoras zancadas, que retumban en el suelo. A medida que voy pensando y temiendo lo peor, voy yendo más y más lento, y voy perdiendo entusiasmo, hasta que acabo parado en medio de la calle, con una planta rodadora, de esas que salen en las películas de oeste, como único compañero, hasta que pasa de largo. Ahora si que estoy solo en la calle.

-Kami –suspiro cabizbajo -.¿Por qué me tengo que complicar tanto la vida?

Me siento tan tremendamente cansado. Estoy tan confuso. NO sé que pensar, ya no se lo que digo, bueno eso sí, pero no sé ni lo que siento, desde hace bastante. Me dedico a negar que quizás sienta algo pro el baka, y todo es posible en este mundo, pero sigo sin saber lo que siento hacia él. De momento, sé que le aprecio mucho, que le quiero más que como a un hermano. Es un principio, ya tendré tiempo para pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos.

Llego a mi apartamento, abro la puerta de un golpe, las viejas costumbres no se pierden ni cabizbajo. Echo a correr como un energúmeno hacia el dormitorio, quitándome las sandalias por el camino, dejándolas tiradas por el camino y me echo en plancha sobre la cama. Cuando caigo en ella, me empiezo a estirar los agarrotados músculos y a rodar sobre la cama de un lado al otro.

Al final me detengo en un sitio en concreto de la cama, de cara al techo, dándole vueltas a todo lo que me mantiene inquieto, desde el dichoso sueño, que es el que menos me importa en estos momentos, tengo cosas mas importantes que un simple sueño que se repite, será el estrés, pasando por Ino, y sus tortuosas relaciones, hasta Sasuke.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, revolviéndome el pelo locamente. Cada día estoy peor, o cada segundo, necesito descansar, necesito dormir un poco. Pero no puedo, cada vez que intento dormir, sueño lo mismo, y eso me cansa todavía mas de lo que ya estaba. Si cierro los ojos peor no duermo, al menos podré descansar ¿no?

Pasan los minutos, uno tras otro, sigo divagando, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no quedarme dormido. Dejo de pensar cosas complicadas, para poder descansar un poco la mente y el cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil relajado cayendo sobre la cama por su propio peso.

Y así me quedo, en estado medio dormido, medio despierto, con la mente en blanco, o casi, porque las imágenes del anterior sueño pasan pro mi cabeza, al igual que la cara de Sasuke, cuando tenía la mejilla rojita, las caras de mis amigos contándome cosas, la Hokage echándome la bronca, Jiraiya con cara de pervertido...Todo. Mi vida resumida en fotos pasando por delante de mis ojos, recordándome lo que hice bien y lo que no.

Suena el teléfono, abro los ojos lentamente, parpadeando mucho, miro lo que me rodea, el teléfono continúa sonando. Estiro las extremidades y me voy incorporando poco a poco. Sigue sonando. Ya me siento mucho mejor, me siento descansado, vuelvo a sentirme hiperactivo y con ganas de hacer muchas cosas, y de hablar de todo. Este descansito me ha venido de perlas.

Vuelve a sonar. Voy corriendo a por el teléfono, corriendo pro toda la casa siguiendo el sonido que emite, porque no sé donde demonios lo he metido, a veces pienso que le salen dos patas y se esconde para ver cuanto tiempo tardo en encontrarlo. Cesa de sonar cuando lo encuentro y lo tengo entre mis manos, la mala suerte va conmigo.

Al menos ya estoy descansado, aunque dormir...Mas bien poco pero algo es algo, evidentemente.

Pulso un par de botoncitos pequeños y miro la última llamada, la llamada perdida...Creo que voy a tener que cambiar el teléfono, parece que se ha estropeado, porque según lo que pone, dice que me acaba de llamar Sai ¡Eso es imposible! Nunca me llama, bueno es la primera vez que lo hace. Compruebo un par de veces que es ese número, al final me decido y llamo al número que sale en la pantallita.

-Diga –se oye al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tú me has llamado? – le pregunto aún incrédulo.

-¿Eres Naruto? – me pregunta precavido.

-Si.

-Pues sí, a ti te he llamado –admite cortante.

-¿Qué pasa? – me intereso curioso.

-No acabé mi conversación contigo.

-¡Ah! Cierto – exclamo recordándolo -. ¿Quién es esa persona?

-No te lo diré – me contesta de mala manera.

-Y...¿para qué me lo contaste? – digo un poco confuso.

-No lo sé . Yo no siento nada – me repite, como aquel día.

-Entonces ¿para qué me lo cuentas si siempre me dices que "no sientes nada"? – le pregunto sentándome por ahí.

-Porque...Yo no puedo sentir nada, nunca lo he sentido –me intenta decir con frialdad, pero se nota resentimiento en su tono de voz.

-Hm...Entiendo...-me viene a la mente el baka número 1.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – me pregunta monótono.

-Aclararte – le aconsejo.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé –admito con pereza.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Eso he dicho – afirmo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo me puedo aclarar entonces?

-Eso es cosa tuya, yo también tengo un problema así – digo pensativo -, parecido – añado recapacitando.

-Ayúdame – me dice de forma imperativa.

-Pues no sé como, la verdad – me resigno.

-Gracias –dice ariscamente, pronunciando en exceso cada sílaba.

-¡No hay de qué!- exclamo con amabilidad y entusiasmo.

Después de acabar esa frase, casi cortándola, me cuelga. Vuelvo a dejar el teléfono en su sitio, la próxima vez lo encontraré más fácilmente, a menos que se vuelva a perder por su cuenta.

Este chico cada día esta peor, aunque en cierto sentido entiendo como debe de sentirse, supongo que lo estará pasando mal, desde pequeño le han enseñado a no sentir nada, y que todos los sentimientos eran estorbos y de repente, bueno no tan de sopetón, pero un día se ve sonriendo al ver como unos compañeros de equipo se pelean animadamente. Eso es un poco fuerte, digo yo.

Miro la hora, es tarde, pero lo suficientemente temprano como para poder llamar a alguien más. Menos mal que a mi las llamadas me salen baratas.

Marco lentamente, acordándome de los números que tengo que marcar al tiempo que lo hago. No tengo guía telefónica, bueno, antes la tenía, pero la perdí, así que ahora procuro aprenderme los números de mis amigos y tal de cabeza, para no olvidarlos.

-¿Dígame? – responde al teléfono.

-¿Iruka-sensei? – pregunto.

-El mismo –admite riéndo - ¿qué pasa, Naruto?

-Ya se que es un poco tarde, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta –me disculpo.

-¡No pasa nada! Dime la pregunta – me incita a hacerla de buena gana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la sentencia definitiva? – pregunto jugando con mis dedos.

-La de Sasuke te refieres ¿no? – me oye decir un ajá´ , según me han dicho el consejo está hablando con él, así que mañana o pasado – contesta pensativo.

-¡Ojalá sean benevolentes! – pido al cielo.

-Rezaré por ello – me asegura riendo suavemente.

Así que mañana...Seguramente dentro de unas escasas horas sabré lo que pasará con mi baka favorito...¿he dicho yo eso?¡Y da igual! Estoy tan confuso que ya no se si negar o afirmar, ¡me volveré loco! Pero ya me he acostumbrado, un poco. Bueno, a lo que iba, solo me queda esperar, menos mal que Iruka sabía algo, sino habría estado toda la noche en vela pensando cuando sería...Aunque no dormir en estos días me vendría bien y mal, ¡da igual!¡Todo ya me da igual! ¡Si todos los problemas fueran como estos...!

-¡Iruka! – se oye de fondo -¿te falta mucho?.

-No, ¡Ya voy! – responde a la voz.

-¡Vale! – exclama la voz del fondo.

-¿Quién está ahí? – me sorprendo.

-¡Te tengo que dejar!

-¿Quién está contigo?- vuelvo a preguntar

-Bueno, eso, rezaré por Sasuke – ignora mi pregunta-. Nos veremos pronto – me asegura muy convencido -¡Hasta luego!

-Erm...Bueno...¡Hasta luego!- me despido aún perplejo

Hablando de Iruka...¿Quién le llamaba?¿Iruka tendrá un ligue? Y no me lo ha contado, ¡a mí! Su alumno preferido, que soy como su hijo, que somos amigos...¡Otro cotilleo mas para contarle a Ino! Ya se lo sonsacaremos entre ella y yo...Aunque ese es el menor de mis problemas, ¿qué pasará con Sasuke? ¡Arg! ¡Maldito sea el Uchicha! Que siempre sale en todas las conversaciones y pensamientos.


	10. La sentencia

¡Hay Kami-sama! Cada día estoy más cansado, y cada día me repito más, estar cansado me relentiza el cerebro y hace que me repita...Vamos, al menos eso pienso yo, y que mis pensamiento sean sensatos es difícil, porque...¿Qué iba yo a decir? ¡Maldito alceirmico cerebro! ¡Deja de hacer lo que te da la real gana! ¡Aquí el que manda soy yo! ¡NO mi cerebro!

Dejo el teléfono en mi mesita de noche y vuelvo al salón revolviéndome el pelo, lo que me costara peinarlo después, sobre todo mi larga coleta, que creo que llega al metro, un día me la mediré, la coleta...Me siento en el sofá, bueno, en realidad me dejo caer sobre el como un peso muerto, dejando que la gravedad haga el resto.

Caigo en el sofá, con medio cuerpo fuera, pero me acomodo en unos segundos, tumbándome cuan largo soy en el pequeño sofá, pero bueno, yo soy feliz, que es lo que importa. Estiro levemente el brazo hasta coger el mando de la televisión, hoy no me vendría mal atontarme un rato, a lo mejor si me atonto consigo no soñar esas cosas tan extrañas, y así podría dormir, y pensar con mas claridad, y dar consejos a Ino, y cotillear, y pensar en Sasuke...Esto último lo omitimos, ¡borrando!

¡Oh! Una telenovela, esto será suficiente, los desamores, los embarazos deseados y no deseados, los cuernos masivamente, los celos, la querida del querido de la amante del novio del director, esas cosas sirven mucho para no pensar demasiado ¡Vivan las telenovelas! Y encima acaba de empezar ahora mismo.

-En el anterior capítulo Amor de Jilgueros...– me informa el narrador de la telenovela -, María Antonieta de las flores amarillas del campo verde, descubrió que estaba embarazada, pero no se sabe de quien es el hijo, de Juan Antonio de las nobles águilas o de Rodriguito de las praderas de caballo?

-¡Oh! María Antonieta de las flores amarillas del campo verde ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Yo te amaba! – reclama un actor que, se supongo que es guapo, sobre actuando demasiado.

-Pero, papito, ¡tienes que entenderme! – pide la mujer con los ojos llorosos y las manos en el vientre -. Tú no estabas en ese momento y estaba débil.

Y la telenovela sigue y sigue, y cada vez se vuelve mas y mas emparanoiante, y cada vez salen mas hijos ilegítimos, y novios hasta de los arbustos de la casa de la vecina, y cuernos como para adornar el salón de un cazador, y amantes secretos que la persona a quien el crecen los cuernos desconocía y cosas así.

Al rato la telenovela finaliza, no han aclarado nada, peor bueno, seguro que habrá un grupo de chicas adolescentes suspirando por saber que pasará en el siguiente, aunque yo me he quedado igual, porque solo le han dado mil vueltas a lo mismo, parándose en cosas que no deberían y alargando mucho las conversaciones, explicándolas como si fueran para lelos, quizás por eso he entendido los diálogos.

¡Arg!¡Maldito Sai de los...! Por su culpa me insulto yo mismo, tener tantas misiones con él, y en consecuencia pasar tanto tiempo con él, aparte de que me mina la moral bastante, me acostumbra a insultarme a mi mismo, ¿acaso es su pasatiempo favorito? ¡Tan divertido no será meterse conmigo! Aunque quizás, como soy tan afectable, y reacciono con cualquier cosa, eso le puede divertir...¿Quién sabe?

Apago la dichosa tele, en la que sonaba la melodía de cierre del capítulo, con el "y en el próximo episodio..." ¡Mas de lo mismo! No se lo pierdan, ¡no cambiamos ni los diálogos!

Tiro el mando en el sofá, desentendiéndome de cómo caiga .Por el camino al dormitorio, voy masajeando mis sienes, intentando no pensar, ni concentrarme en nada en particular, para seguir atontado y dormir tranquilamente, y acurrucadito en mi blandita y cálida cama. ¡Me encanta dormir! Ya se que no viene a cuento, pero mis novias siempre se quejaban de que dormía mucho, pero, además, como soy hiperactivo, gasto mas energía que la media, y por eso, necesito dormir mucho.

Me pongo el pijama con pereza y me destapo la cama, me meto en ella y me abrazo a mi querida y amada compañera de sueños de toda mi vida, bueno no de toda, pero de varios años sí. A los pocos minutos, sin poder remediarlo, mis ojos se acaban por cerrar y me quedo completamente dormido, sin enterarme de lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Estoy caminando por un bosque, es de noche, jadeo cansado, miro mi ropa, mi antiguo chaleco naranja, con los antiguos pantalones del mismo color. Oigo otra respiración a mi lado. Me giro eres tú, el frívolo mas famoso de Konoha, con tu antigua ropa, con el símbolo Uchicha en la espalda. Una sonrisa asoma por mis labios, sin que pueda evitarlo, no sé porque pero me siento feliz a su lado.

Seguimos caminando, no sé hacia donde nos dirigimos, solo caminamos hacia el horizonte, mirando hacia el frente, uno al lado del otro, separados por apenas un escasos metros, sin mirarnos, ni dirigirnos la palabra, solo se escucha el ulular de los búhos que nos rodean, observando con esos grandes ojos.

Me acerco un poco más a él, quiero sentir su cercanía, el calor que desprende su pálida piel. Me siento como hipnotizado, como si no supiese lo que hago, simplemente me dejo llevar por los impulsos de mi cuerpo. Estoy tan cerca que ya puedo rozar su suave mano, ni siquiera se da cuenta, o no quiere darse cuenta, pensará que lo he hecho sin querer.

Sigo jugando a rozar su mano, sigue haciéndose el inocente, aunque ya estoy siendo un poco descarado. Me canso de que haga como el que no sabe, y cojo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos en un rápido movimiento. Se detiene y se gira, mirándome con confusión.

-¿Por qué me coges la mano? –me pregunta -. ¿Por qué...?

Me acerco a él, hasta estar a escasos centímetros sus labios de los míos. Se calla, observando como me voy acercando más y más, sin decir nada, sin intentar apartarme, como si él también lo quisiese. Cojo su cuellos y al fin le beso, él se agarra a mi cintura, acercándome un poco más. Abro ligeramente los ojos, para deleitarme con el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Nos separamos, me lamo los labios con picardía, él evita mirarme por la vergüenza, con la vista fija en el suelo. Su sonrojo se ve demasiado, desventajas de ser tan tremendamente pálido

-Por que...Te quiero

Abro los ojos, y me quedo ciego en el acto. Por la ventana se están filtrando unos rayos de sol, que caen justamente sobre mis ojos, cegándome por completo. Alzo los brazos, agitándolos, intentando taparme los ojos, y me giro evitando el sol. Así, de costado, me quedo un buen rato, adormilado completamente, bueno mas o menos, y sin pensar en nada en particular.

-Te quiero – repito inconscientemente.

Me vuelvo a abrazar a la almohada, y a acurrucarme en la cama, ignorando de nuevo el sueño que acabo de tener y lo que he dicho hace nada sin saber porqué.

En mi mente hacen eco esas 8 letras, volviendo a mi mente una y otra vez "te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..." siguen en mi cabeza. Sonrío abrazado a la almohada, con las 8 letras aún reverberando en mi cabeza. Caigo en al cuenta, me incorporo, soltando la almohada en el acto, y me quedo mirando al frente con los ojos muy abiertos, y tocándome los labios aún incrédulo, en aquel sueño ¿besé a Sasuke? Y...¿Me gustó?

-¡Maldita sea! – me echo hacia atrás con fuerza.

Por la fuerza con la que me voy hacia atrás, reboto en el colchón y caigo fuera de la cama, produciendo un sordo sonido. En apenas una décimas de segundo, un dolor agudo aparece en la parte trasera de mi cuerpo, y empiezo a sobarme el culo, intentando olvidarme del dolor.

Al rato, cuando ya no me duele tanto y consigo desenredar las mantas que están enrolladas a mi alrededor, me levanto como puedo, torpemente, eso ni falta que hace decirlo, y casi me estampo con la pared de enfrente, me doy cuenta de lo que he soñado y de lo que acabo de decir.

¡Espera, espera!¡Un momento! Rebobinemos y volvamos a pasar lo que acaba de suceder ¿Qué demonios he soñado? ¡Por Kami-sama! He vuelto a soñar con él, y que le tocaba de una manera... de mas que solo amigos y que...Le besaba, y el no se apartaba, lo correspondía y...En el sueño me gustó.

¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea! Y demás cosas por el estilo, ¡Ya no sé que pensar! Pero sencillamente, no me puede gustar Sasuke, primero porque es un hombre, y segundo, yo también lo soy, tercero es mi mejor amigo y cuarto ¡No tengo tiempo para pensar en estas cosas! Tengo que esperar a la dichosa sentencia y ayudar en lo que pueda a Sasuke pase lo que pase.

El día pasa sin mucha novedad, llamo varias veces a diferentes personas para intentar enterarme de la respuesta del consejo, pero al parecer se están tomando mas tiempo del que dijo Iruka, y del que se suelen tomar, porque es un caso especial, o eso me han dicho unas fiables fuentes, es decir, Iruka y, por supuesto, la cotilla más grande de Konoha, Yamanaka Ino.

Y siguen pensando unos cuantos días más, y cada vez estoy mas nervioso, además de los diferentes sueños que tengo con Sasuke como co-protagonista, sigo con el dichoso sueño del desierto y el misterioso chico, en el que apenas consigo avanzar, siempre que le alcanzo, me dice lo mismo, y después no acabo de conseguir alcanzarle.

En uno de esos días, llamo a Ino, en busca de un poco de consejo sobre los sueños y también para despejarme un poco cotilleando.

-¿Para qué llamas? – pregunta después de un rato de estar hablando.

-Pues, quisiera que me dieras tu opinión sobre algo – le contesto modestamente.

-¡Claro! Suéltalo –me anima a desahogarme.

Los siguientes minutos los gasto en contarle mi sueño mientras ella escucha pacientemente cada sueño que he tenido, los del desierto, mi orgullo todavía no me permite contarle los otros.

-¡Qué extraño! –exclama cuando le cuento el último.

-Ya ves –resoplo con desanimo.

-¿Y se repite cada vez que te duermes?

-Bueno, excepto un par de veces.

-¿Y qué sueñas en esas excepciones? – analiza con rapidez.

-¡Ah cosas sin mucha importancia! – intento esquivar el delicado tema.

-Naruto, cuéntalos, necesito todos los datos para ver que puede ser – me recuerda pacientemente.

-¡No es nada! ¡En serio!

-Bueno, te tengo que ir dejando, pronto llegará Shika – me informa.

-¿Y eso?

-Queremos arreglarlo

-Quizás se decide a dejar a Temari – la animo.

-¡Ojalá! – suspiro soñadora -. ¡Ya nos veremos, o hablaremos otro día!

-¡Hasta luego Ino-chan! – me despido antes de colgar.

He llamado para nada, para gastar dinero, básicamente. Pensé que al menos ella me dejaría algo en claro, pero solo me ha dicho que tendrá que pensar y yo...¡Necesito las respuestas ya! Y estos últimos sueños con Sasuke...Tampoco han ayudado demasiado, no hago mas que soñar con que le beso y... alguna cosa más pero esas no son aptas para menores de edad.

Pasan las horas, en las que hago una sencilla misión, mandada por la Hokage para distraerme, supongo que entenderá el estrés que siento por la posible sentencia del consejo. Ojalá fuese solo eso, entonces no estaría tan destrozado física como emocionalmente. Además, últimamente apenas duermo.

La misión es completada con éxito y sin mucho esfuerzo, y en un solo día. También es que ha sido una misión muy sencilla, escoltar a alguien importante hacia su país, encontrándonos con un par de decenas de enemigos, vamos coser y cantar para alguien de mi nivel.

Ya vuelvo de misión, de bastante mal humor, porque me han intentado asaltar unos críos y me he enfadado bastante, no sé porque la verdad. Ya puedo ver la puerta de Konoha en el horizonte, solo unos metros y estaré en mi hogar.

A los pocos minutos, ya dentro de mi querida y amada Konoha, voy al edificio Chuunin a entregarle el informe de la misión a Iruka. Llego y camino unos cuantos de metros, hasta llegar a la mesa de mi querido sensei, que se sorprende un poco al verme tan pronto.

-¡Naruto! – exclama al verme.

-Aquí tienes, Iruka-sensei – le entrego el informe.

-¡Qué poco has tardado en volver! – comenta con cierto orgullo , así mejor.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Ya ha salido la sentencia provisional de Sasuke – me informa con cierta tristeza

Mis zancadas resuenan por los pasillos, el intento de mi sensei en disuadirme ha sido en vano, esto no va quedar así, no después de todo lo que he luchado para traerle de vuelta, es injusto, ya sé que nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa, pero eso es así porque nadie lucha por cambiarlo. Voy a hablar personalmente con el dichoso consejillo.

Abro la puerta de una patada, asustando a los ancianos que hay en ella. Estoy que echo chispas de la furia, no voy a retener más mi opinión. Veo a la Hokage, me fulmina con la mirada, diciéndome con ella que debo irme, que TENGO que irme en 3 segundos antes de que me mate.

-¿Cómo que pena de muerte? – exijo saber con autoridad, que no tengo sobre ellos.

-Es lo que hemos creído más conveniente por una mayoría democrática – me contesta uno de los hombre de allí, que ni siquiera se levanta a encararme.

-¿Conveniente? – repito alzando la voz enfadado -. ¡Él no ha hecho nada! – le chillo al hombre.

-Naruto, tranquilízate – me previene la Hokage con dureza-. Aún no es seguro.

-¡No ha dañado a nadie de aquí! ¡No ha matado a nadie de La Aldea de la Hoja! – ignoro a la vieja.

-La traición en un grave delito, y la alta traición es el peor de los delitos – me recuerda una de las mujeres allí sentadas.

-¡Nadie es perfecto! ¡Ni siquiera vosotros! – chillo furioso.

-¡Naruto! – me llama de nuevo Tsunade -. No me obligues a encarcelarte por escándalo público

-¡Se equivocó al irse! ¡Merece una segunda oportunidad! ¡Todo el mundo al merece! – aseguro gritando cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Naruto!

Malditos sean todos los del consejo! Y ¡Maldita sea la Hokage también! Ella sabe que merece una segunda oportunidad, si quisiera habría desvelado muchos secretos, o habría atentado contra la Villa de la Hoja, peor no lo hizo. Y los ancianos del consejo tratan este tema con indiferencia, como si la vida de alguien inocente no importase nada, y encima van y meten en prisión ¡lo qué me faltaba!

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Sin empujar!- pido bordemente.

El hombre se mantiene en silencio, mientras me lleva a rastras por un largo pasillo con celdas a los dos lados, cogiéndome fuertemente del brazo, haciendo bastante daño. Se para en uno, el cual está tan mal iluminado que no puedo verlo que hay dentro y abre la celda con una llave del manojo. Me empuja hacia dentro y cierra la celda tras de mí.

-¡Maldita seas! – le maldigo, puño en alto.

Cuando ya está fuera de mi alcance, y de mis insultos, suspiro con cansancio y me siento en el frío y húmedo suelo. Cuando sea Hokage, que lo seré, por mis muertos...que no conozco, pero bueno, por ellos que lo seré, y cuando lo sea, todo esto cambiará mucho.

-¿Naruto? – oigo una débil y aguda voz detrás mía.


	11. La celda

¿Una voz? ¿Hay alguien conmigo? ¿Es una celda compartida? ¡A saber con quién me ha metido! ¡Arg! ¡Y si es un violador! ¡O un asesino! ¡No quiero morir! No antes de haberme convertido en Hokage, y no antes de sacar a Sasuke de la cárcel y demostrar que es inocente y que merece vivir ¡Por qué yo lo digo!

Oigo como su cuerpo se mueve detrás de mi, rozando la ropa con el suelo, acechándome, cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que siento un peso sobre mi hombro, algo suave y frío que pretende llamarme para que me gire. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, y voy temblando al tiempo que me giro, temiendo la persona con la que me pueda topar en misma celda.

-¡AHHHHH! –chillo al verle.

¿Qué demonios hace Uchicha Itachi en mi celda? ¡Dios voy a morir! ¡Aún no soy tan fuerte! Y con esos ojos rojos...Parece que me quiera violar antes de acabar conmigo,¡Dios! ¿A quién se le ocurre meterme en la misma celda que el integrante de la familia Uchicha mas poderoso? ¡Matare a la vieja!

-¡No me toques! – le ordeno apartándome de él.

-Tranquilo...- me dice con voz serena.

-¡Aléjate! – me choco contra la reja.

Me cubro al cara con los brazos, puestos en cruz delante de mi cara, observando como va formando un sello lentamente y veo como el Uchicha Itachi que tenía delante hace solo unos instantes, se va convirtiendo poco a poco en alguien más joven y de rasgos más suaves, aunque el rostro frío y los ojos como pedazos de hielo no desaparecen. El que tengo ahora delante es su hermano, Uchicha Sasuke.

Sus ojos negros siguen mirándome, como un escáner, analizando cada movimiento que realizo. Pero no cambio de postura, sigo en alerta, en pose defensivo, y sin dejar de mirarle ni un segundo. El Sasuke que tengo delante, podría ser un genjutsu de Itachi, que intenta que baje la guardia para atacarme y sacar al Kyubi de dentro de mi, lo que me mataría simplemente por intentarlo. Desventajas de tener algo más que venas y arterias por dentro.

-Naruto...-pronuncia con voz serena.

-¿Quién eres? – digo con autoridad, no dejándole acabar la frase.

-Era una broma... –asegura tranquilamente, apoyando su espalda con el muro que está detrás suya.

-He dicho que ¿quién demonios eres? –repito casi rugiendo.

-¡Por kami-sama! Soy Sasuke, tu mejor amigo, o al menos eso creo – comenta dudoso.

-Si lo eres...Bueno, en el caso en el que fuese Sasuke – le miro con desconfianza.

-¡No seas baka! Usuratonkachi, soy yo, Uchicha Sasuke, el que siempre te patea el culo – dice con arrogancia.

-¡Uf! – suspiro con alivio -. ¡Menos mal! ¡Sí qué eres tú!

-Es lo que llevo media hora diciéndote – se acerca a mí y me da un capón.

-¡No me pegues! – me quejo.

-Haré lo que me da real gana – se cruza de brazos.

-Pero...- ignoro su borde comentario -, como buen ninja de grado alto que soy, tengo que comprobarlo todo – apunto sabiamente

-¿Quién eres tú y qué demonios has hecho con el verdadero Naruto? – observa a su alrededor -¿Dónde lo has escondido?

-No empecemos...-le advierto con paciencia siendo yo, aunque un poco menos alocado, ¿qué pasa?¿por qué ya no sea tan "hago todo a lo loco y sin pensar" ya no soy yo? – le pregunto un poco molesto.

-Erm...Naruto, ¿de verdad quieres oír la respuesta? – me sonríe con superioridad.

-Sasuke-teme – le insulto y llamo, apoyándome también contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres dobe? – se queda mirando el techo.

-No vuelvas a insultarme – le amenazo fijando mi mirada en sus ojos

-¿O sino qué? – baja la vista y se acerca a mí, desafiándome -, ¿qué harás si lo vuelvo a hacer?¿qué harás sino me detengo en decirte lo que eres?

Comerte a besos...Su cercanía me distorsiona la mente ¡Arg! ¡Yo no he pensado eso! Ha sido la parte de mi cerebro pervertida, que echa de menos a una mujer. ¡Kami-sama! Me han encerrado con el personajillo que sale en mis sueños...erm... ¿Cómo llamarlos? Mejor dejémoslo en inclasificables sueños que consiguen despertar cierta parte de mi cuerpo que tiene muchas terminaciones nerviosas...¡Necesito echarme novia! Necesito liberar tensiones y testosterona.

-¿O qué? – me vuelve a repetir.

-No intentes provocarme – consigo decir al fin, cuando salgo de mis extraños pensamientos.

-Puede que te hayas vuelvo fuerte – observa de reojo como saco músculo del brazo -, eso no te lo niego – confiesa sin sentirse amenazado -. Pero, otra cosa es que seas capaz de derrotarme, yo también me he vuelto fuerte.

-Creído – le grito.

Acto seguido me echo encima suya, en un intento de dejarle derrotado a mis pies. Pero, tal y como antes, en los viejos tiempos, empezamos a discutir sobre quién es mas fuerte que quién, enseñamos músculo, fardando, presumimos de nuevas técnicas que hemos aprendido y que son muy poderosas y asegurando el uno al otro que es más fuerte que el contrario.

Al menos de eso me alegro, de que no haya cambiado, peleándonos e insultándonos como si no hubiese pasado nada de aquello, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, como si él nunca nos hubiese traicionado, como si aún fuésemos dos jóvenes genins, sin apenas experiencia en lo que nos encontraríamos fuera y cuya única preocupación es alcanzar los dos cascabeles.

Ya han pasados unos minutos, y dejamos de competir el uno con el otro, y nos volvemos a apoyar en la pared del fondo, un poco cansados ya te tanta discusión, jadeando pesadamente y sin hablar de nada en absoluto. Además, ahora que me fijo, él está demasiado pálido de lo normal, en vez de piel, parece que esté vestido de pies a cabeza con ropa blanca...¡Menuda imaginación la mía!

-¡Qué rápido te cansas! – exclama con superioridad, ocultando su cansancio.

-¡Acabo de volver de una misión! – me defiendo recordándolo de repente.

-Claro...excusas, excusas – me vuelve a picar.

-¡Te digo qué es cierto! – le aseguro con una mueca de mohín.

-Aún así, aunque lo que dices fuese cierto... –me mira de reojo, tratando de mirarme con desdén, lo que no consigue.

-¡Qué lo es, te digo! –le fulmino con la mirada.

-No me interrumpas – me advierte con un tono que hace que se me hiele la sangre.

-Vale, vale, está bien...-le corto, demostrándole una vez más que no me da ningún miedo.

-Como iba diciendo –me echa una mirada asesina -, por mucho que sea cierto, sigues siendo un vago, y te cansas igual de rápido que antes, o puede que mas – miente con descaro.

-Te odio, lo sabes ¿verdad

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudabas? – no le da importancia.

-Cuando salga de aquí, ¡Voy a patear tu blanquito y de prestigio culito! Te voy a dar tal paliza, que no podrás volver a moverte en el resto de tu vida – le amenazo alzando el brazo.

Me quedo en silencio, esperando una réplica, no la oigo no llega...¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ya no sigue el juego?...Soy un idiota. Caigo en la cuenta, con las palabras "cuando salga de aquí" haciendo eco en las paredes de mi cerebro. No debería haber dicho eso por lo de "pena de muerte"...Retumba junto con la otra frase en mi cabeza recordándome lo imbecil que soy y que tengo una puntería alucinante para meter el dedo en la llaga cuando no quiero.

-Entonces...Para mí siempre seguiré siendo más fuerte que tú, porque no podremos medirnos.

Su expresión se vuelve triste, y deja caer su cabeza hacia abajo, dejando que los mechones de pelo cubran sus ojos, para que no vea como pierden el leve brillo de júbilo que habían salido en ellos. Se vuelven fríos, tristes y opacados. Cuando traicionó Konoha tenía esa misma expresión, de tristeza y arrepentimiento, mezclado con ira y dolor.

-Lo siento... –me disculpo con el corazón encogido por verle así.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, no tendrías que haber hecho – se acomoda, encogiendo las piernas.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Merezco el castigo que me han impuesto – suspira cabizbajo

-Han sido demasiado duros contigo – le aseguro fastidiado.

-No, no lo han sido, Naruto, es lo que me merezco, es alta traición – me recuerda con voz serena.

-Aún no es totalmente seguro – intento animarle un poco.

-Déjalo, ya lo he asumido, el destino del apellido Uchicha es de quedar en el olvido y extinguirse como muchos otros.

-Idiota. Haré que cambien de opinión, soy el futuro Hokage – digo con determinación, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Tú y tus estúpidos intentos de animarme – va cerrando los ojos con lentitud lo conseguirás, desiste ya.

-¡Cómo se nota qué hace tiempo que no me veías! – grito volviendo a alzar el brazo-. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y siempre consigo lo que me propongo – cierro la mano, alzándola todo lo que puedo, como intentando alcanzar el cielo.

-Si intentas alcanzar La Luna, solo conseguirás quedarte en el espacio, a la deriva para siempre, en la más amarga soledad –comenta con voz lúgubre.

-En eso...- pronuncio con cansancio – te equivocas –cierro los ojos -. Apunta a La Luna, aunque fracases, estarás entre las estrellas – digo antes de entrar en trance, medio despierto medio dormido.

Aún puedo sentir su cercanía, su respiración, su aroma, la calidez que desprende su pálido cuerpo...Me siento tan bien a su lado, me siento tan cómodo junto a él, tan calentito, él mantiene mi cuerpo cálido, sobre todo ante el contraste con el frío suelo de la celda.

Mi mente, ya más adormilada que antes, divaga por mis confusos pensamientos, que son como pequeñas imágenes, que van pasando por mi cabeza, rápidamente, apenas dejándome ver lo que hay en ellas. Intentan decirme algo, o eso creo, porque sino no le encuentro sentido a lo que me sucede, aunque yo no suelo ser una persona que sigue las reglas de lo coherente.

Empiezo a ver imágenes de Sasuke, por todos lados, solo de él, o de momentos que haya pasado con él, cosas importantes o insignificantes. Todas, pasan en diapositivas por mi mente, recordándome cada momento de mi vida que he estado junto a él. Cada vez van más deprisa y comienzan a marearme. Me siento confuso, muy confuso, no se que siento, no se que pensar.

Suena una brisa, hay una brisa, una brisa cálida de nuevo rozando mi piel. Vuelvo a estar aquí, de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces he vuelto ya a este sitio? Empiezo a odiar bastante mas que bastante este sitio, me amarga no alcanzar a esa dichosa persona tan rápida, y también no saber nada de mí, ni saber como sé hablar, correr...¡Todo en general! ES todo tan...¡Increíble!

-Kami – resoplo con cansancio, levantándome y sacudiéndome la ropa, que estaba llena de arena.

Me estiro con pereza, calentando un poco los músculos para que no me de ningún tirón y no pueda seguir corriendo, como la vez pasada. Hoy también voy a intentar darle caza, además, hoy tengo un buen presentimiento, creo que hoy podré cazarle y salir de aquí, o eso creo y espero, porque sino, no se muy bien para que vuelvo una y otra vez, porque para comerme el tornado está claro que no es, así que...¡Espero qué sea eso!

Miro a mi alrededor, inspeccionando cada rincón . Él, creo que es un hombre, o al menos eso me parece a mi, aparece por un lado distinto cada vez, siempre seguido, a varios minutos de diferencia, por el maldito tornado que acaba este pequeño paréntesis en mi vida.

-¡Tú! – exclamo al divisarle -.¡Hoy no te conseguirás escapar de mí!

No me responde, sé que no lo hará, nunca lo hace, jamás dice algo que no sea la típica frase de que no le acepto, aunque sigo sin saber porque lo dice, yo no tengo nada en contra de él, ni siquiera le conozco, bueno, quizás sí, pero no lo recuerdo...Desventajas de solo recordar como se habla y las funciones motrices, al menos que yo recuerde en este momento.

Bueno, con un poquito de suerte, y bastante esfuerzo, también me está constando lo mío llegar hasta donde estoy, hoy le daré alcance y conseguiré sonsacarle toda la información que me necesito y ansío saber desde hace bastante tiempo, como dijo no recuerdo quién, la información es poder.

¡Vamos personita humana sin nombre!¡ánimo! Puedo conseguirlo, si me rindo solo sufriré otro día más aquí encerrado, se que puedo llegar a al cima, puedo conseguirlo, no importa cuantas veces fracase, sino cuantas veces sea capaz de volver a levantarme de nuevo, tengo que aguantar, para conseguirlo.

-¡Lo conseguiré! – me animo echando a correr.

Le miro de frente, desafiante. Él ya comienza a girar, para evitar toparse conmigo en su carrera. Como siempre huyendo de mí, ¿acaso me tiene miedo?¿qué le puedo haber hecho para que me rehuya? Pero...Entonces, eso significa que me conoce, eso no lo había pensado antes ¡Más motivos para animarme a conseguirlo hoy!

Pego un tirón, cada vez corriendo más aprisa, una imagen pasa por mi mente a una velocidad de vértigo, creo que es un recuerdo. Cuanto más me acerco más imágenes aparecen, eso es buena señal, y estoy apunto de cogerle, esta vez seguro que lo consigo como que me llamo...erm...bueno, ¡cómo que soy rubio!

Ya rozo su camiseta, fuerzo un poco más mis piernas, corriendo al límite, en spring, es decir, a toda leche, a lo máximo que me permiten mis piernas, los pulmones y mi corazón, que ya late como loco, parece que quiera salirse de mi pecho a ponerse a bailar un tango con los riñones.

-¿Quién eres?¿Por qué huyes de mí?¿De qué me conoces? ¿Te he hecho algo? – pregunto atropelladamente

-No quieres aceptarme – vuelve a repetir.

Como las otras veces, esas palabras impactan con mi pecho, haciendo que me dé una aguda punzada de dolor en el corazón, y mis piernas comienzan a flaquear y comienzo a quedarme atrás, como siempre...Parece que hoy tampoco voy a conseguirlo...¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Son más los que fracasan que los que se rinden! ¡A la carga!

Vuelvo a la carga, con el zumbido del viento golpeando en mis oídos, recordándome que el final de esta partida esta cerca, si, partida, este mini mundo es como un videojuego, cuando no consigo el misterioso objetivo muero y aparezco en el punto de partida, como si nada.

Consigo ponerse a su altura, lo que nos sorprende a mí y al chico. El huracán me pisa los talones, y el viento casi me ciega por completo, pero, a duras penas, con al cabeza alzada, consigo divisarle y finalmente, echándole coraje me lanzo en plancha sobre él. Chcamos, dejo de escuchar el fuerte viento y salimos rodando por las dunas, los dos juntos, hasta que acabamos uno encima del otro, yo encima y el debajo.

Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, puedo sentir como su pecho sube y baja con cada respiración, rápidamente. Desde donde estoy escucho sus latidos, cada segundo se aceleran más y más, al tiempo que mi cercanía es mayor. Con cada mano bloqueo sus brazos, y me siento sobre sus caderas, para evitar cualquier intento de escaparse por fín le tengo.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria – le informo -, ahora respóndeme.


	12. 8 letras

Aquí tienen, no he escrito mas porque no me daba tiempo y no tenia ganas XDD Gome-nasai!

Se queda en silencio, mirándome, con sus opacos y fríos ojos, sin decir palabra, respirando entrecortadamente, inmóvil, como si esperase a algo que vaya a pasar... ¿Quizás espera que llegue el tornado? ¿Porqué hoy no me ha atrapado? ¿Por qué desapareció de repente?

Sigo pensando, y le dejo recuperarse un poco, para que el aire, al menos, le pueda llegar a los pulmones. Unos minutos de absoluto silencio se producen, apenas se escucha una suave brisa. Ahora que me fijo, el vendaval desapareció cuando conseguí coger a este misterioso chico, todo está demasiado tranquilo, quizás es la calma que precede a la tempestad. Debo estar alerta en todo momento.

-¡Tú! – llamo su atención caballero que soy, te he dejado recuperar el aliento, ahora ¡Respóndeme! No he estado tragándome tornados por gusto ¡Respon...!

-¡Está bien! –se resiente cortándome.

-Suéltalo.

-Pero...No sé si estás preparado para saber lo que soy – me comenta con serenidad.

-Querrás decir quien...¿no? – pregunto confuso.

-No – niega con rotundidad – a eso me refiero con que no estás preparado para saberlo.

-¿Saber el qué? ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez! – exijo con cansancio.

Justo al acabar la frase, el chico da un vuelto a la situación, cambiando las tornas. Yo quedo debajo y él encima de mí, sujetándome las muñecas con autoridad. Antes de que la réplica pueda salir de mi boca, coloca una de sus manos en mi barbilla, haciendo que le encare. Y me besa, con rapidez e intensidad, como intentando devorarme, durante unos escasos y cortos minutos, en los que no nos separamos, no intento separarle , no le rechazo ni me quejo, es más, lo disfruto.

Cuando empezamos a separarnos, lentamente, todos los recuerdos comienzan a venir en mi mente, de golpe. Provocándome un terrible dolor de cabeza, por las millones de imágenes y voces de recuerdos que aparecen y desaparecen en mi cabeza, todas de golpe, sin previo aviso...

En cada recuerdo sale un importante acontecimiento de mi vida, desde d niño, cuando viví en el orfanato de Konoha bajo las airadas miradas de mis cuidadores, hasta la actualidad, pasando por cada prueba de acceso a otro nivel, y a la traición de Sasuke y su regreso...todo, resumido en imágenes en movimiento y voces a alto volumen.

-¡Ah! – chillo con los recuerdos, con las manos en los odios, por el agudo zumbido de las memorias.

-Lo sé, es doloroso – admite apartándome las manos de la cara y poniendo las suyas en su lugar.

Un leve brillo verdoso sale de ellas, haciendo que las imágenes vayan cesando poco a poco, al igual que el silbido de las voces y susurros en mi cabeza, aunque no desaparecen del todo, siguen ahí, acabando mi historia vivida actualmente, pero con menos agresividad y fuerza.

-¡Ah! – me quejo un poco -. Tú... tú apareces en mis recuerdos, eres... – intento recordar.

-Déjame ayudarte – se aproxima a mí

-¡Ah! – vuelvo a gritar, por el punzante dolor aún insistente.

-Tranquilo...-susurra en mi oído, consiguiendo que el color se calme completamente.

-Eres Sasuke ¿no? – pregunto jadeando, aún un poco mareado

-No, yo no soy él – me niega con suavidad, apartando unos mechones de mi cara.

-Pero...Según mis recuerdos...-le miro de arriba abajo centímetro de piel, cada pelo, cada peca...¡Eres él!¡Eres Sasuke!

-Te digo que no lo soy – me vuelve a repetir como el porqué...

-¿Sasuke tenía un hermano gemelo? – pregunto de repente.

-Déjame hablar – me fulmina con la mirada -. La arena que te rodea, es imaginaria, no es real – comenta levantándose y cogiendo un puñado de arena.

-¿No es real?¿Qué quieres decir con qué no es real? – digo desconcertado.

-Nada aquí lo es, ni siquiera tú, ni yo – suspira soñador.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?¿Qué es este lugar? Porque...¡Yo lo veo muy real! – me voy incorporando, revolviéndome el pelo con confusión.

-Este lugar, es la representación que tu cerebro ha decidido dar a tu corazón – me tiende la mano, para ayudarme a levantarme.

-¿MI corazón a creado esto? – repito incrédulo.

-Lo dicho, aún no estás preparado – suspira con pesadez- . Cada tornado es un intento de borrar algo de él – finaliza.

-Quieres decir que tú eres... – empiezo a decir.

-Soy un sentimiento, que tienes hacia la persona a la cual represento físicamente, un sentimiento, el cual no deseas admitir – concluye, ya definitivamente.

Todo empieza a volverse borroso, un agujero sale en el suelo y empieza a sorberme, llevándome hacia su interior. Mi al supuesto Sasuke, que se lanza a por mí, tirándome su mano, para que la coja y no caiga, pero apenas llego a rozar sus dedos y acabo por caer en el inmenso agujero negro.

Despierto dando un bote, mirando a mi alrededor desconcertado, intentando recordar como he llegado a la celda. Apoyo la cabeza en el frío muro que está detrás de mí, e intento aclarar mis ideas y mis emociones, asimilando poco a poco el sueño, y lo que trae en consecuencia, su significado, quiero decir.

Si el sueño es cierto, si lo que pasa en el y lo que me cuenta el imaginario, y creado por mi cerebro, Sasuke es verdad, eso quiere decir...¿Qué yo siento algo por él? Decía que era un sentimiento ¿no?, pero...¿qué clase de sentimiento?¿Amistad? Eso sería lo más coherente, porque no sé, es mi mejor amigo, no puedo estar enamorado de él ¿no? Ambos somos hombres, del mismo sexo, y aunque en Konoha no está mal visto, desde siempre, desde pequeño, siempre me han dicho que qué dos hombres estén juntos es antinatural, porque un hombre tiene que estar con una mujer, es decir, con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Pero...no sé, Iruka-sensei siempre me dijo que lo único que importaba para una pareja, es que la sdos personas se quieran, que no importa ni el color, ni la religión, ni la posición política, ni la nacionalidad, ni la raza...Supongo, que en el caso de que esas dos personas se quieran, no pasa nada ¿no? Aunque ambas sean del mismo sexo, mientras no hagan daño a nadie...

¡Ah! ¡Qué confusión! Además, dijo que era un sentimiento que negaba, y su amistad no la niego...Entonces...¿Le quiero?¿No le quiero? No sé que pensar, el sueño me ha liado por completo ¡si hasta estoy apunto de admitir que siento algo por el baka de Sasuke! Algo más que mera y pura amistad, claro está...Pero, acaso...¿él siente algo por mí? ¿O me ve simplemente como un amigo? ¿o ni eso?

¡Maldición! Deja de pensar en esas cosas ¡Lo primero que tengo que hacer es aclarar mis sentimientos! Cuando ya los tenga claros y definidos, ya podré pensar en los suyos, pero mientras es inútil preocuparme por eso si aún no sé lo que siento yo mismo.

Siento un suave peso caer sobre mi hombro. Me sobresalto del susto y giro la cabeza rápidamente, esperando encontrarme con algún enemigo de frente, que ha intentado atacarme por sorpresa.

No llego a verlo, no veo a ningún enemigo, solo veo a Sasuke, totalmente agotado, y que, según lo visto, se ha quedado dormido y el peso de su propio cuerpo le ha hecho caer a un lado, provocando que su cabeza esté ahora recostada sobre mi hombro, y él está durmiendo como si nada, sin darse cuenta de adonde fue a parar.

Me sonrojo violentamente simplemente al observar la serenidad de su rostro durmiendo. La blanca piel de su cara, tan suave...Que está medio tapada por unos mechones de pelo, que tapan uno de sus delicados ojos parcialmente, y que permanece cerrado.

Salta de repente una imagen en mi mente, cuando en La Aldea de la Niebla creí verle morir en mis brazos por salvarme la vida. Todavía recuerdo la angustia, la rabia y la tristeza que me vino cuando pensé que había muerto... En aquellos escasos segundos mi corazón se detuvo, no pude soportar el dolor de perderle y recuerdo que quise irme con él.

Sigo pensando. Llevo la mano a su cabeza, acariciando su pelo con suavidad, y después su cara, admirando cada rasgo de su rostro, parece tan sumamente delicado... Aún sigo en mis pensamientos, sin saber que estoy haciendo. Rozo sus suaves labios, con la yema de mis dedos, a lo que él responde abriéndolos levemente, pareciendo que quieran incitarme.

Me quedo hipnotizado, por la manera con la que abre y cierra los labios, dejando entrar y salir el aire de sus pulmones. Tomo su barbilla, acercándome a él, hasta poder sentir su respiración en mi cara. Veo como abre los ojos levemente, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de mi cercanía, clava sus oscuros ojos en mi boca, como diciéndome que quiere probarlo. Soy yo, o...¿está intentando provocarme?

Salvo la distancia que nos separa, apenas siendo un roce, aunque poco a poco voy consiguiendo que abra la boca, dándole pequeños toques, suaves pero provocadores.

Pero caigo en la cuenta, cuando por fin consigo que deje la timidez a un lado, de lo que estoy haciendo y me separo de él rápidamente, me mira con confusión, lamiéndose los labios con cortedad. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, inevitablemente, está agotado. Vuelve a apoyarse en mi hombro, para volver a quedar dormido segundos después.

Ocho letras surcan mi mente, ocho letras que desvelan mis verdaderos sentimientos, 2 palabras que hacen sacar a flote lo oculto, solo ocho míseras letras para que mi vida de un gran vuelco, cambiándola para siempre. Y esas ocho letras son:

Le quiero

Al admitir lo que siento es como si un gran peso desapareciera de mi espalda, me siento más ligero, me siento un poco más libre. Al fin lo he admitido, al fin me he aclarado, ya no hay marcha atrás, ya no lo pienso negar más, no se puede negar lo evidente. Aunque, esto es solo el principio, la punta del iceberg, todo empieza aquí, las dudas, el intentar ocultar lo que siento, las preguntas, las confusiones, los celos...

-Al menos ya lo sé – susurro para mí mismo.

-Naruto...-le oigo musitar mientras se acomoda en mi hombro.

Me giro, mirándole sorprendido, esperando una burla o un insulto, pero, de nuevo, y asombrosamente, no escucho nada, sigue dormido, seguramente solo ha sido un sueño. Pero... Si ha dicho mi nombre, soñando, eso significa, que en el sueño salgo yo, por lo cual ¡Está soñando conmigo! Eso puede significar que sienta algo por mí ¿no?

¡Maldito seas Naruto! Me acabo de enterar de lo que siento, después de miles de originales negaciones, y ya estoy pensando en enterarme de todo, en saber si le gusto, si tengo alguna oportunidad con él, si quizás podría salir con él... ¡Dios! ¡No tengo arreglo! ¿Cómo es posible qué me lo haya tomado tan bien? Acabo de admitir que soy gay, y que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo ¡Y me quedo igual!

-¡Kami-sama! – me lamento revolviéndome el pelo.

-Hmpf – se queja el Uchicha, al notar que me he movido.

¡Ahora qué lo pienso! ¡Le van a matar! ¡Céntrate Naruto! El problema principal no es mis sentimientos o los suyos, sino conseguir salvarle el cuello, literalmente hablando. ¿Por qué eligen algo tan doloroso cómo la horca? Sería mejor una muerte un poco menos...¿cómo decirlo? Menos bestia, eso es muy exagerado, en otras aldeas utilizan métodos menos sádicos y en los que la persona sufre menos...¡Deja de pensar en al muerte! ¡Todo saldrá bien!

-¡Naruto! – me llama una voz

Veo llegar a Shikamaru, con el guardia de antes a su lado, manojo de llaves en mano. Y se acercan, hasta llegar a mi celda.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – pregunto alzando la cabeza, intentando aparentar normalidad.

-He pagado tu fianza – me informa rascándose la cabeza -. Ha sido muy problemático.

-Lo siento – me disculpo avergonzado.

El guardia abre la puerta de la celda, yo aparto la cabeza de Sasuke de mi hombro, y la apoyo con cuidado sobre una almohada, la que estaba en la cama que había a al esquina y que, por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de su existencia. Me levanto después de asegurarme de que está a gusto y salgo de allí, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Él me observa sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Salimos del edificio, al paso de Shikamru, con esto quiero decir, que entre paso y paso que damos, me da tiempo a dar mil vueltas a un campo olímpico a la patita coja y diciendo "waaaaa" al tiempo.

-Pensaba que ahora te pensabas un poco más las cosas antes de hacerlas – me comenta sentándose en un banco, que hay en la calle -. Gritándole al consejo como un energúmeno no conseguirás nada, solo que les caigas mal.

-Lo sé – admito arrepentido -. ¿Quién te ha dicho dónde estaba?

-Chouji, se enteró de pasada comiendo en un restaurante – comenta mirando las nubes con despreocupación

-Las noticias vuelan...-me pongo a mirar el cielo.

-Bueno...Lo que voy a decir, va a ser muy problemático – resopla voy a ayudarte para que absuelvan a Sasuke.

-¿En serio? – le miro con los ojos encendidos.

-Si...Bueno, en cierto sentido, te lo debo, por así decirlo.

-¿Por qué? – le interrogo con sumo entusiasmo.

-Porque gracias a ti me he reconciliado con Ino, y voy a dejar a Temari por ella, aunque esto último sea muy problemático – vuelve a resoplar con fastidio.

-Y...¿Qué piensas hacer para ayudar al baka? – curioseo

-Usar la cabeza, y sobre todo, no te alteres más, ni hagas el loco como antes – me mira amenazante, dentro de lo cabe, porque Shika no es muy amenazador –. Tú me ayudarás


	13. El consejo

Bueno, aviso que estoy de examenes asi que subire si

-¿Y eso? – me sorprendo -. Yo solo entorpecería tu labor, perdería los nervios y todo se iría a...

-Que poco te quieres...¡Qué problemático eres! - exclama con pereza -. Si de verdad quieres salvarle, harás lo que te pida – me mira directamente a los ojos -. Además, tú sabes más de él, y se te puede ocurrir algo para alegar en su defensa – me recuerda.

-Eso si que es cierto – admito pensativo.

-Normalmente, suelen esperar cerca de un mes antes de hacer la sentencia definitiva – piensa en alto.

-¿Un mes? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? No es que me parezca mal, ¡es más! A mi me viene bien ¡así se me ocurre algo para defenderle! Pero...- me empiezo a liar yo solo.

-El mes lo dan de plazo para quejas, en ese sentido el consejo es menos problemático, al menos da tiempo para reclamar algo – comenta.

-Un bonito detalle –admiro con entusiasmo -. Y...¿para la ejecución cuánto?

-Eso suele variar más pero, un a semana, aproximadamente, depende de si hay hueco en la agenda de la horca – cuenta con una mueca.

-Eso suena muy grotesco – abro los ojos muchos, torciendo la boca al tiempo.

-Ya...y muy frío también – se rasca la cabeza de nuevo -. Para matar a alguien, culpable o no, no tienen sangre en las venas.

-¡Malditos viejos! – exclamo alzando el puño -. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Bueno, hoy te perdono, porque acabas de venir de la cárcel y por eso, te salvas de trabajar hoy – me dice con mucha desgana descansa hoy, porque mañana mismo empezamos – me informa con un poco de autoridad - ¡Con lo problemático qué es hacer algo!

-¡Gracias Shikamaru! – le abrazo -.¡Eres un buen amigo!

-Quita...¡Ya lo sé! ¡Con lo bien qué estaría yo tumbado en la terraza viendo las nubes! –se lamenta bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¡gracias por lo de la fianza! – vuelvo a gritar -. ¡Y me voy a descansar!

-Nos vemos – levanta el brazo levemente, mientras se da la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Sayonara! – le dedico una fugaz sonrisa, antes de que empiece a desvanecerse en la fría noche.

Empiezo a caminar, observando el paisaje que me rodea, todo lúgubre, aunque, siendo de noche, es normal. Pero nunca me había parado a mirar lo que me rodea, cuando vuelvo a casa por la noche, nunca me fijo en el camino, solo en el destino, quizás si me hubiese fijado más en el camino, me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía.

¿Quién sabe? La vida es un misterio, cuanto más sabes, cuanto más aprendes, cuanto más largo haya sido tu camino y cuando más creas que lo sabes todo, te das cuentas de que solo es el principio, y de que apenas sabes nada. Es mejor saberlo desde el principio, nunca lo sabrás todo y nadie es perfecto.

Trepo por las cañerías de un edificio, hasta llegar a la cima, en la que me siento, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, abrazadas a ellas, pensando en los dilemas que rondan mi mente.

He sido un estúpido negándolo durante tanto tiempo, todo eso fue tiempo perdido en vano, energía gastada inútilmente, si lo hubiese admitido antes, me hubiese ahorrado varios días durmiendo mal y despertándome temblando y sudando. ¡Vivir es tan sumamente complicado! ¡Tener sentimientos es tan complicado! Y amar, enamorarse de alguien...¡Eso si qué es complicado! Es muy hermoso, cuando amas y eres amado, pero mientras, con las dudas y las noches en vela, con la misma pregunta en tu mente " ¿me querrá él/ella?", es un asco.

Pensemos...Si todas las novias que he tenido, hasta donde alcanza mi memoria de pez Dori, han sido parecidas a Sasuke, en un sentido u otro...¿Desde cuándo me gusta el baka este? Y, todavía más importante, ¿desde cuándo me gustan a mí los hombres? Si todas mis parejas, por muy parecidas que fuesen, todas eran mujeres...¿Cómo me podían gustar las mujeres si me gustaba Sasuke?

-¡Maldita sea! –me revuelvo el pelo.

Me dejo caer, hasta quedar de cara a las estrellas. Viene a mi mente la frase que dije allí dentro " Apunta a La Luna, aunque fracases, estarás entre las estrellas". Aún puedo recordar quién me dijo aquella frase, apenas le recuerdo, fue un chico de mi infancia, el primero al que le conté mi sueño de ser Hokage y no se rió, es más, me animó, y me dijo esa frase, aquel día no la entendí, ahora sí.

-No es momento para ponerse melancólico – musito para mí mismo.

Tal y como dijo Shikamaru, al día siguiente me despierta muy temprano y caminamos rumbo a la biblioteca municipal. Según me ha contado, él buscará lagunas legales, o algo así me ha dicho, sobre el caso de Sasuke, y yo información sobre el apellido Uchicha y sobre el baka también, si demostramos que es una linda ovejita que nunca hizo nada malo y que solo se descarriló, quizás consigamos que viva.

Así, poquito a poco, vamos recavando información interesante y bastante útil, y al tiempo van pasando los días del mes de plazo. Por suerte, sino hubiese sido por ella habríamos muerto de hambre, todas las tardes Ino nos trae unos bocadillos y nos da conversación, y así despejamos la mente durante unos escasos minutos, antes de volver a amargarnos buscando información. Con lo que Shikamaru está haciendo en este mes, se pasará el próximo año haciendo el vago.

Y cada noche, cuando nos echan de la biblioteca, o de dónde sea, por ser ya muy tarde, ¡cómo no! No podían faltar nuestros amigos los sueños extraños y provocadores que tengo cada noche, sin faltar ni un solo día. Aunque estos son un poco mejores que los del desierto, al menos descanso, el único problemita es que me levanto bastante contento, más de lo que uno suele estar cuando le despiertan.

Llega el día, el último día de plazo. Me levanto, tan contento como siempre, aunque un poco nervioso por que no sé como lo haremos hoy. Me voy directamente al baño, para darme un ducha fría, y así me despego, y mi alegría desciende un poco. Salgo, me visto, me pongo la coleta, desayuno un cuenco de ramen, cojo las llaves, y echo a andar, he quedado en frente del edificio de la Hokage con Shikamaru.

-¡Buenos días Shikamaru-sama! – le saludo alegre y educadamente.

-¿Sama? – pregunta con los ojos entornados.

-¡Claro! ¡Te debo la vida! Bueno, la de Sasuke en realidad...- me pongo pensativo -, él es el que debería llamarte sama...

-Tampoco es para tanto...-se rasca la cabeza de nuevo -.Tú me ayudaste con Ino, que es la cosa más problemática que existe, pero la quiero, y yo te ayudo con Sasuke.

Después de rebajar un poco la tensión del momento charlando animadamente sobre cosas que no tienen importancia, nos decidimos a adentrarnos, cojo aire y entramos en el famoso edificio, cargados hasta las orejas de archivos, fotos, documentos...Cosas que puedan servirnos para ayudarnos a ayudarle.

Subimos decenas de escalones, con calma, yo intento que no me de un ataque. En todo el trayecto nos mantenemos bien derechos, con la cabeza alta, mirando al frente, tenemos que parecer seguros de nosotros mismos, tenemos que imponer, según me ha dicho Shikamaru, el lenguaje corporal también influirá en si nos escuchan o en si hacen como que lo hacen. Tenemos pensado hasta el último detalle, todo tiene que salir bien.

Al final del largo pasillo, que ya recorrí la última vez que estuve aquí, aunque acabé encarcelado, está el consejo reunido, tras un gran puerta de roble, ultimando los detalles del caso Uchicha Sasuke. Hoy es el último día que tenemos para salvar de su vida, hemos estado un mes entero preparándonos para esto, ojalá nos escuchen, no quiero que sea en vano todo lo que hemos hecho, no quiero perderle ahora que por fin está conmigo.

Abrimos lentamente la puerta, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, hasta que podemos divisar la redonda mesa en la que se encuentran los ancianos. Toso falsamente, para hacerme notar.

-¿Se puede...?-pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿Otra vez tú!? – grita uno de ellos -. ¡Guardias!, llévenselo, ¿vienes a por pelea?

-No hace falta que los llames, no buscamos pelea –niega Shikamaru, entrando en la habitación, siendo seguido por mí a salvarle el cuello a Sasuke.

-Nunca mejor dicho – musito con nerviosismo.

-La sentencia ya es oficial –nos asegura una mujer con firmeza y frialdad.

-No, según las leyes de La Aldea de La Hoja, cito textualmente...-abre una de las carpetas – "Antes de cualquier ejecución se deberá dejar un mes para quejas o reclamaciones"

-El plazo expiró esta mañana – nos fulmina con la mirada.

-No, eso también aparece en las leyes – busca una hoja en la misma carpeta -. "Se podrá reclamar hasta las doce de la noche de ese último día"

-¡Dejadlo ya! Nada puede hacer que cambiemos de opinión, es un traidor y lo seguirá siendo por mucho que digáis – se queja.

-¿Nos vais a obligar a tener que rehacer el papeleo? –gruñe uno.

-¡No es justo! Hemos estado aquí, todo el maldito mes esperando, y venís el último día exigiendo justicia. Ya salió la sentencia, resignaros, como muchos otros, y ved morir a un traidor más, solo es otro traidor – nos comenta fríamente una anciana.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Es una persona, lo que no es justo, es que queráis matar a alguien inocente. Según las leyes, hasta las doce de la noche tenemos para reclamar, así que sentaros y escuchad lo que tenemos que deciros –salto de repente. Bastante fastidiado por los egoístas comentarios.

Se quejan una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que nos vayamos, pero no lo hacemos, al final se sientan con desgana y resignación y se quedan en silencio. Shika comienza a hablar con mucha seguridad, haciendo que las expresiones del consejo vayan cambiando progresivamente por cada argumento de la lista.

-Según los documentos de la fecha...

Y yo sigo allí plantado, quieto, en el mismo sitio, observando como Shikamaru lo hace todo, el solito sin mi ayuda, no sé por qué dijo que le ayudase si no pinto aquí nada, él solo se sobra y se basta ¡Qué envidia! ¡Ojalá fuese yo tan listo! Así no hubiese tenido que pedir ayuda, o que necesitarla, y sin duda llegaría antes a ser Hokage, la inteligencia es esencial para un cargo tan importante.

Al rato, creo que varias horas, no lo sé, pero esto se me está haciendo muy largo, finalmente, el vago empedernido, aunque ahora no lo ejerce, se calla, ya ha acabado de decir todo lo que se le ocurría. Necesita pensar, necesita ideas, es listo, pero bajo presión no puede.

-Lo cierto es que lo que dices muchacho, es cierto, pero no acaba de convencernos, aún quedan cosas en el aire.

-Es cierto que la familia Uchicha hizo mucho por Konoha, y que le debemos mucho por habernos defendido durante décadas, pero todo ha cambiado – añade el que está a su lado.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no se escapará? – me preguntan seriamente -. Puede escaparse y, precisamente lo que le hace ser respetado, su apellido, es lo que tememos.

-Podría ser más poderoso de lo que especulamos – comenta otro con temor -. Si le dejamos suelto, podría destruirnos ¿cómo sabemos qué no pretende destruirnos desde dentro?

-Si hubiese querido destruirnos ya lo habría hecho – me decido a hablar -. Si fuese tan poderoso, y desease matarnos, no seguiría en esa celda, muriéndose de pena.

-De eso sacamos dos cosas – continúa Shika, que me da una palmadita en la espalda -. O bien no es tan poderoso, y no resulta una potencial amenaza para Konoha, o bien no desea hacernos daño.

-Según los archivos no ha matado a nadie de Konoha – les informo -. Además, si se pusiese en nuestro bando, lo que le hace Uchicha, el Sharingan, podría sernos muy útil para derrotar a Orochimaru...

-Está bien – admiten -. Pero él podría intentar volver con Orochimaru, o volver a traicionarnos para buscar poder y matar a Itachi, o cualquier cosa del estilo, y eso sería todavía más peligroso – me comentan temerosos.

-Si hace falta yo estaré 24 al día pegado a él como un lapa si eso les hace sentir más seguros – les propongo.

-¿Cómo sabremos en todo momento qué sigue contigo?

-Implantadle un chip a Sasuke, y otro a Naruto, si se alejan lo sabrán, si están juntos también, tendrán un control absoluto sobre su localización – completa de nuevo Shikamaru.

-Eso no me parece mal – cede uno de ellos.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabemos qué eres de confianza? – me mira con desconfianza -. Podrías dejarle escapar, o escaparte con él, para que no muera, sabemos que estás muy apegado a él.

-Es de confianza, le conozco bien, no lo digo desde el puesto de amiga suya, sino desde el puesto de Hokage – interviene la vieja, echándome una mano.

-¿Y si él se escapa en un momento de descuido? – preguntan la minoría que queda por convencer.

-En el hipotético caso que se escapara, con el sistema de localización podríamos encontrarle – apunta el superdotado

-Pero...¿qué pasará con él? Es peligroso, con esto quiero decir, que si se escapa todo habrá sido en vano, alguien tendrá que cargar con la culpa – nos recuerda.

-Yo cargaré con la culpa, y si se escapa, cuando le encuentre, le mataré con mis propias manos, y os traeré su cabeza – digo con frialdad.

-Tú eres su amigo – comenta una mujer.

-¿Y qué? – me extraño por el comentario

-Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres – intuye -. ¿Y si no eres capaz de matarle? O eres incapaz de darle caza.

-Me caerá a mi su condena – digo a sangre fría.

-Alta traición, en ese caso, te esperará la horca.

-Naruto... – me llama la Hokage

Levanto la mirada, sus ojos me transmiten temor, no quiere perderme, sé que significo algo muy importante para ella, y piensa que estoy yendo demasiado lejos, quizás es cierto...¿Estoy dispuesto a cargar con su condena si se escapa? ¿estoy dispuesto a ser un traidor por darle una segunda oportunidad? ¿ de verdad le añoro tanto que no deseo que le pase nada, aunque me lleve por delante? ¿le amo tanto que confío en él ciegamente? Me estoy jugando el cuello, si miente, yo moriré.

-Naruto – me llama de nuevo, poniendo la mano en mi hombro -. Piénsalo detenidamente -.

-¿Tanto confías en él?

-Si se escapa, tú mueres, si mueres no podrás cumplir tu sueño – me observa con cautela Shika.

Eso no lo había pensado, si me muero, si doy mi vida a cambio de la suya, no podré cumplir mi sueño, ni ninguno de ellos, no podré hacer todas las cosas que me quedan por hacer, todas las cosas que quiero hacer, moriré antes de haber empezado a vivir, con esta decisión, estoy decidiendo mi futuro, o todo o nada, me juego el pellejo, si confío en él, me juego el cuello, y sino el morirá seguro.

Aunque...Si no me traiciona, si no muere, si se queda conmigo, a mi lado, y todo va bien, y es lo que confío que pase, si todo pasa como debería, podría ser como antes o mejor, con risas, insultos inocentes, juegos...Además, no se apartó, se dejó besar, aceptó mi beso, quizás yo le guste, quizás todo vaya bien, a lo mejor, después de un tiempo, vuelvan a confiar en él y a lo mejor podríamos amarnos, y ser felices...Simplemente el pensamiento de que puede que pase, me da valor para intentarlo, yo nunca me rindo, y no me asusta la muerte, si por unos segundos de felicidad he de morir, moriré sin pensármelo dos veces.


	14. El papeleo

-¿De verdad estás dispuesto a dejar tú vida en sus manos? –me mira asustada Tsunade-obachan.

-Si así le salvo la vida...- observo al consejo -, sin dudarlo.

Los integrantes del consejo se miraron unos a otros, diciéndose las cosas con los ojos. Nos hacen unas señas a Shika y a mí, que nos indica que salgamos durante unos minutos. Esperamos fuera, apoyados en la pared, Shikamaru sentando en el suelo, contemplando el techo con despreocupación, como esperando a que aparezcan las nubes.

En esos interminables y largos minutos, no dejo de temblar. No sé por qué tiemblo, pero el caso, es que no puedo cesar de hacerlo, estoy nervioso, me siento muy nervioso, y también un poco asustado, estoy poniendo mi vida en juego, para salvarle la vida a ala persona que quiero ¡Espero qué merezca la pena!

Se abre la puerta, y empiezan a salir los miembros del consejo, precipitadamente, sin darnos tiempo a preguntar por al sentencia, simplemente se despiden de nosotros con la mano y desaparecen por los sinuosos pasillos del edificio. Lo único que queda en la habitación, es la Hokage, que se masajea las sienes con cansancio. La calma que precede a la tempestad.

-En serio Naruto, no sé si eres la persona más estúpida que existe en este mundo, o que simplemente eres demasiado leal – me comenta entre enfadada y orgullosa.

-¿Qué han decidido al final? – pregunto con el corazón en un puño.

-No sé cómo lo habéis conseguido... – suspira -. Le examinaran para volver a neutralizarle el sello y le harán un intensivo interrogatorio.

-¡Un momento! ¿quieres decir qué le he salvado el pellejo? – me sorprendo esperanzado.

-Erm...Sí.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Sasuke va a vivir! – exclamo abrazándola.

-Pero... – me aparta bruscamente -, lo que has hecho ha sido una tremenda estupidez, sobre ti caerá una gran responsabilidad y, en el peor caso, una gran condena.

-¡Lo sé! –asiento con euforia, dando saltos por el pasillo con alegría.

-Y por tu bien, mas te vale que Sasuke no intente escaparse ni hacer nada raro – me previene la vieja.

-No lo hará – le aseguro con firmeza.

-Sino ya sabes... – se levanta Shikamaru

-O traes su cabeza o rodará la tuya – completa la rubia mujer.

-¡Ya lo sé! Además, os recuerdo, que según Kakashi, ya supero el nivel de jounin con creces, y le supero a él con el Sharingan activado, y dentro de poco podré vencer a Jiraiya – presumo -. Total, que si se escapase, en el hipotético caso, podría con él.

-Tampoco exageres –me mira mal la vieja -.Pásate mañana pro mi despacho, te pondré el famoso chip, y dentro de otros 3 días, para que me de tiempo a hacer el papeleo, por mi despacho también – me informa -. Pondremos legalmente a Sasuke bajo tu vigilancia.

-¡Gracias Tsunade-onachan!- vuelvo a abrazarla.

-¡No me llames vieja! – me grita furiosa -. ¡Sino hubiese sido por mi poder benevolente todo vuestro discursito habría sido en vano!

-¡Y gracias a ti también, Shika! – ignoro a la Hokage y le abrazo también.

Después de varios gritos eufóricos, muchos abrazos a gente conocida y desconocida, saltos, bailes de victoria...Me despido de ambos con un gran abrazo de oso y una amplia sonrisa de pura felicidad. Lo he conseguido, le he salvado la vida, y encima vivirá conmigo, ya no tendré que buscarle más, ni luchar con la Hokage porque aún sigo empeñado en buscarle. He cumplido mi promesa, por muy difícil de conseguir que pareciese al principio, está de vuelta, y vivirá, conmigo.

Llega mañana, y tal y como me ha dicho la Hokage-sama, si con sama, porque gracias a ella también lo he conseguido, y por eso, a partir de ahora y en adelante la trataré con mas respeto, o al menos lo intentaré. Como iba diciendo, voy a su despacho, dando saltitos por el camino, entro en el, me coloca el chip, en la oreja izquierda, como a las ovejas, queda curioso.

Voy caminando por las calles de Konoha, sería un día normal, como cualquier otro, pero no lo es, porque dentro de muy poco estaré con Sasuke. Estoy tan nervioso que tiemblo, ¡Vivirá conmigo!, aunque tendré que ocuparme de él, y, por encima de todo, tendré que evitar que se le pase la cabeza el irse de nuevo, en ellos me juego el cuello y su segunda oportunidad.

¡Ah!¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo aguantar más! ¡Quiero estar ya con él! Dicho y hecho, salgo corriendo hacia el edificio de la Hokage, con la impaciencia creciendo y creciendo dentro de mí, ansiando rozar su piel...¡Al final todo está saliendo bien! No puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto a la nada, pero...¡Por una vez los perdedores han ganado! Y eso es algo que no sucede demasiado.

¡Ya falta muy poco! Ya estoy corriendo por los pasillos del gran edificio, con los funcionarios mirándome sorprendidos, y algunos asustados. Atravieso la última barrera que me separa de la felicidad, la puerta de la vieja, y allí me la encuentro, con el ceño fruncido liada con un montón de papeles enorme, que parece no acabársele. Toso falsamente, pero no me escucha, está sumergida en lo que hace, que parece ser bastante aburrido.

-¡Buenos días, vieja! – la saludo con un gran grito, para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-¡La madre qué te...! – se sobresalta - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre saludarme así!?

-Perdona...-me disculpo asustado.

-Espérate – me ordena, acabando de rellenar una montaña de papeles -. Estoy haciendo el papeleo para dejar a Sasuke en libertad condicionada..

-Vale – asiento con entusiasmo.

Me quedo mirándola. La vida como Hokage es muy dura, además de luchar para proteger a la aldea de fuertes enemigos, tienes que hacer mucho papeleo, aparecer en cantidad de eventos importantes, animar a la población en momentos difíciles, mantener la calma, hacer importantes decisiones...Sin duda es un trabajo que no puede hacer cualquiera. Yo puede que pudiese hacerlo, con un consejo en condiciones, en el que en el estuviese Shikamaru.

-Esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para cambiar de op.. –me empieza a decir.

-¿Dónde hay que firmar? – la corto ansioso.

-Siempre tan impaciente – suspira colocando delante de mí una serie de papeles.

Los miro por encima, ay paso varias hojas, hasta que veo un hueco en blanco, en medio de un mar de letras. Leo un poco unas líneas que hay encima del hueco, para asegurarme que es el sitio donde tengo que firmar, tomo el bolígrafo y me dispongo a empezar a firmar.

-¡Espera! – me detiene -.¿No vas a leer lo que pone en los papeles?

-¿Para qué? Sé lo que pondrá – supongo.

-Nunca debes de firmar nada sin leerlo antes – me echa la bronca -, ¿y si te estoy engañando? ¿Y si soy otra persona? ¿Y si estás firmando un papel para que la sentencia de Sasuke se confirme?

-¡Por Kami-sama, vieja! Tú jamás harías eso –alego en mi defensa-. Resúmemelo – le pido.

-Esta bien... – se resiente -. Aquí pone que Sasuke a partir de ahora estará a tu cargo...

-Etcétera, etcétera... –la interrumpo -. Lo que yo decía vamos, no sé porque te empeñas en que me lo lea, ¡déjame firmarlo! Quiero solucionarlo todo ya.

Mientras me sigue echando la bronca a grito pelado, de forma masiva, tomo de nuevo el bolígrafo y empiezo a firmar con caligrafía pésima, e incomprensible, "Uzumaki Naruto". Termino de poner la última letra, le enseño la firma la Hokage, que al final se calla y los revisa y se queda con parte de ellos, con al copia parece ser.

-Ahora entrega estos papeles en la prisión federal y llévatelo contigo a tu casa – me va informando.

-¿Cuánto es lo máximo qué puede alejarse de mí antes de que se considere que se ha escapado? – pregunto interesado.

-Como aún está en fase de prueba de cinco a siete metros, lo suficiente como para que podáis ducharos separados – me contesta observando su copia -. Tampoco es plan de obligaros a estar uno encima del otro...Según vaya pasando el tiempo, y veamos su progreso, se irán añadiendo metros.

Sigue ultimando unos últimos detalles, como por ejemplo, que con cada pequeña infracción, tirar un papel al suelo, se restarán metros, y cosas por el estilo, algo es algo. Cuando acaba de informarme, salgo de allí y voy corriendo saltando de edificio en edifico, hasta que llego a las afueras, y sigo el camino corriendo. Llego a la prisión federal, que, por cierto, da mas miedo que la comisaría porque es muy lúgubre.

-Buenas tardes – me saluda uno de los ninjas.

Le explico la situación con detenimiento y mucha paciencia, le entrego los papeles firmados, y se los lee con precaución, entendiendo todo lo que pone. Comprueba que mi chip está correctamente puesto, comprueba mi identidad. Coge las llaves y caminamos por unos largos pasillos, llenos de criminales, que me miran con ojos perversos y con los brazos extendidos.

Se para en la celda número 122, busca la llave y abre la puerta. Miro dentro, pero no consigo ver nada, está demasiado oscuro. Espero a que mis ojos se acostumbren a la luz, y veo una silueta, acostada en el suelo, y con terrible aspecto, muy pálido y delgado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –pregunto sorprendido acercándome a Sasuke.

-Está un poco débil – me contesta -. Este último mes se ha negado a comer, y cuando lo hacía, era una miseria.

-¿Por qué?

-Se enteró de su sentencia definitiva, y mal según se ve, y he oído que no iba a dejar que nadie le matase...-me comenta.

-Prefería morir como el quisiese...-apunto pensativo.

-Supongo...

-Tan orgulloso como siempre – me arrodillo frente a él.

Le doy la vuelta con cuidado, tratando de no despertarle, estará exhausto. Queda frente a mí, con las piernas extendidas y abiertas . Cojo sus brazos y los echo sobre mis hombros, echo su cuerpo sobre el mío, apoyo su cabeza en mi cuello y le cojo del culo, para levantarle, con sus piernas rodeando mis caderas.

Empiezo a caminar, con él cogido en peso, y quien ni siquiera sabe lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor. Volvemos al vestíbulo, acomodo la cabeza de Sasuke, le colocan el chip con sumo cuidado, para que no despierte. Nos activan los chips. A partir de este momento, no se podrá separar de mí nunca más, no le dejaré marchar de mi lado.

Me despido del ninja, salgo del edificio y comienzo a caminar con Sasuke, que , menos mal que pesa poco, porque el camino es largo y no puedo correr...Su piel es tan suave...Así dormidito, parece indefenso, como si fuese un crío de cinco años. Por mucho que pretenda parecer frío con su indeferencia, en realidad, yo sé que es muy frágil.

-Madre...-pronuncias con angustia

-Shhh... – le tranquilizo, acariciándole el pelo con una mano.

La impotencia de no haber podido hecho nada por su familia, es lo que le quiebra por dentro, lo que le quita el sueño, lo que le hizo irse al lado oscuro, buscando poder para devolver su prestigio a su apellido, a la que era su familia., los que tanto quería. Yo nunca he tenido una, pero supongo que perderla, y no poder hacer nada, fue como aquel día en el que traicionó Konoha.

Quiere vengarse para no sentirse tan débil, porque sabe que lo es, sabe que su alma está partida en mil pedazos, y que no podría aguantar otra perdida, pero, se empeña en ser lo que no es, se empeña en ser fuerte, no quiere que nadie vea a través de él, no quiere sentirse inferior y se oculta, se oculta bajo la frialdad de su mirada y bajo las mentiras de ser un ser imperturbable.

¿Quién diría que llegaría a entenderle? Se me debe de haber pegado de Shikamaru, porque yo no soy tan listo, y sino, esto suele pasar cada vez que un eclipse lunar coincide con la alineación de todos los planetas y los guepardos se ponen a comer ojos de verde clarito clarito dando vueltas y vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

Abro la puerta de mi casa, con un poco de dificultad, porque solo tengo una mano para hacerlo, abrir la puerta me refiero. Entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Casi me caigo, con Sasuke incluido, por que pierdo el equilibrio. Entro en mi habitación y le dejo sobre la cama, según se ve, como no pensé que acabaría viviendo conmigo, tendremos que dormir en la misma cama.

Me desvisto, quedando en boxers, me tumbo sobre la cama y echo las mantas sobre ambos. Me quedo observándole, deleitándome con cada pequeño movimiento que hace. Se encoge sobre si mismo, enroscadito, como si fuese un bebe en la barriga de su madre, buscando calor, calor humano.

-Mpf – susurras

¡Es tan lindo! Me entran ganas de empezar a comérmelo a besos y no parar hasta que mis labios estén morados. Quiero estar siempre con él, quiero que sea mío, quiero hacerle mío, calmar sus lágrima, sacarle una sonrisa, hacerle reír, hacerle feliz y ser el único que lo haga jamás. Supongo que esto ya es amor puro y duro.

Despierto a horas intempestivas, no se que es lo que me ha despertado, pero el caso es que ya lo estoy. Miro a Sasuke, le veo pálido, como siempre, pero está temblando y tirita de frío. Me acerco a él preocupado, y le pongo la mano sobre la frente, comprobando que no tiene fiebre.

Me quedo pensativo, y entonces siento una brisa entrando por la ventana, aunque a mí no me da frío. Está débil y por eso su cuerpo no regula bien la temperatura, digo yo. Rozo su mejilla y, guiado por el calo que desprendo Sasuke inclina la cabeza hacia a mí, acercándose al calor.

Una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza. Me acerco a él, y le abrazo. Poco a poco deja de temblar y se acerca todavía más, buscando el calor del cual carece, cada vez más y más cerca, está tan cerca que nuestras piernas están entrelazadas, nuestras tripas en pleno contacto y nuestros labios a escasos milímetros de distancia.

Intento alejarme un poco de él, para intentar resistir la tentación de besarle, pero no me deja, me acerca más cuanto más intento escapar de sus brazos, pidiendo calor. Me resigno y me duermo con un pensamiento en la mente, que estoy a apenas nada de besarle.

Me despierto con Sasuke aún agarrado a mí, robándome el calor corporal. Decido no moverme, no sé cuando volveré a estar así con él. Me quedo completamente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando, por así decirlo, de la frialdad de su piel y de su típico olor que le caracteriza tanto.

Siento como te mueves, abro levemente un ojo, lo suficiente como para ver lo que sucede y que no se de cuenta de que estoy despierto. Cuando abres al fin los ojos, no puedes evitar ponerte totalmente rojo, no paras de mirar nuestra cercanía y mis labios, que tan cercad e ti están, te sonrojas todavía más, si eso es posible, e intentas apartarme de ti, poniendo las manos en mi pecho e impulsándote hacia atrás.

-¡Maldito dobe! – te quejas en un susurro sin dejar de impulsarte.

Al final, no sé como lo haces, pero yo acabo encima de ti, y aprovechando la sorpresa te beso, como haciéndome el sonámbulo. Abres los ojos como platos, total y completamente desconcertado. Un poco después empiezas a corresponder el beso con un poco de torpeza, intentando imitar lo que estoy haciendo...

¡Un momento! No me digas que...


	15. Maldito orgullo Uchicha

Ahora es cuando...¡Me matais! Se que no subi en mucho tiempo, no se como sigo viva, como recompensa aquí teneis un capitulo bastante largo y con alguna sorpresilla, tambien aviso de que no subire tan a menudo porque es muy estresante subir cada semana ¡Disfruten!

¡Un momento! ¡No, no es posible! ¡No me digas qué...! ¡Le acabo de robar su primer beso! Pero..No es posible ¿cómo puede seguir a sus diecisiete años, creo, así? Hasta Hinata lo ha tenido ya, y el supongo que entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento habrá echo algo con alguna chica ¿no? Pero...Por la manera de actuar, por la manera con la que me corresponde ¡está claro! ¡Está desconcertadísimo! Simplemente imita lo que hago...

¡Ahora que lo pienso! Si, en el hipotético, aunque más probable caso, de que se lo estuviese robando, aún seguiría virgen, todavía no habría sido tocado pro nadie más que el mismo...¡Es imposible! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Cómo puede ser virgen? ¡Solo míralo! ¡Está para mojar pan! ¿Cómo es posible que nadie le haya cogido pro banda y le haya hecho de todo? ¡Es Uchicha Sasuke! ¡El chico más deseado de toda Konoha! Y parte de las aldeas vecinas ¿porqué nadie le ha desvirgado?

Bueno, al menos algo de bueno tiene, yo seré el primero en tocarle, eso si él siente los mismo que yo por el, y al menos le desvirgará alguien con un poco de experiencia, aunque no es lo mismo, eso está más que claro, porque todas mis anteriores parejas han sido mujeres y él es un hombre, y sería mi primera pareja masculina...¡No será muy diferente! Hasta cierto punto, es mas o menos lo mismo, peor vamos, con informarme un poco y con lo que ya sé...

Llaman a la puerta con muchos golpes, unos ladridos suenan por detrás de la puerta.

Me separo de él, dejándole jadeando con pesadez, aunque intente ocultar el cansancio que le he provocado. Me levanto rápidamente y corro hacia de donde proceden los golpes y gritos.

La abro rápidamente, girando el pomo con mucha decisión y, apenas media milésima después de haberla abierto, caigo al suelo con un gran perro blanco, comúnmente llamado Akamaru encima de mí dándome lametazos a modo de saludo amistoso.

Ya lleno de babas por todas partes y con un porcentaje menos de oído por los ladridos de mi peludo amiguito, no me refiero a Kiba precisamente, Akamaru me deja levantarme.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kiba? – pregunto al tiempo que me levanto con su ayuda.

-La Hokage –me contesta enseñándome un paquete que tiene entre las manos -, me ha mandado que te traiga esto para ti. Es ropa para Sasuke, con el símbolo y tal.

-¡Arigato! –exclamo tomando el paquete.

-Según me han dicho al final has conseguido lo que querías – grita siendo acompañado por los ladridos de Akamaru -. La verdad...¡No sé cómo lo has conseguido!

-Yo tampoco si te digo la verdad –me rió rascándome la cabeza.

-¡Cómo son las cosas! - exclama riéndose a carcajadas

Charlamos un rato más, a grito limpio, y le acabo convenciendo a que me invite a ramen un día de estos a cambio de que yo juegue con Akamru, que parece que me echa de menos.

-¡Bueno, Naruto! ¡Ya vendré a por vosotros un día! – nos asegura -. ¿Verdad que sí, Akamaru?

El fiel amigo del Inuzuka ladra como intento de afirmar y yo me río rascándome la cabeza.

-La verdad es que si que llevo mucho tiempo sin jugar con él – reconozco acariciándole.

-¡Yo no miento! – vuelve a gritar como si nada -. Lo dicho, me voy – levanta el brazo y se monta sobre Akamaru que lo lleva en la espalda mientras salta.

-¡Adiós Kiba! – me despido.

Finalmente, tras varios gritos de despedida más y ladridos, se marcha y me vuelvo a quedar con Sasuke y con nuestro querido amigo el silencio incómodo que permanecerá viviendo con nosotros durante tiempo indefinido.

Entro en el dormitorio, en mi amado dormitorio y allí me lo encuentro, aún enroscado sobre sí mismo, dentro de la cama, observándome con sus típica mirada que le congelaría la sangre a cualquiera. No me paralizo, como hacía de niño, ya estoy acostumbrado a esas miradas, sobre todo porque he tenido durante muchos años a Sai en mi equipo.

-Toma – le tiro la ropa a su lado.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? En estos debería estar siendo ejecutado, en el corredor de la muerte...- dice con pena.

-Te he salvado el cuello – le informo dedicándole un sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?

-A partir de ahora estás bajo mi estricta vigilancia – me siento junto a él, aún con la sonrisa en mis labios -. Además tienes un chip la oreja, es un GPS y por ello sabremos en cada momento donde estás.

-¿Y si me escapo? – se palpa la oreja, buscándolo.

-Más te vale no hacerlo – la sonrisa desaparece, y mi rostro se ensombrece.

-¿Por qué?

-Si te escapas, o traigo tu cabeza al consejo – se me parte el alma al decir esto -, o caerá mi cabeza por la tuya – concluyo levantándome.

Me quedo mirándole unos instantes a los ojos, intentando que sienta mi tristeza, pidiendo, no, suplicándole, que lo haga aquello, que no lo haga, que no se escape, que se quede conmigo, que no me obligue a tener que matarle, por que sé que no sería capaz, y entonces, sé que ninguno de mis sueños se cumpliría. Todo lo que deseo y quiero está en sus manos.

Me meto en el baño y me ducho con tranquilidad, intentando aclarar las ideas de mi mente, tratando de no pensar en ello, en lo que pasaría, intentando olvidar esos lúgubres pensamientos para poder volver a sonreír, que es lo que hago siempre, aunque haya tormenta y mis ojos lloren sangre del dolor, lágrimas que nunca se verán.

Acabo de ducharme y me lo encuentro ya vestido aún echado sobre la cama, con gesto pensativo. Apenas alza la cabeza para mirarme llegar, evita mirarme, pero los segundos que lo hace, basta para hacer que un sonrojo se apodere de sus blanquecinas mejillas.

Voy a la comida y me pongo a hacer un poco de ramen para ambos, él me sigue y se sienta en el sofá, mirando la televisión apagada con sumo interés. Acabo de hacer el ramen y llevo los cuencos al sofá. Le entrego uno a Sasuke y el otro lo devoro en apenas unos segundos.

Terminamos de comer, el silencio sepulcral reina en la sala. Llevamos los bowls al fregadero y nos volvemos a sentar en el sofá, sin decirnos nada, sin mirarnos, solo observando la pantalla del ordenador que continúa apagada. Y durante varias horas, permanecemos así, en el absoluto y total silencio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – me pregunta con tono frío.

-¿El qué?

-Besarme... – te cuesta bastante decir, aunque lo ocultas bastante bien -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué lo correspondiste? – le levanto una ceja.

-Yo he preguntado antes – me fulmina con la mirada.

-No pienso responder hasta que tu lo hagas.

-Yo pregunté primero – repites molesto.

-Pero yo no responderé hasta que tu lo hagas – sostengo sonriendo con picardía.

Se vuelve a sonrojar por mi provocadora sonrisa. Me aparta la mirada y se vuelve a poner a mirar la televisión, esta vez la encendemos. Intenta volver a recuperar su aspecto frío, el sonrojo no parece querer ayudar demasiado, puede que sea levemente, pero sigue presente.

Un par de veces más intento persuadirle para que me lo diga, peor solo consigo que me responde bordemente y vuelve a lo suyo.

Llega la tarde y siguen pasando las horas y aún estamos igual, sin decirnos nada y sin apenas prestar atención a los programas que echan por la tele, estamos aislados del mundo, ignoramos lo que sucede fuera de este apartamento.

-Naruto – me llama fríamente -. Dímelo – me ordena con fastidio.

Le miro y me pongo a pensar, estrujando mis neuronas al máximo para ver si soy capaz de analizar el comportamiento de Sasuke. ¡Ah! ¡No sé! No sé si yo le gusto realmente o simplemente soy un juguete con el que entretenerse o ¡yo que sé! ¿debería decirle algo? ¿no debería hacerlo? ¡Qué demonios! ¡No pierdo nada por intentarlo! Como mucho se enfadará un poco, pero tendrá que entenderlo, estamos en el siglo de la liberación sexual.

-Dímelo – me miras directamente a los ojos.

No puedo aguantar ni un segundo más y me abalanzo sobre ti, capturando en el acto tus labios. Vuelves a corresponderlo, una vez más, guiándote por tu instinto y la poca experiencia que has ido acumulando. Voy echándote hacia atrás poco a poco hasta que ambos quedamos tumbados sobre el sofá, de nuevo, yo estoy encima.

Con una mano empiezo a hacerle cosquillas en la tripa rozando con la yema de los dedos, trazando círculos. Los pelos se te ponen de punta y voy observando como los escalofríos te recorren el cuerpo. Sigo besándole, sintiendo como vas progresando lentamente, y a medida que lo hace, voy bajando la mano, hasta llegar a tu pantalón. Jugueteo con el borde de este, para provocar al que está debajo de mí y que, ahora que me fijo, tiene un bultito de considerable tamaño entre las piernas.

Le dejo volver a recuperar la respiración, separándome de él, y me voy entreteniendo haciéndole estremecer dándole lametones y pequeños besitos desde el cuello hasta el borde del pantalón, bueno antes de empezar mi recorrido le despojo de su camiseta con precisos movimientos.

En vez de conseguir que se relaje y que su corazón y respiración vuelva a su ritmo habitual, le pongo más nervioso, aunque el intenta ocultarlo, pero sus ojos le delatan, ellos siempre delatan.

-Dobe – musitas para tapar un poco tu estado.

Vuelvo a subir, nos besamos. Él empieza a soltarse un poco, y ya he conseguido que se atreva a dirigirme él hacia sus labios pidiéndome, según su lenguaje corporal, que me lo coma y no deje nada. Al menos está dejando la timidez un poco de lado, la práctica lleva a la perfección, y según sus antecedentes de genio, pronto estará mi altura, además, como su orgullo no se lo permite no me deja a mí hacerlo todo, como siempre, es cosa de su orgullo Uchicha.

Deslizo mi mano dentro de su pantalón, sin romper el contacto visual. Sigue manteniéndose inexpresivo, aunque su cuerpo me dice totalmente lo contrario.

Empiezo a estimular esa zona. Los duros rasgos de su cara se van suavizando, pero su expresión fría no desaparece de su pálido rostro, intento seguir aparentando que no le afecta, para que así su adorado orgullo no salga mal parado.

Solo tengo tres palabras que decir: Maldito orgullo Uchicha.

Dejo de mirarte y me pongo a provocarte un poco más, llenándote el cuello de mordisquitos. Me deslizo hacia delante, para acomodarme entre tus piernas, se te vuelve a poner la piel de gallina por el contacto. Muevo las manos más deprisa, tu cuerpo sigue tenso, siempre tenso, intentando aguantar.

-Ah...- se te oye levemente, porque casi lo consigues reprimir por completo.

Hago como sino hubiese escuchado y deslizo mi mano ya de bajo de tu ropa de interior, siento como va aumentando poco a poco de tamaño, según voy aumentando la intensidad de mi "masaje"

-Usuratonkachi - vuelves a insultarme, para intentar imponerte sobre mí.

Dejo tu cuello tranquilo unos instantes , observo las rojizas marcas que he dejado en él y después le miro con suma curiosidad, para ver como va reaccionando a cada roce. No sé como lo está consiguiendo, pero consigue seguir inexpresivo, de momento, eso lo cambiaré yo en unos instantes.

-¿No vas a volver a preguntarme el porqué? – sonrío con mucha picardía.

-Dímelo ya, ¿porqué...? – empieza a decir, hasta que la prieto y corto su diálogo -¡Ah...!

se le escapa.

-¿Por qué...qué? – le incito a que hable.

-Idiota – ya suena totalmente a gemido, ya no puede aguantar mucho más reteniéndose.

Estoy siendo un poco cruel con él, estoy destripando sin piedad su orgullo así que... Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él. Vuelvo a atraer su labios, para ayudarle un poco a ahogar sus gemidos en sus besos. Lo digo y lo repito: Maldito orgullo Uchicha.

Nos separamos, así le dejo respirar un poco. Se muerde los labios, intentando retener un poco los jadeos por el cansancio y los gemidos por la zona estimulada. No piensa dejarme ver cuánto le gusta lo que le estoy haciendo, aunque yo sé que cierta parte de su cuerpo dice alto y claro que le vuelvo loco.

Me quedo mirando a la nada un rato, inverso en mis pensamientos, tiempo que Sasuke aprovecha para intentar recuperarse lo más rápido posible. Me doy cuenta un rato después de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando ya el moreno está casi completamente recuperado, incluso el tamaño ha disminuido, un poco peor lo ha hecho.

Vuelvo a la carga, pero está vez más intenso que antes.

-¿Por qué lo retienes? – le pregunto con mucha inocencia.

Alza sus ojos, que estaban fijos en cierta zona de su cuerpo, intentando concentrarse en que no le afecte y en que baje con velocidad supersónica. Sus mejillas se van sonrojando más y más según aprieto el paso y le cuesta más no pedirme más. Su expresión indiferente está casi extinta.

-¿Por qué? – le vuelvo a insistir.

-¡Kami...! –suspira muy bajito, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, evitando mirarme con las manos tapándose, como puede, parte de su intimidad.

-Dímelo – pido con tono infantil.

-¡Idiotah! – se acaba por convertir en un gemido la palabra -. ¡Ah! – se le escapa otro.

Se tapa la boca con las manos, para así asegurarse de que ya no salga nada más de ellos que no sean insultos, aunque con eso solo consigue dejarme vía libre para el próximo movimiento que voy a hacer, que, ya bastante tarde, Sasuke percibe cual es, mucho prestigio del apellido Uchicha y del Sharingan pero luego no son tan rápidos como quisieran ser.

Subo las manos, hasta llegar al filo de su ropa interior y la vuelvo a deslizar un poco más abajo, por debajo de sus calzoncillos. Le dejo desnudo totalmente ante mí, que le miro con mucho deseo. Su piel ya no está tan blanca, se ha puesto rojo en cuanto vi su primer pedazo de piel al descubierto y su piel está bastante caliente.

Se tapa la cara con las manos, totalmente avergonzado, lo cual no es muy propio de él, aunque yo ya sabía que debajo de su rostro frío se esconde un Sasuke blandito y cálido, en el sentido de la personalidad, ¡qué mal me explico!.

Subo y le beso como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, mientras le hago cosquillas rozando su íntima zona con la yema de mis dedos. La manera con al que se retuerce es tremendamente graciosa, muy cómica, y eso contrasta mucho con el "real" Sasuke. Cada día aprendo algo nuevo sobre él.

Bajo con rapidez y le doy lametones en la ingle, provocándole muchísimo más de lo que esperaba me muevo un poco hacia el lado y llego a...

-¡Naruto! – llaman a la puerta.

Tras unos momentos de mirar el rubor de su cuerpo con deseo, y recibir varias miradas de odio de Sasuke, parece que el grito le ha despertado un poco, me levanto me alejo de él y voy hacia la puerta dejándole allí tirado en el sofá totalmente empalmado.

Abro la puerta sin camiseta y me encuentro a un despeinado y bastante agotado Kakashi.

-¿Puedo entrar? – me pregunta un poco nervioso.

-No – niego con rotundidad.

-¡Vamos! – me pone cara de cordero degollado – ¡déjame entrar!

Me sigo negando, si entra y encuentra como está Sasuke ahora...No me dejaría en paz en los próximos tres meses y encima se enteraría toda Konoha y eso, tal y como diría Shikamaru, sería muy problemático, además Sakura me mataría, aunque el otro día pasó de Sasuke...

-No – niego de nuevo.

-¡Va...! – se calla, y me observa con detenimiento -. ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Me pongo blanco y me quedo petrificado. El silencio que se forma entre ambos parece delatarme, me coge desprevenido y me aparta de la puerta entrando en mi casa y el silencio incómodo vuelve. No me giro, Kakashi no dice nada, me quedo allí plantado, al lado de la puerta, esperando un comentario del peliplateado.

Y como decia yo muy feliz de la vida, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y hoy no contesto reviews porque estoy muy vaga y mi inspiración se ha esforzado mucho para escribir este capitulo, porque, tal y como dicen la canción, la inspiración me esta diciendo "por eso me voy, que lastima pero adios, me despido de ti y me voy que lastima pero adioooooos..." etc... Asi que sean pacientes conmigo y no me estresen mucho porque hare lo que pueda para que mi musa se sienta inspirada


	16. Consejos

Bueno corazones de melones, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto, por fin ha vuelto la dichosa musa y ha venido con fuerza, aquí os dejo la continuación, después de tanto tiempo, creo que he cambiado un poco mi manera de escribir, para mejor ¿qué opinan? Bueno espero que les guste ¡Disfrutad!

¡Dios! ¿Qué le diré ahora? ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo? ¡Me va a matar! Él siempre me ha estado apoyando con lo de que salga con muchas mujeres, ¡será una gran decepción para él ver que casi lo hago con Sasuke! ¡Me matará! ¡Tengo que huir! No, no puedo hacer eso, después de conseguir que Sasuke se quede...¡No puedo dejarle solo con el marrón! Lo afrontaré como un hombre, como el próximo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja

Respiro hondo y me mentalizo para girarme.

-Naruto...

¡No! ¡Ahora es cuando se sube la bandana y me muestra su Sharingan! ¡Me va a matar! ¡NO puedo girarme! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir! ¡Aún no he podido ser Hokage! ¡Kami, sálvame! ¡Y seré un niño bueno! ¡LO juro por el tejado de Snoopy !

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Se te ha ido de repentinamente el cerebro volando? - me pregunta.

Me giro, y veo que Sasuke no está en el sofá, ¿no lo ha descubierto? ¡Kami, gracias! ¡Te debo una muy gorda! Pero...¿cómo? ¿ha pasado un milagro? ¿ha venido mi ángel de la guarda y se lo ha llevado? ¡Eso es demasiado surrealista! ¡Esas cosas no pasan! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Sasuke? Se ha desvanecido de la vergüenza ¿ha utilizado una técnica para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?

Escucho el grifo de la ducha abrirse, y entonces mi mente se despeja, lo entiendo todo, suspiro del alivio y le dedico una sonrisa a Kakashi para disimular.

-¡Es que estoy cansado! - exclamo rascándome la cabeza -, y el cerebro ya no me funciona.

-Entiendo, esta semana ha sido muy ajetreada para ti – me sonríe.

Nos quedamos un rato más así, sonriéndonos como dos imbéciles. El silencio incómodo reina en la habitación.

-Y...¿qué haces aquí? - consigo pronunciar al fin

-Pues verás... -empieza a decir -. ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche? - me pide con carita de borrego apaleado.

-¿Por qué?

-No es asunto tuyo – intenta esquivar la pregunta.

-Si te quieres quedar aquí si lo es – le digo con malicia.

El sensei suspira derrotado con cansancio y se prepara para contarme su historia.

-Es que...estaba haciendo la comida muy feliz de la vida – me empezó a contar, haciéndolo en teatro al mismo tiempo -, y escuché el maullido desesperado de un gato...

-Ya...un gato.

-Y pensé: ¿Y si se ha quedado en un árbol y no puede bajar? - se le iluminaron los ojos-, entonces salí de mi casa y fui a ayudar al gato

-¿Y por ayudar a un gato estás aquí? - le pregunto incrédulo.

-Espera...ahí no acaba la cosa – me asegura -. Cuando estaba rescatando al gato, empezó a arder mi casa, porque ni apagué los fuegos ni nada cuando fui a bajar del árbol al gato – completó.

-¿Tu casa se ha quemado? - le interrogo incrédulo.

-Hasta los cimientos, incluido mi libro de Icha Icha Paradise – hizo como que se iba a echar a llorar

-No me lo creo – le miré con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu libro de Icha Icha Paradise está en tu bolsillo...-comenté señalándolo.

-¿Ah si? ¡Qué bien! - abrazó a su libro.

Me quedo mirándole unos instantes y luego me voy acercando a la ventana, descorro las cortinas y abro la ventana, entorno los ojos, observo bien el paisaje que tengo delante y vuelvo a cerrar la ventana. Me pongo de nuevo delante de Kakashi, que sigue dándole besos al libro.

-Mientes.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desconfiar de tu maestro? -se hace el ofendido.

-Tu casa se ve desde aquí – le comento

-¿Y qué? ¡Has desconfiado de mí! ¡Eso no tiene perdón!

-Y está perfectamente.

-¿En serio? - se va acercar a al ventana.

Le detengo cogiéndole del brazo, levanto una ceja y me quedo un rato mirándole, esperando a que me cuente la verdad, aunque parece que se quiere seguir haciendo el inocente. Espero un poco más, y así busco las palabras que voy a decirle.

-Deja de mentirme, suéltalo.

Baja la cabeza con cansancio y deja de sonreír, dejando aflorar su cansancio. Por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, sigue siendo el mismo Kakashi cuentista y alegre, aunque claro, todo el mundo se cansa.

-Te lo resumiré – se rinde -: He discutido con mi pareja y me echó de casa.

-¿Tienes pareja? - me sorprendo

-Si...desde hace varios años – se adelanta a mi pregunta -. ¿Nunca te lo dije?

-Pues no...la verdad...¿Y por qué no vas a arreglarlo? - cambio de tema.

-Porque es muy tarde y estoy cansado, mañana iré a intentar arreglarlo – me asegura.

Me quedo pensativo unos instantes, ¿le dejo entrar o no? ¿le dejo fuera o le dejo entrar? Miro su cara, me está poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado, lo cierto es que después de la de veces que me ha salvado la vida es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él ¿no? Además solo será una noche, mañana ya no estará aquí y podré seguir con lo que estaba haciendo con Sasuke.

-¡Está bien! Puedes quedarte a dormir

-¡Gracias! - exclama abrazándome, y casi asfixiándome.

-Un segundo que te quite las cosas del sofá.

Echo a correr hacia este, para que no le de tiempo a ver las prendas que hay desperdigadas por toda la habitación, lo que me faltaría sería que ahora se diese cuenta de lo que he hecho con Sasuke, encima quedándose a dormir. Lo recojo todo y me voy a mi habitación para dejarlo ahí. Cuando estoy en ella veo salir a Sasuke del baño, con una toalla atada a la cintura, dejando todo su torso al aire...Dejo la ropa sobre mi cama y le miro, el no sube la vista, se queda con la cabeza gacha y evita mi mirada.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy cansado – me comenta con frialdad.

-Yo...

-¡Naruto! - me llama Kakashi -, ¿me das unas mantas?

¡Maldito seas! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que interrumpirme? ¿Lo hace a posta? ¡Podría estarse calladito! ¡Tampoco es tanto esfuerzo! ¡Maldita sea! Es un adulto, debería saber sobrevivir en un salón con sofás el solo, ¡no es tan difícil dejarse caer y quedarse frito! Sobre todo para él, que siempre llega tarde porque se queda dormido, aunque él diga que es porque rescata gatos ¡Tantos gatos en Konoha no hay!

Me voy a la cajonera y cojo unas mantas, y una almohada de paso para no dar dos viajes, porque seguro que el Jounin me las pedirá. Vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke, que evita mirarme y me voy al salón ¿por qué no quiere mirarme? ¿qué le he echo? ¿me odiará? ¿y si no siente nada por mí? ¿y si le ha sentado mal algo que le haya hecho?

Le doy las mantas y la almohada a Kakashi, y me quedo un rato hablando con él, después del comportamiento del Uchicha...No me apetece nada compartir cama con alguien que parece que repentinamente me odia, definitivamente, no entiendo a los hombres, bueno, a mí sí, pero al resto...

-Y...-empieza a decir el peliblanco

-¿Y qué?

-¿Qué tal con Sasuke? - me pregunta de repente.

-¿Eh? - me sorprendo -, pues ya sabes, traerle aquí y explicarle como van las cosas.

-No me refiero a eso, cambiaré de pregunta, ¿qué has hecho con Sasuke? - me vuelve a cuestionar.

-¿Yo? Nada – me río con nerviosismo.

-Naruto...No soy imbécil – me mira seriamente, con su ojo no tapado.

-No sé a que te refieres – me hago el inocente, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sabes muy bien. Cuando llegué aquí no me quisiste dejar entrar, cuando entré te pusiste blanco, toda la ropa se Sasuke estaba tirada por el sofá y cuando escuchaste el sonido de la ducha fue como si te hubiesen quitado un peso del mundo – enumera -, y eso no es todo...

-¡Ah!, eso – le interrumpo.

-Es evidente que ha pasado algo, cuéntamelo – me pide con paciencia.

Me resigno y se lo cuento todo, con todo lujo de detalles sin dejarme nada, ya que me iba a matar de todas formas...Además Kakashi me exige que le diga cada detalle, por muy pequeño que sea,parece que le interesa mucho lo que hay entre en el menor de los Uchicha y yo. Cuando acabo mi largo discurso de un par de horas, el jounin se queda en silencio, pensativo. Cada vez me pongo más y más nervioso.

-Naruto...

Se me ponen los pelos de punta, esta es la peor parte, ahora es cuando se convierte en una bestia de cuatro brazos y piernas y me mata lenta y dolorosamente. ¡No quiero morir tan joven! ¡Ahora que ya he descubierto mis ocultos sentimientos hacia Sasuke! Quiero poder besar sus labios una vez más...Solo una vez más, y podré morir en paz.

-Definitivamente...

Me tapo la cara y agacho la cabeza, esperando a que coja un kunai y me corte la cabeza, cuanto más rápido mejor.

-Eres idiota – se masajea las sienes

-¿No vas a matarme? - subo la vista.

-No...Voy a ayudarte.

-¡Uf! - exclamo más tranquilo -, ahora dime ¿qué he echo mal?

-Todo – responde y se pone a leer su Icha Icha Paradise.

-¡Kakashi! - reclamo su atención -, diciendo eso no me ayudas.

-A ver, Naruto, ¿cómo se te ocurre en la primera semana de convivencia tirarte a su cuello? - levanta la ceja que se le ve.

-¿Qué hay de malo?¡Estoy en la edad de eso! - me defiendo.

-Ya lo sé, pero según los reconocimientos médicos, los interrogatorios y demás cosas, Sasuke es virgen perdido – me confirma.

-Eso pensaba – musito.

-¿¡Si lo pensabas cómo has podido ser tan bestia!?¡No es tan difícil ir un poco más despacio! - me echa la bronca.

-Ya bueno pero es que...-intento encontrar algo con lo que defenderme.

-Bueno, el caso, según me has contado esta tarde...-empieza a decir – el corresponde tus besos, se sonroja mucho a tu lado, busca tu calor y esas cosas ¿no?

-Si...-afirmo sin saber a dónde quiere llegar.

-Con todo eso queda clarísimo, y sin ninguna duda al respecto, y no solo por su comportamiento...

-¿El qué? ¿Qué está tan claro? - le interrumpo nervioso.

-Que Sasuke está enamoradísimo de ti, y desde hace mucho más tiempo del que crees – completa.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras siento como si tuviese miles de mariposas en el estómago y mi corazón da un vuelco, me siento tan confuso y alegre al mismo tiempo, ¡él también siento lo mismo que yo por él! ¡el sentimiento es mutuo! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Me siento tan feliz! ¡jamás me había sentido así! ¡Sasuke está enamorado de mí! Me quiere, me ama...

-¿Cómo que desde hace mucho tiempo? - le interrogo confuso.

-Desde que entrasteis en la academia ninja, según me contaron, Sasuke siempre se estuvo fijándose en ti – mi corazón cada vez late más y más deprisa -, al principio sólo fue por curiosidad, porque te veía entrenar con mucho ahínco, y poco a poco se fue enamorando de ti.

-¿Desde hace tanto tiempo? - empiezo a sentir un calorcito en mi pecho.

-Y cuando entrasteis e el mismo equipo, conmigo, en seguida me dí cuenta, Sasuke jamás se había fijado en ninguna chica según me habían contado, nunca le importó cuantas mujeres fuesen detrás de él, solo se fijó en ti, solo tenía ojos para ti.

-¿Y por qué se fue?¿NO fui motivo suficiente cómo para que se quedara?

-Por que quería llevar a cabo su venganza, y como pensó que jamás sentirías lo mismo que él pro ti...Decidió alejarse de ti, para no seguir sufriendo viendo como cada día intentabas que Sakura te quisiese.

-Fue por mi...-empiezo a decir.

-No fue por tu culpa -me interrumpió -. Y según parece – cambió de tema -, tú sientes lo mismo por él.

-Bueno...Yo...-me sonrojo y me río rascándome la cabeza.

-Sabes...Tienes buen gusto, es un poco arisco, pero sabes elegir ¡si señor! ¡Sasuke no está nada mal! - me guiña un ojo con picardía.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? - me revuelvo el pelo.

-Todo. Bueno, te voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo me vas a ayudar tú en esto? - pregunto muy interesado.

-Con experiencia propia – me contesta -. Verás, a mí me pasó lo mismo hace mucho tiempo con mi actual pareja.

-¿Quién es?

-Nada más y nada menos que Iruka – me responde riéndose alegre -, ¿cómo te crees sino que he sacado información de Sasuke-chan de niño?

-¡Kami! ¿Iruka-sensei? - me traumatizo.

Me quedo un rato con la cabeza ladeada, en shock, intentando asimilar lo que me acaba de decir, que mi querido y adorado Iruka, que mi adorado sensei tan dulce y puro está saliendo con el pervertido de Kakashi, que a saber que le habrá echo...¡Por Kami! ¡Pobre Iruka-sensei! ¿Desde cuándo llevaran juntos?¿Por qué no me lo contaron? ¡Soy su aprendiz y el próximo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja! ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? ¡No es justo!

Cuando consigo tranquilizarme un poco,y asimilar más o menos, porque asimilarlo del todo es demasiado difícil para mí en estos momentos...Kakashi vuelve a contarme.

-Yo hice algo parecido a lo que has hecho tú hoy

-¿A qué te refieres? - sigo en estado de shock post-traumático.

-Un día Iruka vino a mi casa, y como llevaba varios meses sin salir con nadie, me pilló cachondo perdido – me cuenta como si tal cosa -, total, que me lo tiré aquella noche, sin decirle nada de mis sentimientos hacia él.

-¡No me compares! ¡Yo no me he tirado a Sasuke! - repliqué.

-Lo sé, pero has estado a punto, sino llega a ser porque llego yo, y el caso entonces es el mismo – me asegura asintiendo -. Las semanas siguientes siguientes me estuvo evitando, ni siquiera se me hablaba, y yo no entendía por qué y pensé que él no sentía nada por mí – sigue a su rollo -. Al tiempo me enteré de que Iruka apenas había tenido parejas, y que no había llegado muy lejos con ellas.

-¿Tan mayor? - me extraño.

-Y yo, sin decirle nada, cuando Iruka es una persona muy sentimental, sin tener cuidado con lo que hacía, le partí el corazón – me cuenta un poco avergonzado -. Iruka se tomó mal lo que hicimos ese día porque pensó que él solo había sido un rollo de una noche, y él realmente sentía algo muy fuerte por mí.

-Mira que eres bestia... - intervengo.

-Fue a hablar el delicado – me fulmina con la mirada, enseñándome en unas milésimas de segundo su ojo carmesí -. Por suerte me dí cuenta de lo que debía hacer a tiempo y arreglé las cosas, y gracias a que fui diplomático lo nuestro no fue a la...

-¿Y ahora qué? - le interrumpo -, ¿qué hago?

-Para eso estoy yo aquí, si yo no hubiese venido en tu rescate...

-¿No te habían echado de casa?

-Shhh...-me manda a callar -, ¿quieres qué te ayude o no?

Muevo la cabeza de arriba a abajo frenéticamente, ¡necesito ayuda! ¡yo no entiendo de hombres! Bueno... en cuanto a relaciones de pareja y tal, del resto sí, vamos digo yo, porque llevo ya muchos años siendo hombre.

-Pues a ver, Sasuke, al igual que todos los miembros del clan Uchicha, es muy orgulloso...

-Eso lo sé desde antes de nacer – le interrumpo levantando una ceja.

-¡Tú, calla! ¡No me interrumpas! - se le iluminan los ojos con malicia -. Y cómo es tan orgulloso tienes que conseguir que, después de confesarle tú tus sentimientos, y que se lo crea, que él te los confiese.

-¡Un momento! ¿Por qué tengo qué ser yo primero? - me enfurruño.

-Porque tú eres el que se ha sobrepasado sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos del otro – me acusa -, pero sobre todo, no te creas que Sasuke es una mujer

-¡Claro qué no lo es! ¡Es un tío! ¿Por qué dices eso? -salto de repente.

-Porque a vuestra edad, cuando aún no sabéis muy bien como va esto de ser del mismo sexo, el que mas experiencia tiene en ambos campos tiende a tratar al otro como si de una mujer se tratase – me comenta con fastidio.

-¡Ahhhh!

-Así que, se dulce pero Sasuke no se va a romper – finaliza -. Así que lo que tienes que hacer, es hablar con él.

-¿Y cómo lo hago? - hago la pregunta del siglo

-Eso ya es cosa tuya, tú eres quien conoce a Sasuke – vuelve a leer su Icha Icha Paradise -. Pero sobre todo, deja bien claro que lo que hiciste fue por que LE QUIERES y solo perdiste UN POCO el control de tí mismo – hace un especial énfasis en ciertas palabras -. ¡Ah! Y la próxima vez, no pretendas saltarte todas las bases del tirón.

Después de todas las lecciones que Kakashi me había dado decido ya dejar de pedir información, mi mente está sobrecargada, y necesito reflexionar un poco de cómo arreglaré todo lo que hice. Me voy del cuarto y me despido de él, el sensei sigue leyendo su preciado libro y me dice adiós con la mano. Toco el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación, bueno, de mi habitación compartida.

La habitación está en completo silencio, solo se escucha la respiración tranquila del Uchicha, la ventana está cerrada, él la ha cerrado, no quiere que me acerque a él. Me acerco a la cajonera y tomo un pijama, me lo pongo y me acuesto junto a Sasuke, pero a un metro de él, más o menos. Me acerco un poco a ti, esta vez soy yo el que tiene frío, pongo mi brazo sobre el tuyo. Te tensas, estás despierto. Sonrío, ¿qué cosa mejor manera de qué alguien sepa que lo que dices es verdad, que haciéndola creer que piensas que esa persona está dormida?, lo que supuestamente nadie escucha, siempre es más sincero. Gracias por ese consejo Ino.

-Sasuke...-pronuncio pegándome a ti.

Cada reacción de tu cuerpo me resulta más y más cómica, pero no te dejo ver que se que estás despierto. Intentas devolverte la compostura, destensarte y tratas de relajarte, para escuchar lo que voy a decirte.

-Te quiero

Voila! Acabé espero que les haya gustado, y de nuevo, pido perdón por la tardanza, si ven algún fallo avisarme ¡por favor! si es en cuanto al orden de una palabra...Es que soy disléxica, ¿nunca os lo he comentado? Bah..mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no? ¡Cuidaros! U os pego, los reviews...ya los responderé otro día que son las 12 de la noche, o por ahí, y estoy cansadilla ¡Gomen!


	17. Declaración en el pasillo

Abro los ojos deslumbrado por la luz que se filtra por las rendijas de la persiana. Debería poner unas en condiciones, compré estas al comprar la casa, porque andaba mal de presupuesto y no me podía permitir algo mejor.

Me giro para evitarlo y seguir durmiendo. Choco con algo, con otro cuerpo más frío, más pálido, más frágil. Su cuerpo. Sigue dormido, afortunadamente, seguramente me habría matado si le hubiese despertado, o por lo pasado el día anterior.

Bajo la cabeza para mirarle. Tiene expresión de estar agotado y la postura...está enroscado sobre si mismo, como si tratase de defenderse de algo. ¡Pobre! con Orochimaru lo habrá pasado mal.

Susurra algo que suena como un gruñido y se giras, dándome la espalda. Se escoges un poco más. Sigue tratando de protegerse de algo. Le abrazo por detrás para brindarle esa ansiada protección. Sus músculos se relajan un poco.

-Idiota...-dice en sueños.

Me quedo un rato en la misma postura, disfrutando de su contacto, disfrutando de poder estar a su lado, sin que me mire con odio, o intente apartarse de mí, y más ahora, después de lo que hice, pero así de idiota soy, como bien ha dicho. Quizás por esa manera de actuar y luego pensar me dejasen todas mis novias, por eso y por el tema ese de estar enamorado de un hombre.

Cuando menos me lo espero se giras, golpeándo sin querer mi cuerpo. El resultado es que estamos uno frente al otro. Me vuelvo a aprovechar, sonrisa picarona pintada en la cara, y le abrazo, apretándole contra mí. No se quejas, se acomodas.

Escucho el crujir característico de la puerta. Me giro con suavidad para evitar que se despiertes. Kakashi está con la cabeza asomada, me ve y me hace señas para que salga y hable con él.

Niego dándole a entender que estoy muy agusto como para irme de su lado. La energía como la que me muevo, con la que me niego a dejar la cama acaba por despertar a un Sasuke bastante enfadado. Reacciono con rapidez y me dejo caer sobre la cama, haciéndome el dormido.

El moreno abre los ojos bastante fastidiado. Mira un poco a su al rededor, ve que estoy peligrosamente cerca de él y, por medio de la fuerza bruta, se deshace de mi abrazo.

Nuestro antiguo sensei llama con suavidad a la puerta. Sasuke levanta la cabeza, Kakashi hace señas y el moreno sale del cuarto, cogiendo algo de ropa.

Nada más salir el muchacho me estiro en la cama, ocupándola entera.

¿Para qué habrá llamado el pervertido a Sasuke?. La curiosidad al final me puede y, me levanto, me pongo algo decente y salgo corriendo de la habitación entrando en la que están los otros dos hombres hablando sentados en una mesa, bueno, mejor dicho, en la que está Kakashi hablando.

-¡Buenos días! - exclamo estirándome.

Kakashi me devuelve una amable sonrisa y Sasuke me enseña la espalda de su hermosa camiseta, ¡es poética!.

-He informado un poco sobre como andan las cosas por aquí – me informa el que tene el pelo plateado -, también le conté porque irrumpí ayer en medio de la noche.

-Mejor, así me ahorro algunas explicaciones – digo con un tono perezoso -. ¿Quéreis algo? -pregunto abriendo la nevera.

-Yo me voy ya mismo – suspira con resignación-, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Iruka.

-Sasuke...¿tú quieres algo? -me vuelvo esperándo una respuesta.

Está con la cara girada, evitando mirarme, con una expresión reflexiva pegada en su rostro y la vista perdida en cualquier sitio en el que no esté yo.

-Bueno me voy – salta de repente al ver la tensión del momento -, ya nos veremos otro día – dice corriendo hacia la puerta.

En la puerta se para, le hago señas rogándole que no me deje a solas con él, que no sé que hacer. Me sonríe, pero de una forma concreta, significando esa sonrisa algo así como " no me voy a meter en peleas de enamorados, arregla tú las cosas como puedas y...¡no la cagues!"

Las facciones de Kakashi son muy expresivas.

-¡Nos vemos! - sale del pisito.

Me quedo tieso, en el mismo sitio un buen rato, sin la menor idea de lo que debo hacer ahora. Empiezo a tirarme de los pelos histéricamente. Es una suerte que Sasuke evite mirarme.

Consigo tranquilizarme algo y saco de la nevera, que llevaba todo el tiempo abierta, un bote de zumo, lleno dos vasos, cierro la nevera y cojo algo de los cajones para desyaunar. Lo pongo en la mesa en la que está Sasuke y uno de los vasos delante de este.

Empiezo a desayunar. Debajo del mueble muevo las piernas frenéticamente.

El Uchiha toma el vaso de zumo y se lo bebe de un trago, después coge una hogaza de pan y se lo toma seco, todo esto sin ni siquiera mirarme ¿el Sharingan ayuda a esas cosa? a lo mejor lo ha desarrollado tanto que puede ver sin mirar...¡quién sabe!

-¿Qué tal? - salto de repente.

¿He dicho qué tal? ¡Oh Dios!, ¡menuda pregunta tonta! mi cerebro me hace caso, está haciendo lo que le da la real gana ¿cómo he podido preguntar algo tan estúpido como qué tal´? ¡cómo si él me fuese a responder!. ¡Ha sido algo realmente estúpido!, ¡cuando alguien está muy enfadado contigo no le preguntas que cómo se encuentra! lo más lógico sería pedirle disculpar o intentar explicarse. ¡Oh Dios!, ¡no sé que hacer!

-Te odio.

Me sorprendo y me quedo mirándole. Se levanta

-Yo...esto...verás...¿perdón? - tartamudeé con torpeza, rascándome la cabeza con inocencia.

Dirige su cara hacia mi y...me da un puñetazo, uno muy fuerte, uno muy doloroso, uno que me hace salir despedido hasta empotrarme con la pared que tenía detrás de mí. Tras hacer este ágil movimiento se dirige a la puerta de salida. Pretende huir, como siempre hace.

Suena un pitido y una voz habla.

-Si se sigue alejando se activará la orden de busca y captura.

Se detiene, no se mueve ni un mísero milímetro, en el límite, en dónde puede ser amigo o enemigo, en el borde de poder volver a alejarse, dejar todo atrás y olvidarlo, en el límite de volver a ser considerado un enemigo, un traidor, un peligro público. Si daba un paso más se consideraría que intentaba huir, el consejo actuaría y sino traía su cabeza mi cabeza sería la que adornaría una bandeja de plata.

No intervengo, no me muevo, me quedo quieto. No puedo influir en su decisión, es él quién tiene que decidir lo que tiene que hacer, si se va... es que...bueno Kakashi se equivocó y jamás sintió nada por mí y, si se queda, significará algo, algo bueno, algo esperanzador, quizás...¿que me quiera?

Retrocede unos pasos. La voz deja de sonar. Se queda ahí unos segundos hasta que se da la vuelta y va caminando, con mucha serenidad al sofá, en el que se sienta. Enciende la televisión y sigue como si nada, eso sí, sin mirarme.

Consigo salir del agujero que hice al chocar y me quedo sentado, mirándole, muy nervioso, a punto de colapsarme.

Una idea salta en mi mente, una parte de mi cerebro grita sin cesar, sin cansarse, hasta las saciedad, chilla que le quiero, y que no quiero perderle. Decido hacer caso a esa voz y me levanto, muy decidido, tengo que arreglar las cosas, aquí y ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Sasuke...-le llamo sentándome a su lado en el sofá y rezo, rezo para que no se vaya.

No se va. Suspiro aliviado aunque sigo histérico, más de lo normal.

Observo hacia dónde se dirige su mirada. La ventana, está mirándo la ventana, mira el exterior, esta observándo el precioso cielo azul que se puede divisar, está fascinado viendo lo sencillo que parece todo fuera, dónde hay libertad, dónde los pájaros son libres para volar.

Su mirada es melancólica.

Tomo su mano, me fulmina con la mirada. Me levanto del sofá y tiro de él. No opone resistencia. Cojo las llaves del piso y salimos del edificio, ignorándo descaradamente a Rogelio, con su tortuga.

Echo a correr y él me sigue. No suelto su mano, me aferro con ella con fuerza mientras corremos por la ciudad, los que nos ven y reconocen a Sasuke nos miran con odio. Les ignoramos y seguimos corriendo frenéticamente. No corremos sin rumbo, quiero llevarle a unos sitios. Gracias televisión por dejarme robarte ideas.

Llegamos a la antigua escuela. Me detengo.

-Y...aquí – digo jadeando -, aquí fue dónde te vi por primera vez.

Sin dejarle hablar vuelvo a tirar de él. Entramos en el edificio y conseguimos colarnos en nuestra antigua clase. Los alumnos tienen recreo.

-Aquí dónde nos besamos por primera vez – empecé a reírme -, por accidente, claro.

Vuelvo a echar a correr y le enseño otros sitios, como en el lugar en el que le vi entrenando con ahínco, el lugar en el que tuvimos que robarle las campanitas a Kakashi, dónde luchamos para intentar llegar a ser Chuunins, dónde peleamos por primera y segunda vez en serio, el último lugar en el que le vi, cuando traicionó Konoha, la habitación de hospital dónde estuvo al volver y, por último, pero no por eso menos importante, la celda en la que ambos estuvimos.

Me mira, intrigado, esperándo a que consiga recuperar el aliento.

-Aquí...

-Compartimos celda y nos peleámos – me interrumpe con sequedad.

-Pues no, Don-señor-lo-se-todo-y-no-me-despeina-ni-el-aire, eso no era lo que iba a decir – me burlo triunfante -. Aquí fue dónde ocho letras aparecieron en mi mente.

-¿Soy tonto? - se mofa.

-No, capullo, te quiero – salto de repente, un poco molesto.

Frunce el ceño, totalmente desconcertado y hace que suelte su brazo. Se aleja de mí, mirándome con seriedad. ¿Está confuso?, ¿está asustado?, ¿cree que me burlo de él?. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡por tu apreciado apellido!, ¡habla!.

Se gira y huye de mí.

Escucho cómo vuelve a sonar la dichosa voz y corro tras él, no puedo dejar que se aleje demasiado o pasará la catástrofe. No huye por traición, no quiere traicionar a Konoha, no tiene nada que ver, es algo entre él y yo, y no puedo dejarle escapar ¡tengo que arreglar las cosas!

Al final acabamos de nuevo en mi casa, no sé cómo, la verdad. Entramos, uno muy cerca del otro y cierro la puerta de entrada. Se queda jadeando en el salón. Me adelanto y cierro las puertas por las que pueda huír. ¡Esta vez sí que no le voy a dejar escapar! ¡Cómo que me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, él no sale de aquí!

-¡Sasuke! - chilló bastante fastidiado por la persecución.

-No te burles de mí – musita mirándo el suelo -, no tiene gracia.

-¡No me burlo de tí! -aseguro agitándo los brazos.

-Lo de ayer no tuvo gracia – me fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Pero...!-intento explicarme

-¿Fue tu manera de humillarme? - gruñe con un poco de frustración -, ¿es tu venganza por no ser capaz de vencerme? - se ríe burlonamente -, para sufrir humillaciones ya tuve suficiente con Orochimaru.

-¡Por Kami-sama, Sasuke, escúchame! - grito agitándo los brazos energúmenamente.

-No, no quiero que...

Mi paciencia se agota y le embisto con fiereza. El joven Uchiha se choca con la pared que tiene a su espalda, aprovecho su desconcierto para aprisionarle entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Le extiendo los brazos hacia los lados y los sujeto con mis manos. ¡A ver si así es capaz de rehuirme!

-Suéltame – me manda amenazante.

-¡No!, ¡escúchame!, ¡cállate! - le ordeno yo a él.

-No eres nadie para mandarme a callar yo...

Acerco mi cara mucho a la suya y pierde la concentración. Aproximo poco a poco mis labios a los suyos, hasta a estar a apenas unos milímetros.

-Yo...-le incito a continuar.

-Yo...-comieza a decir con seguridad.

Le beso, bueno, es solo un roce. No quiero atosigarle como la última vez. Kakashi me dijo que no fuese tan bestia como lo fue él al empezar con Iruka.

-Te...

Le corto con un beso, no quiero que me diga que me odia. Este beso no es como cualquier otro, no es como los de ayer, que eran agresivos y desvergonzados, este...es suave, tímido, un pequeño roce. Trato de hacer lo que Kakashi me dijo que hiciese, aunque, de todas formas, Sasuke va a volver a rechazarme, se apartará de mi con un fuerte puñetazo o con un Chidori, si le incordio demasiado.

Me mentalizo para que el puñetazo, u otra técnica, no me duela tanto y me preparo para separarme. Cuando estoy haciándolo el moreno me agarra la camiseta y me junta de nuevo con él, evitándo que se corte el beso.

Me está...¡correspondiendo!, ¡sí, soy bueno!, digan lo que digan Uzumaki Naruto es un genio, solo he necesitado un par de explicaciones y ya está deseando mis huesos.

Decide finalmente soltarme, tras haber alargado unos escasos minutos el beso. Está algo sonrojado y se niega a posar sus ojos en mí. Me golpea y consigue escapar de la comprometida postura en la que lo mantenía inmóvil. Se aleja un poco de mí.

-Ey...- le llamo la atención-, cuando me iba a apartar lo has evitado...

-¿Y qué? - dice con indiferencia, aunque sigue algo colorado y está tapándose los labios.

-Has aceptado besarme.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, idiota? - me da la espalda.

-Que eso significa...

-No significa nada – me corta y sale casi corriendo de la casa. Le sigo.

-¡Sasuke! -le llamo con un tono de desesperación. Él se detiene quedando quieto en la mitad del pasillo.

-Déjame en paz, no soy alguien con quien puedas jugar – me lanza una mirada amenazante -, te estás aprovechando de mi porque yo...

-¡Maldita sera Uchiha Sasuke! - le interrumpo chillando, Rogelio asoma su cabeza al pasillo, junto con algunos vecinos -, ¡no me burlo, maldita sea!, ¡te quiero! - grito.

Rogelio, con su tortuga, me mira con descomposición, me echa una mirada con asco y vuelve a meterse dentro de su vivienda. El resto de los vecinos me lanzan sonrisas pícaras y de complicidad y miradas de ánimo.

Oigo como el nombrado mascuya algo, recorre el pasillo a toda prisa, acercándose a mí, pero sin mirarme, de nuevo. Me lleva a rastas hacia dentro de mi casa, me empuja dentro con furia y cierra la puerta detras suya.

-¿Acaso tienes que chillarlo todo, maldito niñato hiperactivo? -dice entredientes más sonrojado que antes entre la vergüenza y la ira.

-¡Sí!- vuelvo a alzar la voz -, ¡si así consigo que me creas lo gritaré todo lo que haga falta!

-Cierra el pico, imbécil.

-¡Te quiero! - chillo energúmenamente.

-¡Qué no!, y deja de gritar, nos está oyendo todo el vecindario.

-¡Habitantes de Konoha y al rededores! - sigo sin hacerle caso -, ¡yo, Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage de esta Aldea Oculta, quiero a Uchiha Sasuke, un ex-traidor...!

Recibo una fuerte patada que hace que salga volando hasta chocar con la pared de efrente. El dispositivo de cercanía comienza a pitar. El Uchiha se acerca unos pasos para que deje de sonar y se queda mirándome, con su típica cara amenazante y seria.

-Deja de mentir- activa su sharingan.

-No vas a conseguir asustarme, lo diré una y mil veces.

Me apoyo en la pared y la uso para propulsarme hacian adelante. Choco con él y caemos los dos al suelo. Me siento en sus caderas sujetándole las muñecas con mis manos. Sino le atrapo no me escuchará y sino me escucha no se creerá que le quiero y sino lo cree no acabaremos juntos, y ahora que me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, y de los suyos, no podría vivir sin estar sin él.

-¡Ex-traidor! - repite lo que dije antes-, querrás decir traidor, no puedes querer a alguien como yo- echa la vista a un lado y se refleja en su rostro la tristeza.

-Ex-traidor, ya no eres un traidor, te arrepientes ¿verdad?

Solo recibo silencio.

-¡No te hagas el duro! - exclamo algo molesto -, estás aquí, no te has ido, no mataste a nadie de Konoha, tampoco has vuelto a su lado. Ex-traidor -me reafirmo en mi palabra -, y no solo ere sun ex-traidor.

-Ah, ¿no? - pone una sonrisa entre burlona y triste.

-También eres mi mejor amigo – se sonroja -, y la persona a la que quiero...

-Tú no me quieres.

-¡Qué sí, te digo!

-No – dice con firmeza.

-¡Sí! - le doy un suave beso

-Sólo quieres burlarte de mí.

-Que sí...- vuelvo a besarle.

-No...-lo dice más suave.

-Sí..-lo hago una vez más, seduciéndole.

-No...-ya casi es un susurro.

-Es más, tu también me quieres- le doy uno más largo e intenso.

-No...

-Sí, ¿no ves que me estás dejando besarte? - repito el acto de antes.

-¿Y qué?

-Que me quieres – de nuevo otro.

-No...

-Sí – otro más.

-No, jamás diré que te quiero -es él el que toma la iniciativa esta vez.

-¡Te pillé! - grito victorioso -, has dicho indirectamente que me quieres.

-Idiota – dices con algo de indiferencia y me quitas de encima con un empujón.

Mientras sigo dando saltos de alegría por me ha creído, más o menos, el se sienta en el sofá y se pone a ver la tele, algo sonrojado aún y evitándo mirarme. ¿No es mono?, aunque intente seguir pareciendo frío y distante con ese jamás diré que te quiero´ me ha dicho claramente que me quiere, aunque su orgullo no le deje. Ya habrá tiempo para que lo diga.

Dejo de celebrar mi victoria cuando mi estómago gruñe de forma bestial.

-¡Tengo hambre! - lloriqueo un poco.

-Eso te pasa por hacer tantas tonterías – me dice con molestia.

Me acerco a él, me siento en el suelo delante de donde está él en el sofá.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡vamos a comer fuera! - le digo animado.

-Lo que tu digas, dobe – dices con poco entusiasmo. Le cojo del brazo y nos levantamos.

-Así celebramos que por fin te crees que te quiero – digo corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Usuratonkachi – se limita a insultarme.

Me detengo junto a la puerta para cerrarla con llave, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y sigo tirando de él hacia el Ichiraku, ¡hoy me lo merezco!, he conseguido que me crea, que me medio diga sus sentimientos y parece que no sigue enfadado por como me pasé ayer. Espero no olvidar lo que me dijo Kakashi, jamás ha estado con nadie, no puedo tomármelo a la ligera, sino me hará comerme un Chidori, y no será muy agradable.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar hasta poder...?

-Te odio – me dice Sasuke escondiendo una tímida sonrisa.

Más tarde llamaré a Kakashi-sensei.

-¡No, tú me quieres! aunque no lo digas.

-Cierra ya la maldita boca.

-¡Oh, vamos! si se nota a la legua que sientes algo por mí – digo como si fuese una verdad universal.

-Los únicos sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti son de repulsión – se burla de mi con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Y nada una amiga me dijo que una amiga suya, fan de esta historia, quería que continuase así que bueno, como tengo tiempo volvió mi amada musa y aquí tengo la siguiente parte. A ver si con suerte sigo subiendo más a menudo.

Respondiendo a algunos reviews...

Gracias a aquellos que me suben el autoestima diciéndo que les gusta el fic n-n y si tengo alguna falta de ortografía pues perdón, aunque creo que no tengo. ¡Ah! y me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo un error gradísimo, en mis anteriores capitulos pongo 2º y 3º persona. Al final me he decantado por 3º y espero no equivocarme más, a ver si reviso los capítulos anteriores.


	18. Te quie

Como ya conté a alguien, no recuerdo quién, que me preguntó por la historia, he tenido muchos problemas para poder escribir. Pido disculpas por la demora, pero para que me perdonéis he hecho un capítulo bastente largo. Que lo disfruten.

Los siguientes meses estuvieron llenos de peleas, insultos, muebles rotos, llamadas a la policia pensando que nos matábamos, pero también llenos de besos, y esos me valían para seguir luchando cada día con él, para que admitiese sus claros sentimientos por mí. Algún día lo dirá, lo sé, estoy seguro.

En esos días Sasuke tampoco se atrevió a salir mucho, ni a ver a mis amigos, a sus antiguos amigos, y menos a Sakura, que seguía sin querer dar señales de que le importase lo más mínimo Sasuke y lo que le pudiese pasar. Todavía necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que había vuelto y que seguía siendo el mismo, ella tenía la esperanza de que si volvía, lo cual parecía improbable, sería un hombre nuevo capaz de amarla. Algo muy lejos de la verdad.

Tal y como dije, en estos momentos de convivencia nos hemos peleado mucho, algo bestial, pero siempre eran por tonterías, como por ejemplo que el señorito Uchiha no está acostumbrado a ayudar en casa, ni a entender que yo pueda querer otro programa en la televisión. Miniedades, tonterías que van desapareciendo conforme él va cediendo, aunque todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.

Tampoco ha dado muchas muestra de sentir cariño hacia a mí, pero ¿qué esperaba?, es Uchiha Sasuke, el gran guerrero que necesita una silla más en la mesa para su ego.

Pero me conformo, me conformo con que me deje abrazarle por la noche, o que se haga el dormido mientras lo hago, o que me deje besarle, o se haga el desconcertado, o que me deje estar junto a él, finjiendo que ignora mi presencia. Hay mil y una formas de decir una cosa y espero, y estoy notando, como poco a poco se hace más el tonto y participa un poco.

Y si os lo estáis preguntando...no, todavía no hemos...

-¡Naruto! - escucho como me llama algo enojado.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto chillando desde la cocina. Me toca cocinar.

-¿Dónde has puesto mi ropa?

-Tu ropa siempre está en el amario – le informo con mucha energía -, ahora ya sabes, busca entre el desorden.

-La _otra_ropa, imbécil – me hizo entender.

-¿La interior? - grito por la casa.

-¿Tienes que decirlo todo tan alto? - dice molesto.

Me giro para ayudarle a buscar y, antes de que me mueva, aparece en el cuarto llevando _solo_una toalla. Bonita visión, ¡sí señor!, hacía tiempo que no veía tanta piel suya al descubierto, podría decir que desde que nos interrumpio, y menos mal por ello, Kakashi. Una pena no poder violarle, por que está mal y porque le quiero. No pienso volver a estropearlo.

-¿Dónde, dobe?

-En la cesta de la ropa recién destendida – le muestro

-¿Está toda ahí? - se extraña

-No es mi culpa si tienes poca ropa – apunto -. Quizás deberíamos salir a comprarte...

-Debería yo salir – me corrige con un tono cortante.

-¿Recuerdas que no te puedes alejar mucho de mi? - alzo los brazos en pose de victoria.

-¿Y tú que en estos meses me han dado más libertad? - su cara luce una mueca burlona.

-Vístete – digo alzando la voz.

Suspira y me dirije una última mirada, topándose con una sonrisa pícara y con mis azulados ojos que se lo están comiendo. Me mira con odio y desaparece buscando su ropa. Sus orejas están rojas de la vergüenza.

Tal y como decía antes, no, no hemos pasado a _mayores,_ estoy siendo un buen chico y estoy esperando por él, a que esté listo para eso, ya que soy la primera persona que le toca y, espero, que lo haga. No se de dónde estoy sacando toda esa paciencia.

Agudizo el oído y puedo escuchar como el Uchiha ha encontrado lo que buscaba.

A lo máximo que hemos llegado es a besos, caricias, roces y nada más, aunque he de admitir que se ha vuelto todo un experto besando, supongo que será cosa del Sharingan, que técnica tan mortifera y útil. Y aún así, siendo ya un experto, le sigue dando algo de reparo ser él quien empiece uno. Prefiere dejarse llevar, aunque siempre manteniendo algo de control de la situación.

Y nada, a veces tenemos algunos problemas cuando vamos por la calle, a hacer algo tan vanal y necesario como hacer la compra. Mucha gente siente aún mucho odio por él y su linaje, aunque mi pequeño de ojos negros, en realidad, sólo se dejó llevar por la confusión y la ira. Errar es humano, perdonar divino, sólo hace falta verme.

Pero bueno, supongo que con el tiempo todo el mundo verá que es un buen chico, que piensa luchar por Konoha como el que más y que se arrepiente y que me quiere, aunque eso, quizás es mejor esperar para hacerlo público.

Sólo espero que esto no acabe nunca, que sea siempre así: él y yo, y nuestras peleas estúpidas, que acaban en el sofá con besos húmedos. Esto es lo que más deseo, por encima de ser Hokage. Quiero permanecer siempre a su lado.

-¡Naruto! - entra en la estancia algo más vestido, aunque sin camiseta.

-¿Huh?

-¡Se va a quemar!

Giro la cara y veo como el ramen, mi preciado ramen, se está estropeando, ¡maldita sea!, ¿por qué se me va tanto el santo al cielo?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, mi ramen! - exclamo abriendo los cajones.

-¿En qué pensabas, estúpido?

Correteo por la cocina, en busca de un paño, de un lado a otro, totalmente energúmeno ¿dónde hay un maldito paño?, ¡ésto está comenzando a echar humo y hay una llama considerablemente grande!

-¡Ah, ah! - sigo chillando mientras trato de encontrar algo para apagarlo.

-¡Serás inútil!

Sasuke atraviesa la habitación sin vacilar un instante, sin si quiera acabar de vestirse, llegando a mi lado rápidamente. Abre la cajonera que está sobre el fregadero y coge un vaso de cristal.

-¿Un vaso?, ¿estás loco? ¡La cocina está en llamas y tú coges un maldito vaso!, ¿qué piensas hacer con él?, ¿ofrecérselo al fuego? - me pongo a gritar sin saber qué hacer.

-Cierra el pico, usuratonkachi, y ayúdame.

-¿A qué? -me cojo del pelo histérico.

-¡Tú imítame!

Pone el objeto de cristal bajo el agua y lo llena, acto seguido, lo echa encima de la sartén que está ardiendo.

-¡Entiendo!

-Deja de chillar y llena – me ordena y se va a otro lado.

-¡Eh, Sasuke! , ¿adónde vas?

Observo como se va, teniendo que agarrarse los pantalones ya que se le van cayendo.

También ha ganado unos kilitos éstos meses, aunque eso no es difícil, ya que cuando lo encontraron estaba algo demacrado, muy flaco, por eso ahora tiene poca ropa. La mayor parte se le ha quedado pequeña y he tenido que dejarle la mía o comprarle por ahí, ya que él ha evitado hasta la nausea salir de casa.

¡Dios!, que bueno está el jodío, no sé como puede haberse enamorado de mí, porque se ha enamorado de mí, lo sé. Simplemente lo sé, por su forma de mirarme, por como se abre a mí, por como me sonríe a veces cuando cree que no le veo...Lo sé, simplemente lo siento así.

Sigo pensando en mi cosas, hasta que empieza a llegar a mi un olor, uno no muy agradable y que no tardo en reconocer.

-¡Maldita sea! - chillo hiperactivo.

Una enorme humareda está llenando toda la cocina y pronto llegará al salón. Vuelvo a buscar en todos lados un endemoniado paño

-¡Ah, Sasuke! - echo vasos de agua -. ¡Socorro!

El moreno vuelve a aparecer y se lleva las manos a la cabeza nada más ve lo torpe que me he comportado, provocando primero que la comida se queme, haciendo a su vez que de ella salga el fuego y todo este humo negro que es asfixiante.

-¡Eres un inútil!

-¡No, no, no, no, no!, está todo controlado.

-Sí, ¿y qué más?

-¡Quita, quita! -le empujo -. Yo lo he provocado y yo lo arreglaré – le hago gestos para que se vaya.

Él se da la vuelta y se dirige a seguir vistiéndose cuando algo ocurre. Sólo escucho una explosión, y después, todo es negro.

Me siento muy confuso y no sé donde estoy. No veo nada

Escucho unos pasos viniendo hacia dónde quiera que esté y oigo una voz, su voz, hablando por teléfono.

-¿Urgencias?, sí, por favor, ha ocurrido una explosión en mi cocina. Mi compañero no respira – habla muy nervioso.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que no puedo moverme, ni abrir los ojos y que, tal y como ha dicho él, ¿no estoy respirando?, ¿acaso acabo de morir?, ¡me niego!, ¡no quiero morir a hora que he conseguido estar junto a él! ¡Respira!, ¡maldita sea, Naruto!

Deja caer el teléfono y toca mi cara, siento sus suaves manos tocándome. Es algo tan increíble, esas caricias.

-Naruto...-pronuncias temeroso.

Noto como pasas un brazo por debajo de mi cuello, alzando mi cabeza, la que zarandeas levemente.

-Naruto, despierta, no bromees – angustia, hay angustia en su tono.

Me coges en brazos y me apartas de la cocina, que sigue en llamaradas, pero le da igual, ahora es lo que menos le importa.

-Naruto, por favor, abre los ojos – suplica y algo húmedo cae en mis mejillas -. ¡Naruto, Naruto!, ¡vuelve, no me dejes, por favor!

¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡por favor!, será lo último que te pide, da igual que no llegue a ser Hokage, no me importa, sólo quiero vivir, sólo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, ¿por qué siento todo lo que pasa pero no respiro?, ¿qué clase de tortura es ésta?, ¡sálvame, por favor!, ¡te daré lo que me pidas!

-¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! - me llama una y otra vez.

En susurros no hace más que rogar que no muera y deja caer su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras unas gotitas humedecen mi camiseta. Estás totalmente desesperado, y llorando, pero lo haces en silencio. Orgullo hasta cuando estás perdiendo al amor de tu vida, estúpido Sasuke.

-Por favor, Naruto – casi ni lo escucho -, no me abandones, me lo prometiste. Ya no podría vivir sin ti, te quie...

Alguien golpea la puerta. Se levanta corriendo y la abre. Entran una serie de personas que se ponen a mi al rededor, y otras que se ocupan de apagar el incendio con extintores.

Una persona coloca su oreja en mi pecho, y se queda escuchando unos instantes. Después escucho que coge algo de un maletín, noto como me levantan la camsieta y siento algo frío pasando por mi pecho. Mientras lo hacen escucho como Sasuke se revuelve por la habitación, muy nervioso.

-Vale, chico – la doctora se dirige a él-, sí que respira.

-¿Eh?

-Sólo que lo hace muy levemente. El golpe lo ha aturdido y lo ha dejado sin fuerzas, por eso es difícil de perdibir. Tranquilo, no corre peligro.

Oigo un suspiro aliviado, y como se apoya contra la pared y se deja caer hasta el suelo.

-Ahora curaré sus heridas superficiales – le informa y se pone a ello -. Puede que tarde unas horas o unos segundos en recobrar la consciencia, pero no es nada.

-Ésto ya está – escucho otra voz-. Tengan más cuidado cocinando –un ápice de desprecio en el tono. Sabe quién es

Al rato, por fin, encuentro fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Lo primero que veo es una mujer curándome una herida en la frente, y a él a mi lado, que al verme despierto, deja caer su cabeza en mi estómago, agotado por lo sucedido.

-¡Oh!, has vuelto con nosotros, ¿qué tal?

-Bien – digo con entusiasmo.

-¿Te duele algo?, ¿puedes moverte correctamente? - asiento varias veces -. Perfecto, me marcho.

La mujer comienza a recoger sus cosas cuando otra entra por la puerta, sin llamar.

-¡Naruto!, ¿estás bien?

-Sakura-chan -le dedico una sonrisa.

Al oír ese nombre Sasuke levanta la cabeza de donde la tiene y agarra mi mano, buscando algo de apoyo. No sabe como actuar.

-A quién se le ocurre dejarte a ti cocinar – le dedica una mirada de desprecio a mi moreno -. Deberían llevarte al hospital.

-Sí...quizás-comenta la doctora pensativa.

-¡Oh, no, no, no!, estoy bien. No me gustan los hospitales – le sonrío.

-¿ Y qué?

-No pienso dejar que me lleves a uno – le hago un mohín.

-¡Cabezota! - golpea mi cabeza.

La medico, tras despedirse cortésmente, se marcha cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Tras ésto reina el silencio durante unos minutos, en los que la mujer del pelo rosa se fija en cómo agarra el moreno mi mano.

-Estáis juntos, ¿no? -salta de repente clavando sus ojos en el Uchiha, que baja la mirada.

¿Ha descendido sus ojos?, ¿por qué?, está muy claro que estamos juntos. Él me quiere y a mi me vuelve loco cada una de las células de su piel, aunque quizás...es posible que haya bajado la vista porque sabe que Sakurita siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida, y tema que le reneige ante ella. Menuda tontería, vaya tela con el Uchiha.

-Sí – digo finalmente, y casi puedo sentir como a mi ojos azabache se le cae un peso de encima.

-Ya veo...-algo desanimada-. Hacéis buena pareja – nos sonríe.

-¿A que sí? -se me iluminan los ojos y trato de levantarme.

-Naruto...-me susurra Sasuke.

-Haz el favor de no moverte – me aconseja ella, empujándome hacia abajo-. Pues me alegro por vosotros, en serio- trata de parecer alegre, aunque se le ve un transfondo melancólico-, aunque Sasuke no te merezca.

-Lo sé, soy mucho hombre para él – me burlo.

-Bueno, cuídate – se despide.

Nada más oir como se cierra la puerta, me besas, con un poquito de desesperación y miedo, miedo a perderme. Estamos así un buen rato, en el suelo, sumergidos en ese beso que has comenzado tú, algo raro, hasta que te separas de mí y me miras a los ojos.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú tienes los ojos rojos...

-Vete a la mierda.

Y te marchas de la habitación, dejándome en el suelo.

-¡Sasuke, estoy herido!

Vuelve refunfuñando, me ayuda a levantarme y me deja en el sofá, con cuidado, como si temiera que me rompiese. Tras eso lo veo marcharse a la cocina, ¿piensa preparar él la comida en mi lugar?, y a todo esto ¿cómo de quemada ha quedado la casa?

-¡Sasuke! -le lanzo un grito, y recibo como respuesta un bufido-, ¿qué haces?

-El almuerzo.

-¿Puedes?

-Claro, no soy un inútil como tú...

-Me refiero a...quiero decir, que si queda cocina – intento hacerme entender.

-Oh, claro. No seas idiota, sólo se ha quemado un poco el techo, hemos perdido la cacerola en la que se estaba haciendo el ramen, y las cajoneras de encima de la placa están algo estropeadas. Tendremos que cambiarlas – me informa con despreocupación.

-¡Ah, qué bien!, ¡seguimos teniendo casa! - chillo con alegría.

-Pues claro, sino, ¿cómo estarías ahora en tu sofá, idiota?

Me quedo en silencio, dándome cuenta de que es verdad lo que él dice, ¡bah!, no pienso darle la razón. Esperaré a que prepare algo y mientras descansaré un poco. Me muero de hambre.

Pasados unos cortos minutos, me niego a seguir sintiéndome un inválido que está cerca de la muerte y me levanto, teniendo cuidado por donde piso y moviéndome despacio. Aunque sean superficiales, son heridas.

Al llegar a la habitación en la que está Sasuke, observo el desastre. Tampoco ha salido tan mal parado el inmueble. Después me siento en la mesa, que hay cerca de dónde está él, y que, por suerte, no ha sufrido ningún daño. Si es que soy una persona afortunada.

Se gira y me mira.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿no estabas herido? - levanta una ceja.

-Que sexi estás con ese delantal.

Antes de que le de tiempo a contestarme, lo cojo del cuello de la camisa y le acerco a mí. En seguida estamos sumergidos en una serie de besos que no parecen tener fin. No quiero que se separe de mí, jamás. No quiero volver a tener miedo a perderle, a sentir que no voy a volver a estar con él. Ahora que le he encontrado,tal y como dijo el Uchiha, yo tampoco podría vivir sin él.

Corto el beso para mirarle, directamente a esos preciosos ojos oscuros.

-Sasuke...

-¿Hum...? - contesta hipnotizado por mis ojos.

-¿Sabes qué?

-No, evidentemente – gruñe.

-Te amo – y le abrazo fuerte.

Pasan los segundos y ninguno deja de abrazar al otro, cuando me da por examinar, observo que el pequeño moreno tiene las orejitas rojas. Se ha puesto colorado, ¡el gran Uchiha sonrojado!

-¡Qué lindo! - exclamo viéndole tan adorable.

Sin darme tiempo a darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, soy golpeado con fuerza, siendo estampado contra la pared de en frente.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en voz alta -anoto mentalmente.

El resto de la tarde decido no alterar más a mi compañero, suficiente ha pasado ya que me ha visto casi morir, he quemado la cocina, le he hecho casi decirme que me quería, le he visto llorar de desesperación por temor a perderme...Muchas cosas en un sólo día.

Me han dicho que pronto nos dejarán embarcarnos en algún cometido juntos, ¡eso será un paso más en la integración del Uchiha!

¡Bendita paciencia!, menos mal que he sabido contenerme, cuando he entrado en el baño y me lo he encontrado saliendo en ese preciso instante de la bañera. Ni la toalla me separaba de él, sólo mi fuerza de voluntad.

-Perdón...

Y tirando de mi consciencia he salido del baño y aquí estoy, apoyado contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta del baño. Al otro lado estará él, más o menos como me lo he encontrado, tan...tentador.

Alzo la vista y le veo salir, abrochándose los pantalones y secándose ese blanquecino torso...¿por qué me tortura de esta manera!

Observo como cambia de habitación, deleitándome con cada uno de sus movimientos y me golpeo con ahínco en la cara, ¡despierta!, si le miras con esa cara de deseo contenido sólo conseguirás que se asuste, sólo atrasarás las cosas. Él tiene que sentirse seguro y, por encima de todo, no presionado, que surja cuando tenga que pasar.

Acabamos de volver de una misión los dos, la gente ha comenzado a cobrar confianza en él, aunque todavía no me dejan separarme de mi morenito. El cometido fue largo, pero se me hizo corto a su lado, fue una simple misión de eliminar a un ninja renegado que amenazaba nuestra aldea. Tiene gracia

Me levanto y vuelvo a entrar en el cuarto de aseo y me peino, me aseguro de tener buena presencia, hoy es un día importante, y llevo mis ropas más bonitas y naranjas: Hoy la vieja elige al nuevo Hokage, ¡y seguro que seré yo!, bueno, realmente no me han dicho que pasa, sólo que sucede algo importante. Acabamos de llegar, me han dicho que me arregle y que vaya para allá.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿estás ya?, ¡llegaremos tarde! -exclamo nervioso.

-No me estreses, baka.

Mientras él acaba de prepararse yo me dedico a corretear de un lado para el otro, histérico perdido, totalmente nervioso. Al tiempo que no paro de ir de acá para allá me pongo a chillar como un energúmeno, diciéndole que se de prisa.

-¡Idiota!-me golpea con fuerza.

-¡Imbecil, Sasuke, eso dolio! -me quejo levantándome rápidamente.

-¡Bah!, vámonos ya, o llegarás tarde al nombramiento de Kakashi, o Shikamaru -dice tratando de chincharme.

-¡Seré yo!, ¡verás como seré yo!

Caminamos a paso no precisamente lento por Konoha, de tejado en tejado, muy cerca, pero muy lejos al mismo tiempo. Me armo de valor y le tomo de la mano, el se gira para mirarme y le dedico una sonrisa. No la aparta y continuamos.

-¡Menos mal, hemos llegado! -grito intentando hacerme hueco entre la multitud.

-Hola, Naruto -escucho a Shikamaru detrás mía.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! -digo muy emocionado -, ¿me elegirán?

-¡Qué problemático!, además, ni si quiera sabemos para que nos convocan...

-¡Seguro que es para decir nuevo Hokage! -chillo muy convencido

Siento como Sasuke se aferra a mi mano y se medio esconde detrás de mí. Aún no se siente demasiado cómodo en presencia de sus antiguos amigos.

-¡Hola, Sasuke! - le saluda Ino.

-Hum...hola...-contesta sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Yo!, ¿qué tal chicos? -vemos aparecer a Kakashi, seguido de Iruka.

-Naruto -me sonríe.

-¡Iruka-sensei! - me echo a sus brazos -, ¡hoy me escogerán como Hokage! -aseguro totalmente convencido.

-O no -veo a Konohamaru -, a lo mejor soy yo el siguiente, al fin y al cabo soy el nieto del tercero -dice triunfal.

-¡Ni en broma!

Empezamos a pelearnos él y yo, convenciendonos el uno al otro de quién será el elegido.

-Naruto...-oigo en la lejanía a mi amigo de la arena.

-¡Gaara! -me echo sobre él -, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Soy el Kazekage- me enseña su atuendo-. Me ha invitado Tsunade -comenta algo cortante.

Gracias a ser amigos del Gran Kazekage, conseguimos hacernos con un lugar privilegiado entre la multitud, cerca de de donde está la vieja y con buenas vistas , ¡qué bueno es ser tan amigable!, ¡soy el mejor!

El griterío se hace más sonoro cuando aparecen en el tejado del edificio Kage el viejo y el pervertido. La Godaime, ya a la vista de todo el mundo, hace una reverencia al Kazekage.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! – grita con un jutsu que amplifica su voz -¡Y gracias por venir!

Tras ese inical saludo todos respondemos con emoción con un gran grito, que hace vibrar toda la cuidad. La intirga por el nobmramiento de el/la sexto/a Hokage va en aumento con cada segundo.

-Sobre todo a el Kazekage – dico haciéndole un gesto de educación al pelirrojo.

-No hay de que – responde con un semblante serio y educado al tiempo.

-Como todos sabrán , os he convocado a todos por una razón.

La rubia hace un gesto a su asistente, ya que se está dejando la voz, y ni siquiera ha nobmrado al sucesor o sucesora. Continúa Shizume por ella.l

-Nuestra querida Hokage y todos lo directivos – sigue con falsa tranquilidad la morena-, han decidido que Tsunade-sama se merece una jubilación.

Todo el público asiente, y me siento un poco desconcertado, al igual que Sasuke. Sí, efectivamente era lo que pensábamos, van a llevar a cabo el nombramiento. Aún así no me lo creo, no me entra en la cabeza que acabe de volver y este mismo día cambien de Hokage.

-¿Pero qué? – no puedo evitar preguntar, sintiéndome sorprendido.

-Después de varios meses de pensarlo muchos, la lista se fue acortando poco a poco, hasta que todos tuvimos una sola persona en mente.

La especulación entre el público no para de cecer, escucho como unos dicen que será Shikamaru, por su inteligencia; otros Neji, ya que era de los Hyuga; otros Sakura, como aprendiz de la Kage; otros Kakashi, la mayor parte de la poblaicón femenida madura; otross Sasuke, las adolescentes y otros dicen que seré yo.

-Bueno y sin más dilación – se dirige hacia la mujer que está a su lado – Hokage-sama

-El nuevo Kage de la aldea de la Hoja – continua la rubia –, es una persona a quien todos conocéis muy bien, que es conocido en casi todo el mundo, que siempre ha estado velando por la seguridad de nuestra cuidad, y, aunque mucha gente le trató mal siempre, trató a todo el mundo con una sonrisa

Oh, Dios no...no es posible, no me lo creo. Las piernas me están flaqueando, ¿hablan de mí?. Siento como el Uchiha me ayuda a mantenerme en pie, ya que está viendo como estoy perdiendo la fuerza en cada célula de mi ser. Me va a dar algo

-Esa persona jamás se ha rendido, hasta ahora que sigue luchando por la aceptación de todo el mundo, que desde pequeño su sueño no fue dañar a los demás, sino protegerles, el nombre del nuevo Hokage es ¡Uzumaki Naruto! – anuncia con euforia la, ahora, exhokage

Me ha dado, y todo el mundo me está animando a que suba y dándome la enhorabuena, peor es que no puedo, amterialmente no puedo, estoy petrificado. No puedo moverme, no puedo creeérmelo, mi sueño se ha cumplido, ¡mi sueño se ha cumplido!

Siente las manos de Sasuke agarrándome, dándome fuerzas y ayudándome a subir a ése tejado, donde me van a dar la capa de Hokage. Si no estuviera él aquí no hubiese sido capaz de subir, mis piernas me fallan y mi mente no es capaz de asimilar que lo imposible ha sucedido.

Al llegar arriba, de la mano de el pequeño Uchiha, Tsunade me da dos besos, y todo el consejo me dedica una sonrisa. Caigo de rodillas por la emoción y él me pone la capa y me ayuda a levantarme. Me acercó a la parte del tejado que más cercana al público.

-¡Por fin soy Hokage! - le chillo a todo el pueblo -, ¡prometo ser el mejor Hokage de Konoha!

Tras hacer un pequeño discurso improvisado y algo torpe bajamos de allí y me guían a mi nueva estancia como Hokage, Sasuke incluído.

-¡Guau! -exlamo observándolo todo.

-¿A quí vas a vivir a partir de ahora? - comenta con melancolía.

-Vamos – le corrijo.

-¿Cómo piensas explicar que tu mejor amigo comparta cama contigo?

-Creo que haberme subido hasta el edificio Kage cogido de mi mano, y todo lo sucedido en éste, es una declaración de que estamos juntos -le sonrío pícaramente.

Él se queda callado y yo me dejo caer sobre la cama. Estoy agotado.

-Adoro este lugar – le confieso.

Siento que alguien se pone encima mía y abro los ojos. Sasuke con una mirada algo confusa, sonrío y subo el cuello para besarle.

-¿Esto es para darme la enhorabuena?.

-Cierra el pico

Y comenzamos una espiral de besos, en las que le doy la vuelta y me pongo yo sobre él. Dios...este está siendo el mejor día de mi vida.

-¿Quieres? -le pregunto seduciéndole dándole mordiscos en el cuello.

-Sí...-dice en un susurro, dejándose llevar.

¡Oh sí!

Comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa, muy despacio, tiempo que no dejamos de besarnos. Nos quedamos en ropa en interior y yo meto la mano por dentro de sus calzoncillos. En seguida noto como mi presencia en ese lugar hace que suspire y le cueste respirar.

Al rato él me corresponde, con un poco de timidez, el gesto, provocando que nuestros gemidos se acompase. Volvemos a besarnos, ahogándonos el uno en el otro. Cuando me separo de él, para dejarle respirar, sigo dándole juguetones lametones en el cuello. Me encanta como responde ante mis atenciones.

Con un simple movimiento quito la última prenda, y le animo a hacer lo mismo.

Una preocupación me asalta, ya que tengo miedo de hacerle daño, es la primera vez que ahgo algo así con un hombre, y él encima es virgen. No quiero hacerle sufrir, no quiero que lo pase mal. Soy demasiado torpe y podría hacerle daño.

Hago una decisión y me coloco correctamente encima suya. Con el primer movimiento casi siento como me parto en dos, ¡Dios mío de mi vida!, ¡no sabía que doliese tanto!, ¡menos mal que soy yo y no Sasuke!

-¿Estás bien, Naruto? -se preocupa medio extasiado.

-Perfectamente.

Y me muevo con cuidado, al principio es lo más doloroso que existe, pero voy cogiéndole el tranquillo, y comienzo a perderme con él, entre oleadas de placer. Entre tanto intento seguir mirándole procurando hacerlo bien, para que disfrute en su primera vez. No tardamos en caer, con un ronco e intenso gemido, caigo encima de él.

Jadeos, jadeos, estoy cansado, muy cansado...¡no te duermas!, ¡eso no se hace cuando desvirgas a alguien!

-Eh, Sasuke, ¿qué tal? -digo sin fuerzas

-Mejorable...

-Lo que tú digas -levanto una ceja, se sonroja

No quedamos en silencio unos segundos, y le miro, observo como se va quedando dormido, y antes de que lo haga, decido hablarle, para dejarle muy claro lo que siento por él, para que no haya lugar a dudas.

-Eh, Sasuke, te quiero.

-Vete a la mierda.

Pronto, pronto, serás capaz de confesarme tus sentimientos, como aquella vez que pensaste que me moría. Pronto, muy pronto, pero no tengo prisa, contigo, tengo hasta la eternidad.

Bueno aquí finaliza "Ahora que lo pienso", a todos los que la hayan leído les agradezco mucho haber seguido mi historia hasta el final. Muchas gracias. Si encuentro tiempo e inspiración iniciaré otra historia diferente, para los que quieran contactar conmigo por algún consejo, errata en la historia (que es muy probable ya que la escribí de un tirón y no tengo corrector ortográfico) o sencillamente que deseen conocerme, que me envien un privado de esos ( aún no sé bien cómo funcionan).

Sin más que reiterar las gracias y mis disculpas por la tardanza, acabaré este capítulo y esta historia diciendo algo tan sencillo como _hasta la próxima, cuídense._


End file.
